The Journey through Runescape
by King0fn0obz
Summary: A young man named Benjamin finds himself being thrown into existence. Read on as he struggles to survive in this scary new world. As his adventure progresses, will he eventually uncover his own secret and destiny? Chapter 47 up!
1. Into Runescape

**(A/N)**

**My first Runescape story, so take it easy on me. If you want to be in the story, just review and tell me what name you want, what is your favourite attacking style(you can also be a skiller) and what combat level you want to start with. R&R!**

* * *

I could feel myself shaping into a tall figure, and suddenly, a pair of arms and legs. I felt my eyes flew open, before I could finally breathe. The air wasn't very pleasant. Just then, I felt my tongue forming and I was then gifted with speech. All I could mutter was, "ahhh... ahhh..."

My body hardened, and then I felt better. A bright flash of light followed, blinding me. When I opened my eyes, I was in a small house. The walls were washed in white paint that hadn't dried, and you could smell the uninviting odour of paint in the air. A man in an old leather cap with a goatee was walking over towards me. I backed away. "Who are you?" I said my first words.

"Relax," the man grinned. He had a joker's grin and he did not look like a bad guy. So I did as I was told. "My name is Leon, the Runescape Guide. This is Runescape, my friend. Well, what is your name?" Leon asked, smiling kindly.

"My name is Benjamin," I blurted out, without thinking. The Runescape Guide produced a green book. "Okay, Benjamin, this is Runescape, where there exists three sides, Order, Chaos and Peace. They are constantly at war but everything is peaceful now. It is also a place where you can do many special things. Here, on Tutorial Island, you can learn all about Runescape before you get to the mainland and start your adventure. Let's get started, shall we?" Leon handed me the green book.

"This is your Runescape Book," announced Leon. He turned to a page. "Here hosts the World Map. It acts as a map so you can see where you are," he explained. The World Map took up two pages, and enabled me to see a smaller version of the whole of Runescape from a high view.

Turning to another page, Leon babbled, "here is your Friends List. It contains the names of people you like. From this page, you can also communicate with them through private message." Turning to another page, Leon explained, "this is your Ignore List. It contains the names of people you dislike. While these people are in your Ignore List, they cannot communicate with you by any means."

"And this is your Quest Page," Leon said. "You will learn more about this page later." He turned to another page, containing a barrage of attacking styles and a... combat level. "This is your combat page. I see you noticed your combat level. The combat level can basically be just known as level. Everyone starts out as a Level 3, but as you progress, you'll level up and eventually be stronger. The combat page is also where you can decide how you want to attack. Now, your weapon is basically your fists. So you have three types of styles to attack: Punch, which boosts your Attack; Kick, which boosts your Strength; and Block, which boosts your Defence. You will learn about these on this page..." Leon turned to another page which contained different pictures and the number 1 beside each picture.

The page contained different and interesting pictures. I was amazed by it. "Your Statistics, or Stats page. Here you can see what level are you in different skills. For example, Cooking, Attack, Strength, Thieving, Herblore, Fishing and many more! You can train these skills, you know, like if you want to boost your Cooking level, you can just cook stuff over a fire or over a range."

"This is your spells page, but I am not required to tell you about this. So let's move on."

"This is your Clan Chat page. By joining a clan, you will be part of it. A Clan Chat's motive might have many motives, the main ones being chatting and something called Clan Wars. When you create a Clan Chat, you will officially be owner of that Clan Chat. You decide what name to give your clan, and who gets ranked. Unfortunately, you do not invite others. Others join your clan themselves, but if a troublemaker joins your clan, you can just kick him out and he will be temporarily banned from your clan. I think this is most useful," Leon babbled.

Leon showed me a couple of other things, like the Prayer page. After that, he scribbled some words on the Quest Page. "Learning the Ropes" it read, and below it, was a description. I realized I had just embarked on a quest. Then, Leon handed me a backpack. It looked too small for words.

"Don't underestimate it. It can hold more than it can carry," Leon winked, as he walked me to the door. "Just ahead is another guide, who will teach you the basics of survival. It will be your next step in learning the ropes. Good luck!" Leon waved goodbye as I exited the house. Waving back, I sprinted on ahead, towards my next step to Runescape.

* * *

**(A/N): I'll be updating quite soon. Do me a favour and review would ya? I thought the first chapter wasn't very good, and there's much room for improvement. Well, cya! Do review, I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. The Lesson On Survival

**(A/N) **

**Second chapter! R&R please! Also my Runescape name is King0fn0obz, still quite a noob, but knows how to make big bucks! I got a main Level 56 Skull Fate99 but I don't use it anymore. Look me up in Runescape if you want! :) **

I walked a few paces ahead where I saw a few people who looked like they were like me, just starting their Runescape adventure. They were chopping trees. I went up to a woman whom I deemed the Survival Tutor. "Hello, my name is Benjamin." Even when standing in front of her, I could still see her magnificent cape. And as the woman turned, I could see the Woodcutting(one of the Stats) symbol on the beautiful cape. It looked like she was observing the other newbies' progress in woodcutting. Then she turned back to me. "Hello, I'm Jolene."

"I am also known as the Survival Tutor. I'll teach you how to survive in a forest. Before you venture into forests, you must first learn how to survive the journey. It is really easy actually," Jolene handed me a Bronze Hatchet and a grey Tinderbox. I shoved them into my backpack and wondered what to do with them.

"The first step, young one," Jolene paused dramatically, "is to chop trees!"

I was confused. "Huh?"

"When you chop down a tree successfully, you will get a set of logs. Also, it boosts your Woodcutting experience. Go and chop down some trees with your hatchet. I want five sets of logs when you come back and speak to me!" Jolene waved me towards the group of newbies who were chopping down trees. Having no clue whatsoever, I took out my hatchet and swung it at a weak-looking tree. The tree trunk suddenly had a small mark, but it was nowhere near collapsing. I tried again, and managed to land an even bigger mark. With all my strength, I swung it at the tree again. This time, the tree fell, leaving a set of logs. I swiped it, and put it in my backpack.

To my amazement, the tree grew again before even three seconds! Shocked, I repeated the same process. The tree crumbled, and I took it's logs. It was tiring though, and after I had four sets of logs, I sat down by a river to take a short rest. Soon, I got up, and swung my hatchet at the nearest tree. This tree looked quite strong, and I thought it was going to take me an hour to finally chop it down. To my surprise, I couldn't even land a mark! I tried a few times, but to no avail. Without knowing what to do, I pulled out my Runescape Book and flipped over to the Stats page for an explanation. As if the book had read my mind, the Stats page turned to a Woodcutting page. I saw pictures of different trees and the required level to chop them. The page had the same tree I was trying to chop down. It required Woodcutting Level 15 to chop down! It also said that this tree was an oak tree.

Walking away from the oak tree, I gripped my hatchet tightly and attempted to chop down another tree. After eleven seconds, I successfully chopped down the tree after which loud fireworks appeared above my head. Startled, I took the set of logs and was put it in my backpack. Just then, I saw a green light flashing in the backpack, and found the source being the Runescape Book. I turned to the Stats page, and to my delight, I had reached Woodcutting Level 2!

Breaking away from the group of newbies, I ran back to Jolene and told her what had happened. "Yeah, you're splendid in Woodcutting. I was watching you from here!" chuckled Jolene, which made me glow proudly like a star. Jolene took four sets of logs, leaving me with one. She told me I'd finished with Woodcutting, and could now move on to Firemaking.

"Firemaking is easy to train, but it sure isn't easy! You have to use the Tinderbox and make a fire on the set of logs!" Jolene explained, and did a demonstration. Setting a set of logs on the ground, Jolene struck the logs with the Tinderbox. The logs immediately caught fire. The most magical thing was, when Jolene put her hands into the fire, she felt no pain at all!

"Fire from logs cannot burn any hands," Jolene explained. "Now try making a fire with your set of logs."

I did as I was told, and placed a set of logs on the ground, before striking the logs with the Tinderbox. It wasn't very nice. I was getting all sweaty when the fire finally started. I sat down to take a rest, but Jolene said we weren't finished yet.

"Here is a Fishing Net," Jolene handed me a strong-looking Fishing Net. "The pond there houses a big family of shrimps! To fish for them, simply immerse your net into the water, before scooping it up to reveal your catch! Why don't you try it now?" Jolene smiled. I nodded, and headed over to the pond. Another guy was attempting to fish for shrimps, but he wasn't doing very well. I tried my hand at it, and immersed my net into the water with a almost soundless splash. After seven seconds, I brought it up, and to my delight, I had caught about six shrimps! Fireworks then appeared over my head. I checked the Runescape Book, and was thrilled to know that I had reached Fishing Level 2! The other newbie who was trying to fish looked at me with envy. I grinned back proudly and went back to talk to Jolene.

"Wow! That's a lot for a newbie!" Jolene praised, and congratulated me on leveling up. "Now, why don't you try cooking these shrimps? Put them in the fire you had started earlier, and they will cook themselves! Be careful though, some of them might come out burned," she told me, before walking away to talk to another newbie who had just arrived. I cooked the shrimps in the fire, and about two minutes later, I took them out and checked them. Two were a disgusting black colour, with a foul ordour. Obviously, they had been burned. I littered the burned shrimps on the floor, and hungrily ate the four cooked shrimps. Mmmm, were they delicious!

"Well, you've finished here," Jolene grinned. "You are better than any other newbie I've taught! Now go through that gate to your next tutor!" she waved as I jumped over the gate, wondering what my next tutor would teach me.

* * *

**(A/N) I did thought Jolene was a nice name. Remember, if you wish to be in the story, simply leave a review stating the name, attacking style and combat level of the character. Thanks! **


	3. Roll in the Dough!

**(A/N) **

**No reviews yet :( But I'm waitin'! **

* * *

The bungalow was ten times bigger than the Runescape Guide's house. I sprinted towards it and knocked on the door. "Come in!" yelled a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone who was feared by many. I shuddered a little and entered the bungalow. The house was hosting a few newbies and a mighty-looking man, who was a chef. Well, he had a chef's hat and had proper chef uniform, except they shined brightly and were beautifully polished. I guessed this chef must be the next tutor, but what was he going to impart?

"Welcome to my house, young one. And may I ask for your name?" the chef said formally. "I'm Benjamin," I murmured, extending a hand, which the chef shook. "I am Dough, the Master Chef. I am here to teach you the basics of Cooking."

"But I know how to cook!" I protested. "Jolene taught me how to cook shrimp over a fire just now."

"Bah!" Dough shook off his formal expression and replaced it with a crude one. "Cooking shrimp over a fire is nothing. It isn't food fit for a king. Here, I am going to teach you how to make fine food, not..." Dough paused, thinking, before continuing, "...not unhealthy food cooked over a fire."

"But the shrimp was tasty," I said in protest, but Dough raised a hand for silence. "Well, I am teaching you how to cook bread over a range. It will be tastier than any shrimp you've tasted, I tell you!"

Grinning, Dough handed me a bucket of water and a pot of flour. "Now mix the water and flour together," said Dough. I did just that, and made the water and flour into dough. I attempted to shape the dough into a bread shape, but I kept failing and made a mess of the dough. However, after Dough's teaching, I successfully shaped the dough into a bread shape and left it to cook on the range.

While waiting for the bread to cook, Dough handed me a state-of-the-art MP3! This MP3 has a few songs inside. As you progress in your adventure, you will unlock more songs, which is counted as an achievement. When you have collected a lot of songs, you will be rewarded with the Air Guitar emote. Ah, I almost forgot, I have to enlighten you about emotes. Emotes are special mental powers that can happen when you do something that trigger them, thus unlocking them. Some of them might do damage on your opponent, which is great, while some is just for you to play around with. Let me give you the knowledge of your first emote!" Dough said, smiling, and I felt a surge of energy rush through me. A pan then magically appeared in my hand, and I swung it at air swiftly three times before the pan vanished.

"This is the Pan Cake emote! It does little damage on your opponent, but well, it is still damage, right?" Dough grinned, when suddenly there was a loud sizzle. I ran over to the range, and got my newly-cooked bread. I heard fireworks spark above me, and when I took a look at the Runescape Book, I realized I had raised a level in Cooking. The bread had a great smell, and it felt crispy. My mouth was watering, but I wasn't really hungry, so I just put it in my backpack so I could eat it later. Dough gave me some good cheese and fresh pork to combine with the bread and make it a mouth-watering Cheese Burger.

"The next tutor is going to teach you about quests," Dough explained. "He is just up ahead. I suggest you stay for the night there as he has three spare bedrooms, and it is getting dark out. Good luck!" Dough bid farewell as I sprinted out through the back door.

It was really dark. The moon was the only source of light as I trudged to the next house. It was smaller than Dough's bungalow, obviously, but bigger than Leon's house. I knocked on the door, and stepped inside. A man was reading a book with the lights on very brightly. In the corner of the room was a trapdoor. I shuddered as I looked down it. It seemed darker than the sky outside right now.

"My name is Zage. I am the world-renowned Quest Master!" Zage grinned, introducing himself. Behind him was a statue of him in his younger days, holding a strong-looking dark blue sword. There were hundreds of plaques dedicated to Zage. "But seeing as how you're so sleepy," Zage smiled slyly when he saw me yawn, "you can stay for the night."

I retreated to the bedroom Zage had pointed out, and I was so sleepy I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had this weird dream...

_"It's not yours!" the old man yelled. He was in white robes, and he was chasing an evil-looking man who was much younger, and was wearing black robes. "It is mine now!" the younger man cackled. With a powerful leap, the old man was on top of the younger man, but 'Evil Guy' chanted a few words that knocked the old man off him. Smirking in triumph, Evil Guy held the flask he had been carrying. The inside of the flask was white energy, energy to create the new invincible being who would crush the evil forces. But now, Evil Guy had it, and he could turn it into an invincible EVIL warrior! _

_"You won't have it!" the old man roared, and produced a staff, yelling a few words that made the flask disappear from Evil Guy's hands. The energy turned from white to yellow, and it slipped out of the flask, when it shaped into the figure of a boy... _

**(A/N) I thought the ending was pretty cool. Oh yeah, and if you haven't guessed, the Itallic words are Benjamin's dream. Can you guess who the two people in his dream are? Wink wink. **


	4. Quests and Mining

**(A/N) **

**NO REVIEWS? IS RUNESCAPE REALLY THAT UNPOPULAR? Oh well... **

I awoke, and thought nothing about the dream I had. Probably just another normal dream, I convinced myself, as I walked down to the living room to get breakfast. Zage was there, and he had fresh bacon and eggs for breakfast. I gobbled it up in five minutes.

When I had finished my shower, Zage began the tutorial. He turned the Runescape Book over to the Quest Page. "Okay, here it goes. In Runescape, everyone will have a problem, let's face that. That's why they'll need you to do quests for them. Be it deliver something, rescuing someone, killing evil creatures or just to be an informant, the rewards depend on the difficulty of the quest. For example, if you have to defeat a very high-leveled monster for a quest and you accomplished the task, the rewards will be high. If you're doing something easy like being an informant, the rewards won't be very high. Maybe a little food to fill your belly, or 500 coins to get you by. When you have completed the task required for a quest, go back to the person who gave you this particular task, and speak with him to claim your quest reward and officially complete your quest."

I nodded my head, starting to understand. Then I remembered something, and asked, "hey, wait. The objective of my current quest is to complete Tutorial Island and get to the mainland. Do I have to come back here after I have got to the mainland?" That would be a pretty troublesome task, and I was hoping Zage would say no.

To my relief, Zage said no. "I was just getting to that," he said. "Some quests do not require you to speak to the person who gave you this quest. It isn't nescessary. You can simply complete the quest officially right away. A majority of quests do not allow that though."

Zage pointed to the trapdoor. "You have finished here. The next lesson will be taught by my good friend Terry. He resides under that trapdoor." When Zage saw my horrified look, he simply gave a laugh and said, "don't worry. The trapdoor might look treacherous, but it doesn't have any evil or vile creatures. Only the rat pit used to train the newbies in combat, that's all."

I felt even more worried, as I gathered my stuff, said goodbye to Zage, and venture down the trapdoor. At the same time, I did wonder what Terry was going to impart to me.

The trapdoor lead to an underground cave. It was really dark, and I found it hard trying to find my way around. The air was dusty and damp. Reluctantly, I made my way further into the cave and came to a lighted area. A man with a magnificent cape, with the Mining symbol on it, was walking around, observing some newbies' progress, who were mining hard. I strode over to this man, who I then noticed was wearing a purple bandana.

"Good day, young adventurer," the man said. "I am Terry, the Mining Instructor. And what might your name be?"

"The name's Benjamin," I said with a smile, shaking Terry's hand. It wasn't comfortable to touch and was rough. "Well, Benjamin, I am here to teach you the basics of mining. It is not an easy task, but when your Mining Level is higher, you can mine rocks easily enough. Well, I want you to prospect that rock over there and that rock over here. Tell me what kind of ore are in them."

"Okay," I muttered nervously, as I ambled over to the nearest rock. I looked at it closely, went around it, inspected it, and finally after ten minutes I ran over to Terry. "It's copper!" I yelled. "Great work, Benjamin. Other newbies take about thirty minutes to figure out that one. What about that rock over there?" Terry pointed to the rock which was holding a grey ore. I sprinted over, and repeated the process. After twelve minutes, I ran back to Terry. "It's tin! Tin ore!" I said, still wondering how did I prospect those rocks.

"Good work. Now, you're ready to start mining. Take this," Terry handed me a Bronze Pickaxe. "You can mine with that. Simply strike the pickaxe on the rock a few times and you'll get the ore."

A few minutes later, I was still mining on the same rock. "A few times? Terry must be a failure at Maths," I muttered to myself, as sweat rolled down my cheeks. Finally, the rock was emptied of ore and a copper ore magically appeared in my backpack. Terry had told me to mine both a tin ore and a copper ore. I ran over to the group of rocks that held tin ores. After mining one for five minutes, the rock was emptied and the tin ore was in my backpack. I walked over to Terry, panting. I had no energy to run anymore. "I've... got the... ores..." I panted heavily, as I collapsed. I needed a big rest! However, Terry didn't notice and waved me over to a furnace. "When you mix the tin ore and the copper ore in the furnace, you'll get a bronze bar!" Terry called out.

I did as I was told, and mixed the ores in the furnace. The ores were sucked deeper into the furnace and suddenly a bronze bar zipped out, hitting me in the face. I groaned, as I took the bronze bar and went over to Terry. "Okay, I'll teach you how to make a weapon out of this," Terry grinned. "You'll need this." He handed me a hammer. "Place the bronze bar on the anvil over there and use the hammer to hit it repeatedly. You'll automatically have a Bronze Dagger. Don't worry, when you get to the mainland, there are plenty of things you can make with bronze bars."

Dragging myself over to the anvils, I placed my bronze bar on one and hammered it hard. The bronze bar shaped itself into the shape of a Bronze Dagger, and when I gave it one last good hit, the bronze bar hardened properly into a Bronze Dagger. When I showed it to Terry, he took it and grinned. "Okay, Benjamin, you're all done here. If you slip through that gate, you'll find Sword. Rude he may be, but experience he definitely has."

I waved a goodbye to Terry and ran through the gate, to the next instructor.

**(A/N) Whew! Well, that's done. I'm not good with Author Notes. **


	5. Combat in the Cave

**(A/N)**

**Benjamin: King0fn0obz is the royal King of Noobs so he does not need to bother about something like owning Runescape. All hail the King!**

**King0fn0obz: Basically, I don't own Runescape, but I wish I did. Also I'm stating Benjamin's stats here so I won't forget. Yeah, I'm a crappy writer. **

**Benjamin: Cooking Level 2, Fishing Level 2 and Woodcutting Level 2 =) **

**King0fn0obz: Thank you, Benjamin. Also, the Giant Rats will hiss instead of... whatever sounds they make. **

* * *

I saw a tough-looking man who was standing tall. He wielded a sword that could crush lions and a shield made out of impressive material. I guessed he must be Sword. Breathing heavily, I strode over to the tall man, who spat, "what do you want? The exit is over there."

I would very much like to get out of this festering sewer, but I had to complete my task first. "My name is Benjamin! I'm a newbie and you must be Sword..." I said nervously. "Of course I am Sword!" the man spat. "And that sissy Terry still owes me a hundred bucks!"

Before I could say anything else, Sword changed the topic. "Well, you must be here to learn about Combat. Take this!" He pushed a Bronze Sword and Wooden Shield into my hands. I equipped them, and Sword gave me a push. I stumbled forward dizzily and Sword yelled, "get your butt over to the rat pit and slay some of those rats! Come back here when you have slayed at least three rats!"

Not liking this lesson one bit, I entered the rat pit, desperately wishing to get out. It was only then that I noticed these rats were giants. Giant Rats. The Giant Rats gave me an evil hiss that warned me not to mess with them. Walking through the rat pit, I picked the weakest Giant Rat I could find and adjusted my attacking style on my Runescape Book, before giving the Giant Rat a stab. The Giant Rat hissed with pain.

The Giant Rat fought back, and managed to land its sharp teeth on my arm. I yelped, and drop my shield. Now, I had no form of defense. I tried to pick the shield up, but the Giant Rat was standing in front of the shield. It was guarding the Wooden Shield.

My right hand closing around the Bronze Sword, I swiped it at the Giant Rat, knocking it back and dealing some damage. Grabbing my Wooden Shield, I leapt upon the Giant Rat and stabbed my sword into its back. Blood spurt out before the Giant Rat was reduced to a pile of bones. Not bothering to pick up the bones, I went on to another rat. My left hand was still aching, and I did not hold the shield very nicely. Before I slayed the Giant Rat, it had landed a scratch on my sleeve. I had to defend myself a little more properly before my clothes were reduced to tatters.

I hunted down another Giant Rat, but this time, another newbie was about to hit it. We bumped into each other in the process. With a bloodcurling hiss, the Giant Rat was on top of us. I slashed its legs, and that gave me the distraction to let the newbie and myself to slip away. The Giant Rat turned round and faced me in anger. Without waiting for it to attack, I sprinted forward and had finished with the monster.

"Hey, I was supposed to be fighting that!" the newbie yelled rudely. I rolled my eyes. I just saved his miserable life and he was speaking to me like I was lowly dirt. Not caring, I swept over to the gate out of the rat pit. Before I could step out, the newbie bumped into me deliberately. "Hey, noob, you just stole my Giant Rat! Get ready to pay!"

I ducked as the freaking noob swung his sword over my head. "If you wanna play rough, come on!" I attacked him with a hard headbutt, before slashing his top, and watching as a few pieces of the noob's clothing fell to the ground. More newbies were watching, so I ceased the meaningless fighting and exited the rat pit. The noob looked up, snarled, and got up.

"That was one heck of fighting in there!" Sword exclaimed. "You have more Combat skills then I know, Benjamin. Oh, yes, and that guy is Darkie, a reincarnation of a famed Black Knight. A Black Knight is a servant of Zamorak, God of Chaos. Anyway, if you want to learn more about gods, you definitely will later. Anyway, that was good combat. You really taught Darkie a lesson. But be careful though, he might come after you after he has reached the mainland."

"Well, anyway, you've finished with Combat. Now I'll teach you about Range. You will need this," Sword handed me a Shortbow with about 50 bronze arrows. I equipped the bronze arrows in the quiver Sword handed to me, and placed it on my back. "The challenge is to snipe some Giant Rats from here without getting hurt. Talk to me when you have sniped down two Giant Rats," said Sword, a little friendlier now. As the Combat Instructor walked away, I tested out the new weapon. I killed a few Giant Rats with my 'harmful sniping', when suddenly, fireworks sparked all around me. I checked my Runescape Book. My Range had leveled up to 2! I went to tell Sword the good news.

"Well done, Benjamin! You're done here. How 'bout you get out of this cave and try your hand at banking? The bank is just above that trapdoor over there, which is also the exit." Sword pointed, and patted me on the shoulder. "You've done well, Benjamin! Now get your butt over to the bank!" He yelled, but in a friendlier way.

Grinning, I ran over to the trapdoor, and climbed up out of the underground cave.

* * *

**(A/N) Sometimes I forget to put this line but I just don't care. **


	6. Burglar Alert!

**(A/N)**

**King0fn0obz: Thanks to runegirl for reviewing. No seriously, thanks a million! If you like, help yourself to the cookie over there =) Oh, and also, I can only put you in the story after Benjamin reaches Lumbridge, because it would seem weird for a Level 30+ to appear on Tutorial Island. **

**Benjamin: Totally no fair! But anyway, my stats now are Cooking Level 2, Woodcutting Level 2, Fishing Level 2 and Range Level 2. Although I do not like Range! Oh yes, and the King does not own Runescape. **

**King0fn0obz: Benjamin's emotes: Pan Cake...**

**Benjamin: Hitting others with this emote is gonna be fun! **

* * *

"Wow..." I muttered in amazement as I eyed a tall building that I think could touch the clouds already. There was this dollar sign stamped on the building. I guessed it must be the bank. Such a tall building just to host a stupid bank?" I rolled my eyes. "What a waste of money."

I entered the bank and ran to the nearest counter. "Good afternoon, sir. Would you like to gain access to your bank?" The banker asked, although she knew the answer already. "Yeah, of course," I replied, and she keyed in a few numbers on the computer in front of her. I was wondering whether she was playing online games when she suddenly spoke. "Your name?" she asked, as the banker hit furiously away on her keyboard.

"Benjamin," I stated, and she started typing on the keyboard so hard I thought the keys were gonna explode. A minute later, she stopped abruptly. "Ah, yes. Here is your vault. You currently have 50gp in your bank. Do you want to withdraw it?"

"What's gp?" I asked lamely. What? I was still a newbie!

"Gold pieces. Which means money here on Runescape," the banker said, almost yelling. "Do you want to withdraw the 50gp from your bank?"

"Free money? Why not?" I smirked, wondering why I was so lucky there was free money in my bank. The banker must have noticed my gleeful face when she rolled her eyes. "Every newbie will have 50gp in their bank to start them off, noob. EVERY newbie."

My face drooped. "Oh."

The banker handed me 50gp which I kept in my backpack. Lovely money, I thought, as I heard them tinkle. Gosh, was I a moneyface?

When I was about to go on my way, I heard the shattering of glass and spun round, to face the same newbie I had come face to face to with earlier. "Darkie?"

Darkie was gripping a Black 2h Sword, and swung it wildly in the air, which frightened everyone. I shuddered. I had read my Runescape Book about a hundred times already, or was it a thousand? They stated that you could only wield Black weapons when your Attack was Level 10. How could Darkie's Attack advanced so quickly?

With a swift move, Darkie was behind me, and I ducked as his Black 2h Sword swished over my head. With a roundhouse kick, I made Darkie fly a few paces away. Wielding my Shortbow, I fired a few Bronze Arrows at him, which was like a forcefield around me. With my arrows flying everywhere, he didn't dare come near me. But he did dare go near the nearest banker, which was the banker I had spoke to earlier.

"Give me all the money!" he yelled, but his tone wasn't what it was supposed to be. It sounded too evil for words. Taking proper aim, I launched an arrow, which pierced deep into Darkie's head. I yelped. Had I killed him?

No, I thought, when Darkie pulled the arrow from his head, and laughed at me menacingly. Then he advanced upon me. "You think I can't kill you, noob? I was just taking pity on you!" Darkie yelled, enraged. Running for my dear little life, I stopped in my tracks and fired about a dozen Bronze Arrows, but Darkie ignored them, seemingly unhurt. With an evil cry, Darkie was on top of me, grinning like a hungry wolf.

Within seconds, I switched to my Bronze Sword and Wooden Shield, and pierced my sword into Darkie's abdomen. He was off me in a few seconds. I saw that I had done some damage, but very little.

"You frickin' little noob," Darkie cursed. Then his hands rose. "Flames of Zamorak!"

Thanks to my swiftness, I avoided his evil spell. I saw dark flames where I had been, the flames enough to kill at least four people. "You were lucky I missed, noob," Darkie gave me an evil smirk. Noob again. Was I really such a noob?

"I have no time for you, noob." Noob again! "I've got important stuff to do." Within seconds, Darkie blasted a few bankers with his evil spell, Flames of Zamorak as he called it, and sprinted like a cheetah towards the counters. That was when I knew what he was going to do. He was going to take something from the bank!

"The Eye of Fire!" Darkie spat. "Where is it?"

Refusing to tell him, the few surviving bankers backed away as Darkie advanced upon them, killing all except one. "Where is it?" Darkie roared. The newbies were running away from the bank now, and a few surprised newbies were entering. They took one look at the scene and ran away, screaming.

"Okay... I'll... get it out for you..." the banker stuttered, as he typed away on his computer. Darkie, swinging his Black 2h Sword in air, smirked again at me. "Still not leaving, lil' noob? Do you want me to finish you off first?"

The cry of triumph from the banker alerted Darkie, and he turned to see the banker whooping with joy as he closed his computer. "The Eye of Fire has been sent off to another bank! You can't get it now..."

Those were his last words. Darkie chopped off the banker's head. I cringed. "We'll meet again, noob." Darkie cackled like the evil being he was, as he drew a circle around him, before chanting a few... magic words? Or at least I thought they were. "Teleporta, Lumba!" chanted Darkie, and a wisp of purple smoke engulfed him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) Oh yes, and if you haven't figured out the 'Teleporta, Lumba' thingy, it's the Lumbridge Home Teleport spell. Yeah, I'm giving you a spoiler =_=" **


	7. Jay Riley

**(A/N) **

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody. This chapter is when Benjamin meets Jay Riley. Thanks for the review! **

The bank incident had scared the wits out of me. But anyway, I knew I had to finish my tutorial. I had just spoke to the Financial Guide who didn't provide any good information. I wondered where did Darkie go, when I reached a chapel with strange carvings everywhere.

Inside, I bumped into a... newbie? He was wearing a Leather Body, Leather Chaps and Leather Vambs. He looked down at me. "Watch it, mega dweeb," he muttered, as he helped me up. "Sorry about that." I replied, and the curiousity just build up in me. "Um... why do you have... those?" I pointed to the armour he was wearing. Could a newbie have such an armour?

"None of your business," the newbie said, who was now prancing around the chapel like mad. I strode away from the crazy kid, and spoke to a bald man, who seemed like a monk. "Hello. Welcome to the chapel of holy Saradomin. My name is Brother Blaine," he said, and bowed courteously.

"Who the hell is Saradomin?" I muttered, not feeling very polite. Brother Blaine gave me a look of... what? Displeasure? And he replied, "Saradomin, the God of Order, who fights for good. Zamorak is the God of Chaos, who fights for evil. Guthix, the God of Peace, is stuck in the middle."

"There was once a time there happened a war called the God Wars. So because Saradomin and Zamorak came to war with each other. They left the world of Runescape in tatters, but luckily, Guthix rose from his slumber and stopped the war." Brother Blaine continued. Not very interesting information.

"Anyway, I am here to teach you about Prayer," said Brother Blaine. "When you use Prayer, you are blessed with the power of Saradomin."

"Why not Zamorak? Or Guthix?" I asked. I knew it was rude, but I was getting curious. I knew it was rude because Blaine was glaring at me already. "Because Saradomin invented Prayer. Not Guthix. Or that low Zamorak. They were too lazy," sneered Blaine, when suddenly a cloaked man entered. He raised his hand. "Fire Blast!"

A magical blast of fire struck the altar, making it burst into flames. "There goes your altar, Blaine," the man sneered, who turned back his cloak to reveal his face, a middle-aged man with shaggy red hair. Suddenly, a flying Bronze Arrow landed just beside the man's shoe. A cool voice ordered, "leave them alone."

The man's gaze turned to the crazy kid, who was preparing to fire another Bronze Arrow. "Oh? I'll just come for you instead!" the mage smirked, and shouted, "Fire Blast!"

The crazy kid neatly dodged the magical blast and fired an arrow at the evil mage's head. The mage screamed as the arrow pierced into his forehead. With a swift move, the crazy kid shot three arrows at once that pierced into the mage's abdomen. I stared in awe. What accuracy!

Seemingly unhurt, the mage pulled out the arrows and hurled them at Brother Blaine. "Duck!" I yelled, and brought Blaine down. The arrows flew over our heads and hit the wall.

"That's Jin," Blaine whispered. "He's a notorious Mage of Zamorak on the mainland. I wonder how he got here... and why?"

I brandished my Bronze Sword and Wooden Shield. "Let's play!" I yelled, and lunged myself at Jin. I was on top of him in a few seconds. Swiftly, I plunged my sword into his abdomen. Jin gave a painful ear-piercing shriek, before he turned to us, his face twisted with rage and pain. "You haven't seen the last of me yet!" the mage yelled, as he took out a few stones. The stones vanished as he roared, "Varrock Teleport!"

In a second, Jin had vanished into thin air.

Another attack? I thought. They were getting old. First the bank robbery, and now this. And they all vanished by teleporting. How ironic.

After shaking Blaine's hand, I scooted out of the chapel with the crazy kid. I nudged his shoulder. "What's your name?" I asked. I didn't want to refer to him as the 'crazy kid' all the time. He looked at me, and smirked. "Jay Riley. Call me Jay," he said, sprinting along the path. I was struggling to keep up. "Hey! Wait up! My name is Benjamin!" I yelled, as I entered a barn. Jay was already inside, speaking to a wizard. It was pretty obvious he was one seeing his pointed wizard hat and wizard robes.

"Hello! I'm Maxie, but just call me Max. And who would you two be?" the wizard asked.

"I'm Benjamin," I said. "Pleased to meet you."

"The name's Jay," Jay shook hands with Max.

As they were shaking hands, I was adding Jay to my Friends List.

Max handed me and Jay 60 stones each that pulsed with a magical aura. "They are called Runestones, the source of all magic. Without Runestones, you cannot cast spells." Max said seriously. Then he smiled. "Why don't you guys try your hand at it?"

I checked my Runescape Book, and flipped over to my Spells page. The image of a spell was glowing. Wind Strike, it read, that required one Air Rune and one Mind Rune. I checked my 60 Runes. 30 Runes were Air Runes, while 30 Runes were Mind Runes. Inhaling, I raised my hand. "Wind Strike!"

A bolt of wind flew from my hand and hit one of the chickens pecking away in the barn. They didn't attack, they just ran for their lives. Jay did the same thing. But he wasn't enjoying it. I could see he was very dedicated to Range.

From the corner of my eye, I spied Jay littering his Runes on the ground. Max didn't notice. "Well, you're done here. Now to try another spell that does not require Runes. "The Lumbridge Home Teleport. Just follow the instructions listed on your Spells page." Max then strayed away to attend to another newbie who had just arrived.

Following the instructions, Jay and I sat in a magic circle that appeared out of nowhere and chanted, "Teleporta Lumba!" and purple smoke rose around me. I was too excited to realise this was the same spell Darkie had cast a few hours ago. When the purple smoke cleared, I was in a town whom Max dubbed Lumbridge. Jay was right beside me. I grinned. It was time for adventure!

**

* * *

(A/N) Review more, people! **


	8. Arrival in Lumbridge

**(A/N)**

**Hello! It's me again! Join Benjamin and Jay as they meet Queenzezi, the Noob Protector, in this great chappy =) And sorry for not updating for so long. Oh yes, by the way, as I don't know how Members Skills go about, I just write them my own way. So sorry about that. **

**

* * *

**

"I wonder where should we train?" Jay muttered, examining the surroundings. "Um... train?" I asked, but Jay was too busy to even answer.

Suddenly, a drunk man flung a beer glass at us. Jay and I ducked, and the beer glass whizzed past our heads. The drunk man burst out laughing, only to be silenced when one of Jay's arrows plunged deep into his hip. Collapsing in pain, he pulled out the arrow and drew a Mithril Longsword and a Mithril Sq Shield, before standing up and coming towards us. I drew my Bronze Sword and Wooden Shield in turn. Before our swords could clang against each other, a girl who looked about at least three years older than me stepped forward and attacked the drunk man with an Adamant Scmitar.

The newcomer was wearing an Adamant Platebody and Adamant Plateskirt, and she also had a yellow cape on her back. She didn't have any helmets or hats. With a swift move, the newcomer plunged her scimitar into the drunk man's chest. Moaning in pain, the man fell and in his place stood a few coins, bones and about eleven Bronze Arrows. Our saviour ignored the arrows and claimed the coins and bones. With a pounce, Jay landed on the Bronze Arrows and took them with a grin.

"Hey there, I'm Queenzezi, the Noob Protector in this areas," she grinned. I was grateful, but Jay arched an eyebrow. "You're calling us noobs?"

"Oh, no, of course not," Queenzezi said. "Anyway, I'll show you where to train at this level." Queenzezi lead us across a bridge and to a barn where chickens were pecking away furiously. About three people were in the barn, killing the chickens. A second after they died, more chickens appeared. Respawn, as Queenzezi had described.

"You guys should train there. The chickens can't damage you. And besides, the feathers they drop can be sold for a good price at the Grand Exchange," Queenzezi said. "Huh, what? Grand Exchange?" I murmured, clueless. Well, a noob is clueless about everything.

"Let's just kill something already!" Jay released an arrow and the arrow shot like a rocket and struck a chicken who was taken aback. Before the chicken could find out who it's attacker was, Jay had already kill it. Just then, sparks flew all around him. Jay had rose to Range Level 3 and to Combat Level 4! He jumped over the fence and grabbed his takings the chicken had drop. Some raw chicken and feathers. He ignored the bones.

Queenzezi opened the gate as I jumped over. I went for the nearest chicken and gave the chicken a huge slash. Blood spurt out of the chicken, and I raised my sword and dealt the final blow. The chicken disappeared and in it's place stood feathers, raw chicken and bones. I claimed my takings, but ignored the bones too, which were kind of bloody.

"Hey! Leave my chickens alone!" yelled a hard voice. A farmer had arrived and was yelling furiously at us. "Hands off my chickens!"

Ignoring him, I slayed another chicken and grabbed my loot. Roaring, the farmer took his rake and swung it at me. Shouting, I raised my shield to block his attack and tried to land some damage on him, but he was fast, and dodged my attacks. Sneering, he raised his rake and slashed it at my chest. I fell back in pain. Suddenly, the farmer collapsed. Queenzezi was behind him, and she had plunged her weapon into his back. "Phew!" I said, as I backed away slowly. The farmer still had some health in him. "You want a fight, pal?" the farmer roared with rage, and attacked Queenzezi with his rake.

As he was attacking her, I grabbed hold of my Bronze Sword and stabbed him in his buttocks. The farmer roared with pain and anger, and vanished. A few coins, bones and a rake stood there. Queenzezi gestured for me to take them. I nodded and claimed the farmer's drops.

After an hour of killing chickens, I had rose to Combat Level 5 with Attack Level 3. Jay had rose to Combat Level 6 with Range Level 5. Jay decided to try his hand at killing cows, and Queenzezi followed. I was left alone in the chicken coop. Suddenly, the same farmer who had died just now stomped towards me. I guessed he had respawned. Taking a step back, I brandished my Bronze Sword.

"You!" the farmer said with his hard voice. "You killed me just now didn't you? But I know a way you can make amends!" the farmer pulled me towards him. "Are you sending me on a quest?" I asked, and the farmer looked like he was lost in thought, before he nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, call me Farmer Nick. There's another farmer that grows crops just beside this chicken coop called Farmer Gray. I want you to pull out all his crops and kill him, will ya? Don't worry, he's only Level 4. If you can do that, I'll give you 1000 feathers that you can sell or use for fly-fishing, and 500gp. Also, I'll let you kill my chickens without harming you. Deal?"

"Okay, but why do you want to... um... make a mess of him?" I asked, and Farmer Nick sneered. "Because he is my rival, boy! We grow crops and we compete against each other to make big bucks. Sometimes, he even comes here and kills my chickens and try to attack me too! However, he is no match for me! The only problem is, he has Level 20 adventurers acting as his bodyguards twenty-four hours a day, two hours for 500gp, so I daren't go near. But I believe you can sneak past them, or at least knock them out. Well, be careful!" and with that, Farmer Nick sent me on my way.

* * *

**(A/N) I know it was short, but I'm getting kind of lazy. Oh yes, and I mentioned that Guthix was the God of Peace in Chapter 7, but it was actually God of Balance. I'm truly sorry. **


	9. The Attack of Evil

**(A/N) **

**I was writing and writing when I accidentally clicked the 'Back' button without saving. So now I have to write it all over again. Poor me. **

**

* * *

**

I took a quick look at the two strong-looking teens standing on the front of the farm beside Farmer Nick's chicken coop. These teens wore full Mithril and one held an Iron Scimitar while the other held a Willow Bow. I cringed as I thought of one of those arrows stabbing into my head. They must be Farmer Gray's bodyguards, I thought. But how could I get past them? I could ask Queenzezi and Jay for help, but they looked so busy killing the cows that I didn't want to bother them.

With one swift move, I sped past the two bodyguards and knocked them down, before scampering into a corner as if a hundred dogs were chasing me. The bodyguards got up, having no clue who had attacked them. They started combing the area, and I ran to where Farmer Gray growed his crops. Quickly, I stomped on them, before spoiling the flowerbeds too. Now that was one job that was perfectly well done.

"Get lost! This is private property!" roared a harsh voice, and a farmer came over, waving his rake like anything. I guessed he was Farmer Gray. When he saw his crops, he gawped and broke down immediately. "Noooooo! My crops!"

Before he could mourn further, I had stabbed him in the back with my Bronze Sword. Farmer Gray collapsed and I stabbed into his back again, creating a bigger hole. With a cry of pain, Farmer Gray was dead. I severed his head, and believe me, it was a messy job. Soon, the farmer vanished and in his place stood some coins and bones. I picked the coins up. So far, I already had about 70gp.

With my job done, I hopped over the fence and sprinted back to the chicken coop, where I showed Farmer Nick his rival's head. He was very pleased, and gave me my reward. I thanked Farmer Nick, and decided to look for Jay and Queenzezi at the cow field.

The cow field was a big place, and many adventurers were slaughtering cows. I spotted Jay ranging one cow and Queenzezi attacking another. Queenzezi could hit 5 hitpoints on the cow! Now that was impressive.

"Hey, Benjamin," Jay greeted me as he successfully slayed the cow. "My Range just leveled up two levels. Range Level 7, to be exact," Jay beamed proudly. I congratulated him and told him about my quest. Queenzezi was hurrying over now.

"Look!" she pointed and I turned to see red-eyed goblins pouring into the field. My own eyes widened, and Jay shot one of the goblins with an arrow. The ugly creature barely felt it, and lunged at Jay. Queenzezi drove the goblin away, and when she finally killed it, she was already wounded.

"Why are the goblins so strong? They have a Level 30's power times ten when they're supposed to be Level 2!" Queenzezi was on the ground now. Looks like the goblin had tackled her ankles. But she was soon fine after stuffing a Chocolate Cake into her mouth.

The goblins had already killed many newbies and were moving on to the higher-leveled ones. All of them attacked a Level 93 together, seriously wounding him. The other high-levels, all ranging from Level 50 to Level 80, all stepped forward to help kill the goblins. They were soon outnumbered though, and soon three goblins were left standing while the high-levels had been killed.

More goblins poured into the field, and I brandished my Bronze Sword in fear. What was happening?

A goblin pounced on me, and I slashed it. It barely felt pain, and landed two long scars on my left arm. "Run!" Queenzezi yelled, and she pushed the goblin away as we ran for our lives. None of them chased after us, thankfully, but they were marching on to the chicken coop. From afar, I could see them killing Farmer Nick himself and everyone in the chicken coop. They marched forwards and out of sight, and painful screams were all I heard, before silence.

"Oh my god," Queenzezi muttered. "What's up with the goblins?"

"I don't know, but we've gotta find out." Jay sprinted towards the path the army of goblins had took, and I followed reluctantly. Queenzezi caught up. "It's too dangerous," she said, stopping us. "You'll get killed."

"I'm not such a noob," Jay scoffed. My eyes narrowed at him, and he sighed. "Okay, okay, we'll just keep out of their sight."

The army of goblins had killed Farmer Gray and his two bodyguards, and they were marching to Varrock, where they slaughtered a bunch of Varrock Guards. Dark wizards soon joined them, to our dismay.

"I can't take anymore of this," Queenzezi surprised a dark wizard from behind and killed him. "The dark wizards are still the same level," she said, smirking. "I could kill the lot of them."

A hundred Varrock Guards were charging towards the army, and many others joined the battle. We decided to fight too, but we only attacked the dark wizards. In a matter of minutes, all twenty-six dark wizards had been killed. The goblins had barely been touched and they had already killed eleven Varrock Guards.

The three of us piled a goblin mercilessly and killed it. Unfortunately, the killing of the creature had attracted other goblins. Goblins swarmed over the three of us, determined to avenge their fellow goblin. Thankfully, fifteen adventurers above Level 100 and three Varrock Guards came to our rescue and killed the goblins.

Why did I have a feeling more trouble was on the way?

I was right. A whole army of knights in black were pouring into the scene, and were now killing the Varrock Guards. Queenzezi explained that these knights were called Black Knights, or the Kinshra, servants of Zamorak. Well, I thought, if they were serving Zamorak they couldn't be very nice.

"What's happening?" I cried out loud. Big mistake. A few Black Knights were now in front of me. They sneered and raised their swords. Suddenly, Queenzezi stabbed one of the Black Knights in the head. "Leave him alone!"

Before the other two Black Knights could help, I had pummeled one while Jay started ranging the other from a safe distance. The Black Knight was Level 33, but I took him by surprise and stripped him of his armour, and landed a devastating slash on his abdomen. The Black Knight fell, and I claimed his drops: 40gp and a Black Sword, much to my delight.

The Level 100s were finishing the goblins, and were now moving on to the Black Knights. In a matter of minutes, the Black Knights had been KO-ed.

We returned to Lumbridge to train, but we couldn't help but wonder about the evil creatures...

* * *

**(A/N) I know it was kind of... lame? Anyway, please review~! Cookies are on your right. Only take them once you have reviewed =) **


	10. Wanted!

**(A/N) **

**King0fn0obz does not own Runescape. Jagex does. Sometimes I wonder why we bother with disclaimers. They're a waste of time. Oh yes, and Hitpoints doesn't exist in this story.

* * *

**

Queenzezi had left to train on monsters she dubbed giants, leaving Jay and I at Lumbridge. She had told me to find a quest to do or either train. Just then, Jay nudged me eagerly and pointed at a blue poster

"Wanted! The leader of all Highwaymen, Joshi. Wears a Black Chainmail, normal Highwayman mask, and a green Cape. Wields a Rune Dagger. Can be found at... 42 Thieves' Mansion in Rimmington." Jay read.

"Cool. We will just get the guy, bring him back, and get the reward," I pointed at big words in black at the bottom: "Go to Duke Horacio for your reward!"

"Hmm," I wondered. "But where's Rimmington?"

"Don't worry, I know the way." Jay lead me out of Lumbridge and past a sheep farm. After walking for at least fifteen minutes, we had reached our destination. I was also pretty tired. "Let's take a rest," I suggested. Jay nodded, and tossed a bottle of water to me. Now where did he get that?

"This is such a deserted place. It's no wonder this Joshi guy wants to live here. He can operate without being disturbed," Jay said. He looked at his Dragon's Time(which is a very expensive watch), which Queenzezi had sold to him at a discount for 10K. I didn't really want to ask where he got so much money.

"We still have two hours before we meet with Queenzezi. Let's go get that Highwayman."

I nodded, drawing my sword, and walked forward. Rimmington was home to a few witches, and I could smell something foul everytime I passed a house. Finally, we arrived at a rundown mansion. "This must be Joshi's residence," Jay suggested. I frowned. "How are we gonna get in?"

Jay looked around, and saw two sleeping Highwaymen, posing as guards. I sniggered as the Highwaymen snored. Jay wielded his Shortbow, and attacked the Highwaymen while they were sleeping. Before they could get up, they were dead. "Get their outfits. We'll pose as Highwaymen to get into the mansion," Jay grinned. I put on a Highwayman's outfit and was disgusted to see a patch of dried blood on my pants. I strapped on the mask, which I found very discomforting.

I went on to press the bell. The ring was a high-pitched screech. A common Highwayman walked out, and his eyes narrowed. "What's the password?"

I started to panic, but Jay took care of it. "Your money or your life!" he yelled, and the Highwayman nodded in approval, opening the gate. I looked at Jay in amazement as he strode in smoothly.

"How did you know?" I nudged Jay, and he grinned. "Let's just say there was a piece of paper in the Highwayman's pocket." Jay revealed to me a rich piece of parchment with untidy writing. I smirked, as we took off our Highwayman outfits.

"Stand and deliver!"

"Huh?" I turned to see a Highwayman coming forward with a Mithril Dagger. I shielded myself as he attempted to stab me, and attacked him with my Bronze Sword. The Highwayman dodged and flung me towards Jay. We collided and smashed into the wall. How resourceful.

As the Highwayman was gloating, I jumped up and charged towards him, and plunged my sword into his chest. The Highwayman gave an ear-piercing shriek, and slashed my right arm with his dagger. The attempt to disarm me was effective, and my grip on my sword loosened. With a swift move, the Highwayman slashed my right arm again, and I clutched the wound as I gritted my teeth. The Highwayman snickered. "Let me put you out of pain."

The Highwayman was about to throw his dagger when Jay released an arrow. The arrow flew at him and plunged into his forehead. I quickly abandoned my shield and grabbed my sword with my left arm. With a powerful leap, I landed behind him and stabbed him in the back. The Highwayman screamed as he collapsed, as dead as a doornail.

"Two more hits and I'm finished," I groaned, as I followed Jay towards a room. With his Shortbow ready, he kicked open the door, and was surprised to find it deserted.

"Looking for someone?" a menacing voice broke the eerie silence of the room, and we spun round to see a Highwayman that fit the poster's description. "Are you Joshi?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow. "Of course," Joshi smiled. No, not a kind smile, but an evil smile. "I've been getting a lot of visits from adventurers everyday. Will you guys just stop it? I'm tired of killing all of you," the Highwayman leader smirked.

"You won't kill us today," Jay sprung an attack, and an arrow flew high into the air, and pierced into Joshi's shoulder. I gasped, and Joshi sniggered. "Maybe if you beg for mercy, I might just consider letting you run away."

"Never!" I yelled, and slashed at Joshi wildly. He was a fast man, and I only managed to slash him once, which didn't really do a lot of damage. "My turn," Joshi sneered, and leapt into the air, before landing behind me. Before I could turn around, he had used his Rune Dagger to stab into my back. I felt numb, before I collapsed and the world turned black.

"Did he just... die?" Jay gasped, and Joshi's lips curled into a mocking grin. "No. I just applied poison onto my dagger to make him unconscious." Then he added, "one more hit and he's dead."

While he was gloating, Jay released five arrows at one go, and the arrows all plunged into Joshi's neck. He roared with pain, and pulled the arrows out. "You just made a big mistake, kid," Joshi growled, as he took his Rune Dagger, ready to kill me once and for all. Before he could, though, Jay had threw himself at Joshi. The two crashed into the wall, and Jay kicked Joshi away, before aiming another arrow at his neck. "Kiss my arrow!" he smirked, as he shot his arrow at close range. Joshi spluttered as the arrow plunged into his neck.

"My arrow's gonna kiss your ass," Jay released another arrow which plunged into Joshi's butt. That was when I woke up. Grinning, I shot Jay a thumbs-up, before grabbing a rope I saw on a nearby table. "Have fun sitting here while the guards come get you. Meanwhile..." I stuck my sword into his butt too, making him squeal like a baby. "This is payback," I grinned, and Jay spit at him.

I opened Joshi's drawers and found a few Pizzas, which I ate. Mmm, delicious! I could feel myself being healed too. "I'll stay here to guard him. You must go to Duke Horacio and inform him of Joshi's capture." Jay kicked Joshi, who started swearing silently. I nodded, and performed the Lumbridge Home Teleport.

Sprinting into Lumbridge Castle, I charged past a few surprised guards, some annoyed, and ran up the stairs to the Duke's room. After reporting the case to him with hardly any breath left, Duke Horacio ordered a few guards to go to Joshi's mansion to capture him and his lackeys. I tagged along eagerly.

However, what we found at Thieves Mansion was something else...

* * *

**(A/N) I hope it wasn't too short for your liking. What did Benjamin and the Lumbridge Guards find at Thieves Mansion in Rimmington? **


	11. The Lesser Demon

**(A/N)**

**Thanks for all your reviews. It ended in a cliffhangar(did I spell that correctly? Can't bother to check) in the last chapter. What did Benjamin and the Lumbridge Guards find at Thieves Mansion? Read on to find out! **

* * *

"Woah..." I muttered, as I looked up at the Level 83 Lesser Demon. The monster was thrashing the place like mad! I spotted Jay hiding in the next room. He was shivering with fright, which wasn't something he usually did. Joshie was still bounded in ropes, and he was yelling, "help me! help meeeee!"

The Lesser Demon crushed three Lumbridge Guards and flattened five. Roaring with triumph, the Lesser Demon proceeded to crush the other guards. "Let's get out of here!" I cast the Lumbridge Home Teleport, and Jay did the same, while holding Joshie. The three of us, Joshie still squealing, landed in front of Lumbridge Castle. We dragged the Highwayman leader to the Duke, and he handed us 10000gp, and we halved it, so it was 5000gp for the two of us. "What about my guards?" Duke Horacio asked anxiously. "Where're they?"

"In Rimmington, fighting with a Lesser Demon that appeared seemingly out of nowhere," Jay replied. Then his brows furrowed. "The demon is very strong. I don't think the guards will be able to make it unless they flee. And even if they flee, the demon will destroy the entire town of Rimmington."

The Duke gasped. "This is very serious. We must send a team to subdue this demon immediately before he destroys the closest town." With shaky hands, Duke Horacio went to a drawer and opened it to reveal a World Map. He opened it and examined the towns near to Rimmington. Finally, he closed it. "It's Port Sarim," Duke Horacio mumbled. "The demon is going to destroy Port Sarim next."

"Let's call a group of high-leveled adventurers and about five hundred guards to kill the demon," I suggested. "That's a great idea," the Duke beamed at me, and he started making calls and giving orders.

"Hans, I need you to recruit an army of Level 60s and above!" he hung up, and made another phone call. "Hello, is this King Roald? I need two hundred and fifty Varrock Guards at Rimmington as soon as possible!"

"Come on! Let's move!" the Duke yelled, as he led two hundred and fifty Lumbridge Guards out of the castle and towards Rimmington, with us following. A brown-haired man, who I guessed was Hans, was leading about sixty-seven high-levels all ranging from Level 60 to Level 110. Queenzezi was sprinting towards Lumbridge when she saw the large group, and decided to join in.

"Hey, guys!" Queenzezi nudged me as she sprinted alongside us. I could hardly keep up, and soon I was way behind Jay and Queenzezi, and instead beside a fat Level 80 adventurer. In about a few minutes, we had arrived at Rimmington. Dead Lumbridge Guards were everywhere, and the town had been turned into a wreck. The houses were on fire, and the well had been crushed and had been forcefully smashed on the roof of a house. Thieves Mansion was not an exception, and it had a few gigantic holes. The Lesser Demon was nowhere to be found.

"To Port Sarim!" Duke Horacio yelled, as we were joined by another two hundred and fifty Varrock Guards lead by a Captain Rovin. At Port Sarim, the Port Sarim Bar had been crushed, and the Lesser Demon was stomping towards a few frightened seamen on the port. A few mages started casting high-leveled spells at the demon, and the rangers began to shoot Rune Arrows at the demon. Jay started shooting his Bronze Arrows and I joined the melee-users who charged at the demon. The demon tried to shake the melee-users off as we punctured our swords into his legs, but he was really trying to attack the mages. Blowing firebreath, he severely injured a few mages, while the lucky ones escaped unscathed.

I stabbed my sword into the demon's leg and started to climb, while using the sword for better balance. The demon started feeling the pain of course, and he tried to swat me like some kind of fly, but his size didn't do much to improve his speed. The demon failed miserably, and while he tried, the rangers and the mages were getting good shots at him. Finally I got to his eyes, and I plunged my sword into each eye, blinding the demon. The Lesser Demon roared with pain and rage, and I climbed up to it's head. I had to steady my balance as the demon's head was rocking back and forth.

With a cry, I gripped my sword tightly and plunged it into the demon's head. Sinister green blood spurt out. I didn't ever take the sword out, until the demon fell on his knees, before falling. I yelled and jumped down. I hit the ground and had a few bruises and scratches, but it was worth it. The demon was dead.

Everyone gave cries of triumph as I retreated to the back of the army, exhausted. Soon, I fell asleep.

_"What's wrong with it?" Evil Guy yelled, and the other old man ignored him, and tried to salvage his precious little energy, but it was no use. The yellow energy had shaped into the figure of a young teen and disappeared. _

_"He has a mind for good, fortunately," the older man mumbled. "But he is now a noob instead of any invincible hero or villian and has been sent to Tutorial Island." _

_"What?! You fool!" Evil Guy yelled, as he lunged towards the old man. The old man shouted and cast a powerful spell that made Evil Guy fly back. He glowered at the old man. "Hmm, so you want to use your power, do you, Saradomin? I can use mine too. Flames of Zamorak!" _

_Black flames rose and trapped Saradomin, who yelled as the flames started burning him. When the flames cleared, Saradomin had been badly burned. "You won't overpower me, Zamorak," Saradomin spat. "Never." _

_"The being will go from a noob to an invincible hero for me. And once he has done that, he will crush all forces that support your lowdown face," Saradomin added, before he vanished into thin air. "You think you've won haven't you?" Zamorak muttered quietly, before smirking. "You still don't know that Darkie's body is already mine. And you also don't know what I am planning to do with the monsters!" and with that, Zamorak gave a loud laugh of triumph. _

**

* * *

**

(A/N) So now you know the two people from Benjamin's dream in Chapter 3. Cookies are on the jar to your right, but they are only permitted until you have clicked that Review button below there. Yes, that one!


	12. Day of the Cows

**(A/N)**

**Hey there! I have just written a new Runescape story, 'Noob Laughs at the Pro'. If you are reading this, do read and review that one as well! Thanks! **

**

* * *

**

I awoke in an inn. It seemed that someone had 'tidily' unpacked my stuff. All the stuff in my bag was everywhere, and a table was upside down. I thought I had been robbed, before I remember what had happened. I had teleported to Lumbridge while I was half asleep, and had retreated to the Lumbridge Inn. Jay and Queenzezi's rooms were just opposite mine.

The doorknob suddenly turned, and I grabbed my sword, forgetting to equip my shield. Was there an intruder?

The 'intruder' came in, only to receive a huge bang on the head with my sword.

"Ouch!" Jay yelled. "Why the heck did you do that for, Ben?" he got up. "I think I'm going to have a headache."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't call me Ben, please. My name is Benjamin,"I corrected him. Jay rolled his eyes, before looking at the room with pride. "Don't you like how I packed?" he grinned. "What? You did this?" I pointed with fury at my stuff all over the floor untidily. "Yup!" Jay grinned delightfully. I sighed. I tidied everything and put everything back in my backpack, before taking it and heading out of the door. Jay lead me to the ground floor where Queenzezi was waiting.

"Let's go and train on some cows. I'm looking forward to killing some of them today." Queenzezi beamed. "No, I think I would rather go and train my Fishing." Jay said. As Jay sped off like a train, Queenzezi lead me across the bridge and towards the cow field.

"Let's hope no red-eyed goblins attack us today," Queenzezi smirked sarcastically, making me remember about the incident that happened a day ago. I started slashing at a few cows, who put up quite a good fight. Soon, I had gathered about 11 cowhides and 5 raw meat. I hopped over the fence and started chopping a tree. The tree collapsed, and in it's place stood a bunch of logs. Then, fireworks sparkled around me and the Runescape Book flew out of my backpack. I had rose to Woodcutting Level 3! I made a fire, and more fireworks sparkled around me. "Firemaking Level 2!" I guessed, without even looking at the book. I cooked my raw meat inside. All five became cooked meat, and more fireworks sparkled above me. "Cooking Level 3! That's raising three levels in one minute!" I grinned.

I ate the Cheese Burger I had got from Dough for breakfast, and it was very tasty. After that, I tried using my Pan Cake emote on the cows.

Biff! Bang! Biff!

That was the Pan Cake emote hitting a cow calf. The cow calf mooed and I finished it with a swift slash. I picked up the cow calf's drops and walked through the cow field, all the cows eyeing me suspiciously. I selected a cow and pounced on it, but the cow seemed to know what I was going to do, and butted me with it's head, making me fly a few meters back. Boy, the cow was strong!

I walked over and drove my sword into it's eye, before slashing it repeatedly. When the cow dropped dead, fireworks, even louder than usual started sparking above me. My Runescape Book flew out of my backpack and automatically turned to the Combat Page. I had rose to Combat Level 6! My Attack had also rose to Level 4.

After an hour of training, my Attack rose to Level 5. I was about to head to the Lumbridge Fishing Spot to fish with Jay when sparks of lightning flew from the clouds, narrowly missing my face. I looked up, only to see Jin flying just below the clouds. He laughed like a maniac, his eyes fixed with an evil look. His hands held a powerful-looking staff that looked like it could own noobs in just one strike.

"So, we meet again, noob!" Jin roared. "Flames of Zamorak!"

I ran as fast as I could as dark flames sprout out from the ground. Wasn't this the spell that the... Zamorak guy in my dream had cast? Wait, Flames of Zamorak? Zamorak? And that was when it hit me. Zamorak was the God of Chaos!

I had no time to think about that because Jin was constantly casting Flames of Zamorak every second. The people in the cow field were also getting frightened. Finally, Jin stopped, his lips spread into a bloodcurling smile. "I have no time to waste with you, noob. I've got stuff to do."

With that, Jin muttered a few words. Invisible force pulled all the people inside the field out of it, and when everyone was out, Jin formed a magical, indestructible barrier around it. I hammered on the barrier. "What are you planning to do with the cows?!" I yelled, but Jin just shot me an evil look, before chanting an evil-sounding prayer. The cows' eyes suddenly turned red, and then they charged towards the barrier, their faces now twisted with rage and fury.

Gasping, I backed away from the barrier. "Since you were hammering on the barrier, I assume you want it to be deactivated, yes? Well, I shall grant you your wish!" Jin laughed. The barrier disappeared and the cows jumped over the fence like acrobats and killed a few newbies. A few were screaming as they ran towards Varrock. I backed away. "Don't come any closer..." I mumbled with fright. Queenzezi leapt forward and tried to subdue the cows, but the cows pinned her down and practically ripped her apart. Queenzezi was reduced to a pile of bones, and a gravestone dropped from the sky and landed on the spot where she died.

"In memories of Queenzezi, who died here," the gravestone read.

Hoping Queenzezi would respawn, I sprinted away from the cows towards Lumbridge, with the rampaging monsters chasing after me. I then realised the cows would kill everyone and everything in Lumbridge if I lead them in, and stopped, but it was too late. The cows ignored me and charged into Lumbridge.

I watched in terror as the cows killed everyone they saw. It was happening all over again like when the goblins attacked, but they didn't cause that much damage. Then, I noticed that the cows definitely had to look at one to attack. A light bulb switched itself on inside my head. That's it! If everyone averted the cow's gaze, the cows couldn't attack.

But how could we do that?

* * *

**(A/N) Too lazy to write anything more. Yes, I am a lazy person. **


	13. Meeting Redbeard Frank

**(A/N)**

**Oooo hi! How will Benjamin subdue the cows? With some help, of course! * = a colourful word**

**

* * *

**

"Ah!" I had an idea. "We dig all their eyeballs out!"

"What the * dude!" Jay had suddenly appeared, and wielded his Shortbow immediately. I ignored him and grabbed a microphone which seemingly came from nowhere. "Listen up! Dig all their eyeballs out! Without sight, they can't attack!"

Within minutes, all the cows' eyeballs were dug out(so resourceful, those Lumbridge citizens) and they wandered around aimlessly. I saw that Queenzezi had respawned, and was brutally stabbing a blind cow. The cow died within mere seconds.

"Ah, that's it! The cows were being controlled by Jin through their eyes, thus making them a thousand times more powerful, but now their eyes are gone, they are now normal cows. And if Jin could influence the cows, he must be behind the attack of the goblins, Dark Wizards and the Kinshra." Jay snapped his fingers after I told the whole story to him. I wasn't even about to ask him what was a Kinshra. Yes, like the noob I am.

"We should be on our guard. Jin could attack anywhere, anytime." I said, as Queenzezi leapt over to join us. Jay walked over to the General Store and bought a newspaper. His eyes widened as he looked at the headlines.

**Ghosts of Draynor Manor attacks! **

_Just a few hours ago at about 6am, witnesses saw Level 19 Ghosts coming out of Draynor Manor towards Draynor. Their eyes were red, and their transparent body now had a reddish mark. Witnesses also say when one of their companions sprung forward to attack one of the Ghosts, he was killed brutally although he was Level 98. Afterwards, Draynor had been wrecked and a lot of people had died. A few survivors fleed from the attack. After Draynor was wrecked beyond salvation, the Ghosts were seen returning to Draynor Manor. _

_People believe that Count Draynor is commanding the Ghosts, while another evil force is commanding Count Draynor. "The Ghosts flew into the bank and attacked all of the bankers. I only managed to escape while the Ghosts were distracted by my fellow bankers," one of the bankers of Draynor Bank said, who was also a survivor. Another survivor, who refused to give his name, proclaimed that the Ghosts didn't look as transparent as they ought to be. _

_Be sure to buy another newspaper from any General Store tomorrow to hear tomorrow's news. _

The other pages were all mere junk, like Tutorial Island being revamped, the Clan Wars arena's portal now changed from yellow to purple**(A/N: I made this 'yellow portal' up myself) **and a Level 3 able to kill a Level 20. Jay was, however, interested in the Level 3 killing thing.

Jay and I decided to go to Port Sarim to explore, and Queenzezi lead the way. A few bothersome Highwaymen came at us along the way and shouted an irritating "stand and deliver!" but Queenzezi took care of them soon enough. Two Highwaymen left behind their black Capes and Jay and I took them. I strapped the Cape on. It looked great.

I had been to Port Sarim during the Lesser Demon incident, but I didn't have the chance to notice how big the port at Port Sarim was. We stopped at the bar for a drink, which had been repaired and revamped. I bought a glass of beer for 2gp and drunk it all down. It made me feel dizzy, but I could feel it boosting my energy too. There were three more people at the bar, who looked like pirates. After taking a closer look at them, I decided that they really were pirates, and very drunk too. "Aye, matey!" one of them yelled, and I shot out of the bar in fright. I have a phobia of pirates. Or at least I think I do.

Jay and Queenzezi joined me and we walked until we reached a food shop. We decided to split up and meet back here in an hour and half.

I took a look at the gigantic ships and tall seamen until I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," I muttered a word of apology, and looked up to see a... pirate?! I was about to run away in fear when the pirate spoke in a kindly voice. "No worries, mate. What ye doin' all the way 'ere? By the may, me' name be Redbeard Frank!"

I shuddered. What kind of name is Redbeard Frank? But anyway, he's a pirate, so I guess pirate have weird names. Right? "I am, um..." I decided to make up a story to make myself seem even more exciting, so I said, "I am, I am... hunting for treasure! Yeah, that's it."

"Hahaha! Hunting for treasure, will it be? Well, I'll tell ye the location of some treasure for a price!" Redbeard Frank said, who didn't look very drunk. He didn't look like a scammer either. I decided to trust him. "What kind of price?" I asked.

"Karamja Rum, of course!" Redbeard Frank said dreamily. "Karamja Rum is the best rum I've ever drunk, and it's quite rare too! It can only be brewed on Karamja, so I want you to take a ship to Karamja and buy one for me! You give the Karamja Rum to your pal Redbeard Frank, I'll tell you where the treasure is!" Redbeard Frank said in glee. "Problem is, Asgarnia has banned the import of rum, but adventurers are always resourceful, right?" No, not right. But anyway, I'll figure something out. I strode over to a seaman.

"Hello, I want to go to Karamja please..."

* * *

**(A/N) What adventures will Benjamin encounter on Karamja? Stay tuned! **


	14. Docking at Karamja

**(A/N) **

**Review, people! Do review my other Runescape stories also! I'm sorry I did not update for long, I was kind of busy. **

* * *

The ship docked at Karamja and I got out. This had better be good, I thought. I had spent a great amount of 30gp to come here, for a moment I had considered coming after I had earned a little more gp. Unfortunately, I had a quest to complete.

The customs officer eyed me suspiciously as I walked towards Karamja. When I turned back, she flashed a rude look at me that made me run into the nearest house. I tripped and fell, and the first thing I saw were black boots. Getting up, I came face to face with a tanned man with a monkey on his shoulder.

"Hello! I'm Hark, the owner of the banana plantation beside the house," Hark beamed at me. "Now, what do you want, young man?"

Not sure what to say, I decided to ask him for information on the customs officer. Maybe he could give me a clue on how to smuggle the Karamja Rum for Redbeard Frank. "So, um... that customs officer is annoying, isn't she?" I made a useless attempt to start up a topic about the customs officer, but Hark took it lightly.

"Is she?" he arched an eyebrow. Then he laughed. "Well, I can understand how she annoys you. She checks adventurers' items in their backpack, making sure that there are no rum inside. If there are any sort of rum, they will not be allowed on the ship."

_Damn_, I thought. If the customs officer did not check, I had a good chance of getting the rum back to Redbeard Frank. But the unique smell of the rum would lead the seamen on the ship to discover it anyway, and they might kick me off the ship into the sea. "Well, do you have any more information of the customs officer?"

"Well, I ship bananas in crates to Port Sarim everyday, and they have to go past the customs officer. I don't really mind her searching my crates, but she doesn't now. She knows they only contain bananas." Hark grinned.

I had a sudden idea. "Could you offer me a job on your plantation?" I asked hopefully. Hark seemed to consider this for a bit, before he looked back at me and beamed. "Of course I can. If you can fill the crate just at the front of my house with 10 bananas, I could pay you 30gp."

Waving to Hark, I searched for the bar. I easily found it within seconds, as Karamja wasn't such a big place. The bar was rather small. As I took a look around the bar, a friendly-looking man with a kindly voice spoke, "can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, two bottles of Karamja Rum, please," I said. "How much do they cost?"

"5gp each," the man said, and he held out his right hand for the money, his left hand gripping two bottles of freshly brewed Karamja Rum. 10gp for two simple bottles of rum? That was daylight robbery! But all the same, I paid the man and took the two bottles of Karamja Rum. I wanted to try out this fine rum, acccording to Redbeard Frank, and try out it's taste. After my purchase, I walked over to the banana plantation to complete Hark's job.

I climbed up a banana tree, and picked 5 bananas. After climbing another tree, I picked another 5 bananas. All in a day's work, I thought.

Suddenly, a strong-looking adventurer collided with me. I fell to the ground, and rubbed my head. "Ow..." I mumbled, and I looked up to see who I had bumped into. Instead, I received a strong kick. "Watch your way, noob!"

I had bumped into a Level 108 adventurer. He was wearing magnificent armour and his sword looked like it could severe both Queenzezi and Jay's heads. "Watch your way, noob!" the guy repeated, and he shoved me roughly. "Jerk," I muttered out loud, and he swung his sword around the air menacingly. "Jerk? You want some o' this, noob?"

"Stop calling me a noob," I countered, a little afraid of this teen. "What kind of armour is that? What is that weapon?" I asked, curiousity getting the better of me.

"Ah, a noob asking questions," the Level 108 sneered. "This is Dragon Platemail, noob. And this is the Corrupted Blurite Sword. It is like a Blurite Sword, but a thousand times more powerful because of it's evil power. By the way my name is Kenji. Now run along, noob, before I decide to behead you with my sword." Kenji sniggered, and I stepped away. The teen ran out of the plantation and went into the bar. I guessed he was going for a drink. After I had swiped about ten extra bananas for a quick snack, I ran towards the crate outside Hark's house, and filled it up with 10 bananas. At the same time, I stashed a bottle of Karamja Rum inside. Grinning, I went back to Hark.

"I have just filled your crate up with 10 bananas," I informed him, and he nodded. "Okay, I'm going to ship them off to Port Sarim now. Here's 30gp," Hark handed me a handful of coins, and walked me to the door. Waving at him, I spoke with the customs officer to get back to Port Sarim. At the same time, I saw Hark's crate being carried by four seamen into the ship. Smirking, I turned back to the customs officer.

"I would like to get on board this ship please," I told the customs officer. "Sure. You need to pay 30gp to get on board. Also, I'll need to check your belongings," said the customs officer, who was munching on a banana. I had the sudden urge to take out one of my bananas and eat them. "You can't touch my stuff," I retorted. "It's privacy."

The customs officer shrugged. "Whatever. You can't get on board then."

Muttering a string of colourful words at the customs officer, I allowed her to check my backpack. She took a look inside and searched very, very, maybe too closely. Then she straightened up. "You've got a bottle of Karamja Rum in your backpack," she smirked, and she grabbed the bottle before I could take it away. She waved it in the air before tossing it into the sea. My 5gp had just been thrown into the water. I sobbed uncontrollably, wondering why I'd forgotten to hide the rum along with Redbeard Frank's rum. After checking again, she said, "okay, now you can board," in a very rude tone.

I was about to attack the customs officer when she held out her hand for the fee of 30gp. Unwillingly, I handed my 30gp to her and boarded the ship. At the same time, I wolfed down three bananas. It was delicious. Hark grew some high-quality bananas.

About a few minutes later, the ship docked at Port Sarim. Hark had said that the crate would be shipped to the food shop in Port Sarim. Searching around for a food shop, I finally came across a shop with the words in bold letters, 'Keith's Good Foods'.

Stepping into the shop, I asked the store manager, Keith, for a job. "Well, you can dust around the back of the store, it's quite dirty there. Have you got your own white apron?" he asked, as he studied me from head to toe. "Oh, no, I don't." I mumbled. "That's okay. You can have my spare one," Keith handed me a greasy white apron which I put on. I opened the door to the back of the store and searched the crates. I found one particularly full of bananas, and my bottle of Karamja Rum stashed at the bottom. Taking it, I littered my white apron on the ground and went back to the front. Keith eyed me with a little suspicion. "What? So fast? Is the back nice and clean?" he asked. I nodded, and walked out of the door, ignoring Keith's cries of, "hey, it isn't time for knocking off yet!" Smirking, I walked towards Redbeard Frank and gave him the rum, which he drank delightfully.

"Okay, kiddo, a deal is a deal. I'm going to tell you about treasure..." Redbeard Frank said in a hush-hush tone...

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's it, I've got to go to bed now. Do review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **


	15. Aye, Pirates!

**(A/N) **

**Chapter 14 has been edited because of some mistakes. Kudos to Jay Snowfull who helped point them out. Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

A polished Rune Longsword came crashing down on Redbeard Frank and he side-stepped neatly. A brutal voice spoke calmly, "Redbeard Frank, it's been quite long, haven't it?"

Redbeard Frank turned to see a moustached man smirking menacingly. He wielded a Rune Longsword and a Rune Berserker Shield. Two others stood beside him, and they wielded Adamant 2h Swords. They had an eye patch each and a black bandana with the symbol of a skull and crossbones. I backed away, gasping. "Pirates!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" the pirate using a Rune Longsword pointed his weapon at me, his lips in a mad grin. Redbeard Frank grabbed the pirate's Rune Longsword and threw it meters away. While the pirate was distracted, we shot off as if a hundred dogs were chasing us.

We barged rudely into a ship and hid inside. The captain glared at us. "Wheeze... wheeze..." Redbeard Frank muttered. "Those people are... wheeze... pirates... we... worked together... wheeze... under..." Redbeard Frank collapsed. I grabbed all the kebabs on the ship table I supposed was the captain's lunch, and stuffed them down Redbeard Frank's throat. He immediately sat up, recovered. The captain glared at us even harder before kicking us off his ship. We hid behind the Food Shop and sat down, panting.

"We were teammates, as I said," said Redbeard Frank. "We worked under a ruthless pirate named One-Eyed Hector. Hector found a small boy who was good with swords and adopted him, giving him the name Volcanus. He's the one with the Rune Longsword. The other two are twins, Slice and Dice, with all brawn and no brains. Apparently, Hector found some very, very valuable treasure that Volcanus, Slice, and Dice helped him acquire. However, Hector refused to show the treasure to anyone, for fear of anyone snatching it. Volcanus was very angry, teamed up with Slice and Dice, and blew up the whole ship. I escaped with Hector, who kept the treasure chest in Falador, a city not far from here, before vanishing from existence. They probably be after me for the treasure," Redbeard Frank muttered sadly, and I drew my Bronze Sword.

"Well, let's defeat these goons and get the treasure later," I smiled, and I contacted Queenzezi and Jay using my Friends List, sending them the same message: "Come to the area near the Food Shop."

"Hah! Found you!" someone snarled, and I looked to the left to see Slice. On my right appeared Dice, grinning like a mad donkey. Redbeard Frank drew a Rune 2h Sword, attacked Dice, while I went for Slice. He was about ten levels more than me, and he managed to give me a severe slash on my legs, making me unable to stand. Grinning a toothless grin, Slice raised his sword, preparing to kill me, when he dropped it instead. His sword landed on his toes, making him scream. After getting the sword out, he turned, to see Jay, smirking at him. Quickly, I grabbed hold of his sword. A sensational pain flood through me and I was forced to drop the sword. My Runescape Book flew out of my backpack, and opened up to the Stats page.

It was on the Attack stat, and I saw a sword the same as the sword I was trying to wield. It said, "you must be Attack Level 30 to wield this sword."

Turning back, Slice gave me an evil smirk, before grabbing his Adamant 2h Sword and slashed at me roughly. I lost grip of my Bronze Sword, and moaned in pain. Slice was about to finish me off(again) when Jay shot another arrow at him(again). When he turned around, Queenzezi was there to greet him, and stabbed her scimitar into the pirate's gut. Screaming with pain, the pirate collapsed, fresh blood spurting out from his wound. However, he was not dead, and managed to stand up, but was caught in his collar by Jay. With one toss, Slice was sent flying meters away.

On the other hand, Dice's throat had been slit neatly by Redbeard Frank. The pirate disappeared into dust and in his place stood his Adamant 2h Sword, 1000gp and a pile of bones. Redbeard Frank claimed his rewards, when suddenly Volcanus leaped into sight and stabbed Redbeard Frank in the abdomen. Staggering back, Redbeard Frank collapsed, thankfully not dead, but knocked unconscious. Queenzezi jumped forward and thrust her sword at Volcanus, winning a severe scar in Volcanus' arm, which made him drop his Rune Longsword.

Roaring with anger, he was silenced when Queenzezi slashed his legs, making him fall, like me. However, Volcanus caught hold of Queenzezi's legs and brought her crashing down, before grabbing his Rune Longsword with his other hand and slitting her throat. Queenzezi gasped, before she disappeared into dust, leaving behind her Adamant Full Helm and 982000gp. I gasped. I had never seen so much money in my life! Jay lunged forward and elbowed Volcanus away, before grabbing the gp. He couldn't protect the helmet, though. Volcanus grabbed the helmet and put it on his head, grinning with mad glee.

While Queenzezi had been battling Volcanus, Jay had applied a few healing tonics on him, which he got for free from some merchant. I recovered immediately, and the wounds on my legs disappeared immediately. At that moment, Volcanus came lashing at us, and my Bronze Sword clashed with Volcanus' Rune Longsword. I had to struggle wildy, but Volcanus had a smile playing on his lips and looked like he was doing practically nothing at all.

To his annoyance, a Bronze Arrow plunged deep into his shoulder. Pulling it out with ease, Volcanus shoved me away and charged forward to attack Jay. Horrified, Jay shot off like a cheetah. I lunged at Volcanus' legs and brought him crashing down, like what he had done with Queenzezi. I plunged my sword into his back twice, and that was enough to make him disappear into a pile of bones and Queenzezi's Adamant Full Helm. I knew they would respawn though. Redbeard Frank, at that moment, came towards us, and so did Queenzezi, who had respawned in Lumbridge and made her way here. Jay handed Queenzezi her gp back, and gave me a friendy pat on the shoulder which seemed to be his way of saying "thank-you".

"We have to get to Falador before those pirates do..." Redbeard Frank muttered, before throwing a sharp Mithril Dagger at Slice who was hobbling along, hoping to get away. The dagger hit him in the head, and Slice was dead.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jay yelled, as he pumped his fist up into the air.

And so, we headed out of Port Sarim, to the city of Falador.

* * *

**(A/N) Whew, I managed to finish this before 14th December. The Author's Note will shift to Chapter 16, and will be replaced by another document when I get back on the 18th. Do review and tell me what you think of the chapter! **


	16. Arrr, Treasure!

**Chapter 16: Arr, Treasure!**

* * *

Queenzezi took the lead and lead us towards Falador. Just minutes ago, the ruthless pirates who had once been Redbeard Frank's teammates: Volcanus, Slice, and Dice, had ambushed us, to find out more about the treasure the pirate One-Eyed Hector had hid in Falador. Slice had obviously heard our conversation and must have ran back to Lumbridge to tell Volcanus and Dice. We had to get the treasure before the gang of pirates.

Redbeard Frank took a swig of Wizard's Mind Bomb as we headed towards Falador. A couple of wizards who looked pretty evil and vile to me started flinging Fire Blasts, Wind Blasts, Earth Blasts and Water Blasts at us. A necromancer snarled at us and turned Jay into a mushroom. He became normal in a minute, and was enraged. We ended up fighting the wizards. "We're wasting time," I hissed, as I went forward to combat the necromancer. The necromancer sniggered, and cast a spell that made a vile skeleton rise from the ground. The skeleton groped at me and moaned. I stepped back in disgust, and thrust my sword into the skeleton, making the skeleton groan. Jay scored a shot at the skeleton before being pestered by an annoying Fire Wizard.

I reduced the skeleton to mere bones and pulled Redbeard Frank away from the chaos, and sprinted to Falador. We couldn't waste time playing with those wizards. Jay and Queenzezi fended the wizards off and caught up with us. The wizards chased after, but when we got to the entrance of Falador, they stopped and went back to pestering another adventurer.

"Halt!" a guard with Iron Chainmail, Steel Platelegs and a dangerously sharp Steel Scimitar stopped us before we could walk into Falador. "How do I know that you're not spies of the Black Knights here to cause trouble?" the guard spat in our faces. "Because we say we aren't," Jay retorted. Surprisingly, the guard sheathed his sword and with the simple words of "alright! Please enter then!", he let us into the great city of Falador. I gasped. The city was magnificent, and was entirely white. The houses were white, the shops were white, even that castle in the distance was white. I guessed the castle to be the White Knights' Castle.

"Falador is also known as the City of White Knights, since Falador is under the White Knights' rule. They are a group of Saradomin supporters who are enemies of the Black Knights, who are supporters of Zamorak," said Queenzezi, as Redbeard Frank lead us to the Garden of Falador. "One-Eyed Hector hid his treasure chest in the garden. It is somewhere around here..." Redbeard Frank took out a spade and started digging. We heard a loud clunk, and we started digging with our own hands. We finally unearthed an old chest. Grinning with glee, I was about to open the treasure chest when a Mithril Dagger was sent flying towards me. Queenzezi leaped in front of me and blocked the oncoming attack with her shield. I looked at the direction the Mithril Dagger had came from, and saw our attacker.

"Slice!" I growled. Queenzezi turned, to see Volcanus and Dice coming towards us. Redbeard Frank grabbed Dice and with fast sword moves, made his clothes into tatters. Dice was enraged, and wrestled with Redbeard Frank for control of the sword. Volcanus was about to help when Queenzezi sent him flying back with a powerful kick. Jay and I attacked Slice, and it wasn't long before I killed the pirate, by slitting his throat, like what Redbeard Frank and Volcanus had did.

Jay started shooting arrows at Dice, while I ran forward to help Queenzezi with Volcanus. Snarling, Volcanus pushed Queenzezi away and tried to slash my throat, but Queenzezi made him stop in his tracks by stabbing his buttocks. Volcanus roared with pain and Queenzezi tackled him to the ground. I was about to cut his throat when Dice brought me crashing to the ground. Apparently, he had finished with Jay and had knocked Redbeard Frank unconscious with something he called 'sleeping gas'.

I was struggling with Dice, who, apparently, had stole Redbeard Frank's Rune 2h Sword. Laughing, Dice slashed my back, but I managed to stand up anyway. I kicked Dice in the groin and made him drop the sword. I stepped on the Rune 2h Sword and kicked it away. Dice was undaunted and was about to bring out his Adamant 2h Sword when I pinched his cheeks hard, before kicking him once again in the groin. Dealing the final blow with my sword, I watched as Dice disappeared into dust, leaving behind his Adamant 2h Sword, which I kept in my backpack. I picked up Redbeard Frank's Rune 2h Sword and put it on the ground beside him.

At that moment, Queenzezi was knocked back hard. I turned to face Volcanus, snickering at Queenzezi. I lunged at him, and plunged my sword into his abdomen. Volcanus yelled in pain, and collapsed, but not before stabbing his Rune Longsword into my abdomen too. "Arghh..." I muttered, before I blacked out.

I was dropped from the skies to the center of Lumbridge. Quickly, I rushed from Lumbridge past a sheep pen and the crossroads, to the Garden of Falador. The battle wasn't over, even though Volcanus was severely injured. Slice and Dice had respawned and came back to help him. Queenzezi was about to get ruthlessly killed. I took on Dice since he had nothing to defend himself, and killed him in an instant, before moving on to Slice, who was already attacking me anyway. Redbeard Frank had awoke and was helping Queenzezi in fighting Volcanus. What was taking Jay so long, I thought, as I kicked Slice hard. Slice dropped his sword, much to my delight, and I killed him in two minutes.

"Yay! I own!" I shouted, even though I did not know what the word 'own' meant. Volcanus had also been killed, and had dropped his Rune Longsword, which Queenzezi kept. After that, she ran to the entrance of Falador to tell them not to allow any pirates to enter. She managed to convince the guards by lying that the pirates were criminals plotting to destroy the White Knights. She ran back to us after accomplishing her task. I looked at my Friends List only to see the words Jay Riley in gray, meaning that he was not available. I wondered what Jay was up to. At that moment, Redbeard Frank had brought over the treasure chest and opened it. He gasped in awe. Inside had 100000gp, and a powerful-looking sword which looked like it could take down cities with two swings.

"This... is the legendary Destruction Blade! It can only be wielded by people of tremendous power!" Redbeard Frank muttered, and he reached forward to pick up the blade. However, he did not have the strength to wield it. Queenzezi tried, and failed. I tried, and I was amazed. I could lift the Destruction Blade! I swung it around, and before I could even say "woah", all the gardeners in the garden had been destroyed and the fence had been crushed completely. The sword had amazing power!

I split the money between Redbeard Frank and us, which gave me 50000gp. I was planning to share the gp with all my friends, Queenzezi refused, however. I decided to give Jay 25000gp, but where was he? He should be here by now. At that moment, my Runescape Book flew out of my hands to the Quests page. Another quest had just been completed! I studied my Quests page. I had completed two quests: 'Farming Rivalry' and 'Pirate's Treasure' and had two Quest Points. Redbeard Frank gave me an Amulet of Strength as a departing gift as he walked back to Port Sarim. I strapped on the Amulet of Strength and felt my strength enhance greatly.

But... where was Jay?

* * *

**(A/N) Well, managed to do another chapter before my holiday. Review please! (EDITED) Thanks to Jay Snowfull for pointing out mistakes =) **


	17. Truth! A Friend's Downfall

**(A/N) **

**Ooh, I'm back from my holiday. Fun, and I got some great stuff! On with the story! Where did Jay disappear to?

* * *

**"What the hell..."

Jay found himself bounded in thick ropes. He struggled, but the ropes only clung tighter to him. Jay gasped, as he saw a menacing-looking shadow. The shadow's hands was moving, and Jay realised this was a Snare spell, and the shadow was controlling it. Two seconds later, something hard struck his head and he was swallowed up in darkness...

* * *

"Hyaaaaa!!!" I swung my new weapon around, creating huge hurricanes that smashed the trees hard. I could not unleash it's full power less it destroyed the nearest city. Queenzezi was munching down on a swordfish she had caught while fishing. "Where's Jay?" she asked, and I shrugged. I was dying to know more about this Destruction Blade. Where did it come from? How did One-Eyed Hector acquire it? Why did I have the power to wield this invincible weapon? As I thought, I made the trees topple down, and the trees fell on top of one another, like dominoes. I took a rest. Redbeard Frank really could have telled me more about this invincible blade, but perharps he didn't even know what the Destruction Blade was, only it's name and it was a powerful sword or whatever...

"Where the hell is Jay?!" Queenzezi shouted. "I wanna move on already!"

"Well, we can always go look for him..." I sighed, and took out my Runescape Book, before turning to my Friends List page. Queenzezi and Jay's names were there. Queenzezi's name was glowing a cheerful green, while Jay's was still a dull gray. Desperately, I typed in a message. "Where are you?" I typed, and sent it, hoping Jay would receive it, even though his name was in gray.

* * *

"Arghh..." Jay's eyes flew open. His head was spinning. He was in a dark room. Getting up, Jay strode towards the door and tried to open it. Locked, as he suspected. Angrily, he kicked the door hard. Suddenly, he heard the door being unlocked on the other side. Jay was about to fish his Shortbow out of his backpack when he realised his backpack wasn't strapped onto his back, like it usually was. It had disappeared, along with his weapon, and his stuff. His arrows and quiver had also disappeared, and his armour had also vanished. He wore a black top and black pants to match, the clothing he had started with, and they were in tatters.

The door opened, and Jay launched a kick. However, there was nobody there. Jay's jaw dropped, before he heard a sound coming from his back. Quickly, Jay spun round, only to receive a heavy smash on his head. Jay collapsed, almost passing out, but he didn't. He looked up, to see a man clad in a Black Platebody and Black Platelegs. His face was hidden by a Black Full Helm, and he wielded a Black Longsword and a Black Kiteshield. Jay gasped. A Black Knight!

"Dude, he's such a noob. Are you sure this is worth the Black Knights' time?" the Black Knight snarled. Another figure stepped out from the shadows. The figure smirked. "Of course. The Destruction Blade has been acquired by... the yellow mutant, shall we say? In the meantime, I have ordered an army of Black Knights to assasinate Redbeard Frank. He'll no longer be a problem. As for those troublesome pirates Volcanus, Slice, and Dice, I have also taken care of them, and we will no longer need to worry about them shooting their mouths off. But to capture that yellow mutant, we will first kidnap his friends, and kill them. It just makes the situation all the more fun..." the figure told the Black Knight. Then, the menacing figure leaned down and his red piercing eyes glared at Jay, his lips curled into a cunning smile.

"Beep beep!"

"Eh?" the red-eyed guy, who looked quite young, took out Jay's Runescape Book. He smirked. "Looks like the yellow mutant is trying to contact him," the figure nodded towards Jay, who was sprawled on the floor. The Black Knight took off his helmet and grinned a toothless grin. "Let's lure him to the Black Knights' Fortress. From there, we can corner him and kill him."

"No! If you kill him, I'll kill you instead," the red-eyed teen roared. "You may only kill his friends. I want him for my own use..."

With that, the red-eyed teen walked away.

* * *

"Hmm?" I looked at my Friends List. Jay had responded! However, once I looked at it, a feeling of dread crept up my spine.

"Come to the Black Knights' Fortress if you want your friend back," I read. Queenzezi got up immediately. "What?"

"Jay's been... um, what's that word? Yeah! Jay's been kidnapped!" Queenzezi snapped her fingers. "But by whom?" I asked. Queenzezi shrugged. "We can always head over to the Black Knights' Fortress to find out."

"Where is this menacing sounding place?" I asked. "You're right to call it menacing," Queenzezi laughed slightly. "It's a dangerous place, and they attack anyone who goes near. I went there once to be a spy for the White Knights. They almost beheaded me. And..." Queenzezi paused dramatically. "...if you are slayed by a Zamorakian, you stay that way. You can never respawn. I almost got beheaded when I worked as a spy. They are as ruthless as Zamorak himself."

I considered this piece of information, before nodding. "Okay. Let's move."

Queenzezi simply nodded, and sprinted past the annoying wizards, who glared at us, and to a deserted path. It was a long way, but finally, we started to get close. We passed a monastery. Cabbages grew at the back of this monastery, and Queenzezi suggested picking them, to heal ourselves if the Black Knights got a shot at us. We picked the cabbage field dry, much to the anger and disgust of a few monks. But before they could scream at us or attack us, we had fled towards the Black Knights' Fortress.

A few guards stood at the doorway, and glanced at us suspiciously. They had a Bronze Med Helmet and an Iron Chainbody each. The not-so-tough-looking ones wielded Black Swords with no shields, while the tough and tall ones wielded strong-looking Black Battleaxes, while some others wielded Black Warhammers. They also had a Black Sq Shield.

"Heh," Queenzezi chuckled. "I could kick all of their asses and give them a wedgie."

I did not know what a wedgie meant, but I didn't really care. "Come on, you go first," I said, and she agreed readily. Yelling at the top of her voice, Queenzezi charged at the guards, taking on the lot of them. As twenty over guards piled on her, I slipped past them and into the fortress. A Black Knight glanced at me blankly, before rushing at me to kill me. He slashed my ass and I yelped. The Black Knight chased me as I ran all around the room. Soon, Queenzezi came in, and I could see a few guards' bloodied bodies on the outside. Queenzezi looked pretty wounded, but she charged at the Black Knight anyway, grabbed his Black Full Helm and smashed his head with it. The Black Knight gasped, before being knocked into unconsciousness.

Dropping the helmet, Queenzezi gestured for me to come over. "A hidden passage is behind the wall. You have to push the wall to enter, but it's quite tiring. Why don't you smash the wall with your Destruction Blade?" Queenzezi suggested. I shrugged and swung my weapon furiously. The wall shattered into pieces with one light swing of my blade. Suddenly, shouts alerted us. The shattering of the wall had alerted the other Black Knights. "Nice suggestion," I glared at Queenzezi, who simply yelled at me. "Get your ass up there!" she pointed towards a staircase at the end of the hidden passage. I ran up the staircase with Queenzezi following.

"You! How dare you invade the fortress?" a Black Knight yelled at me, who was at the top of the staircase. Queenzezi pounced on him and beheaded him quickly.

"Ah, finally, here you are," said a voice behind us. We spun round, to see a tall Black Knight. He took off his helmet, to reveal a cruel moustached face. He had a scar on his left cheek. He was dragging an unconscious Jay towards us. His backpack had disappeared, along with his armour, Shortbow and arrows. Queenzezi charged at the Black Knight, who simply smirked and kicked her back. Queenzezi staggered back, and popped a cabbage into her mouth. She glared at the Black Knight, who simply laughed at her.

"Queenzezi, weak as always. I've not forgotten how you helped the White Knights by working undercover and spying on us," the Black Knight sniggered. Then he turned to me. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pain, and I am one of the most high-ranked officials of the Black Knights. Zamorak has ordered me to capture you," Pain jabbed a finger at me, and continued, "...and kill all of your friends. And I have already started... with this man," Pain held up Redbeard Frank's head. I gasped in horror.

"Hahahaha!" Pain laughed in triumph. Then he fixed me with a crazy glare. "And now, I'll behead this friend of yours right in front of you!" Pain drew a Black Longsword and was about to slit Jay's throat when I sprung at him and kicked his weapon out of his hands. Growling, Pain flung Jay at me and we both smashed into the wall. At that moment, Jay woke up.

"Why?" I shouted at him. "What do you want with me?"

"Time you knew," Pain chuckled. "Did you think you were an ordinary human being? No person below Level 100 can wield the Destruction Blade! And you could? Why is that?" Pain yelled like a maniac. "Because you are not supposed to be any ordinary noob! You are living energy created by Saradomin himself!"

"What?!" I muttered. "Yes," Pain chuckled. "Saradomin was about to craft this energy he had created into the most invincible being that would crush all evil, until Zamorak came along trying to disrupt this piece of invincible good energy to invincible evil energy. However, they were both careless. The energy was supposed to receive part of Saradomin's power, or part of Zamorak's power. However, this piece of energy accidentally received both, good and evil, making it turn yellow and malfunctioning. As a result the energy became a being of good, however, becoming a pure noob too. However, you have locked power within you, both Saradomin and Zamorak's power. Zamorak's aim is to kill all of Saradomin's energy inside you and make you pure Zamorakian. It's no use resisting!" Pain roared.

With that, Pain attacked Queenzezi, who was distracted by all this sudden news, and smashed her head with a Black Warhammer that pulsed with evil and powerful aura. Queenzezi's eyelids became heavy, before she finally collapsed into dust, a simple pile of bones and all her stuff. I looked in shock, as Pain laughed heartily.

"Hahahahaha! Hahaha! Evil will triumph!"

* * *

**(A/N) Queenzezi has vanished from existence all thanks to the Black Knight official Pain. Will Jay be killed too? Will evil really triumph? Stay tuned! Oh yes, and if you think the story is ending soon, you better think twice! **


	18. Saradomin Pays a Visit

**(A/N) **

**Well, this story won't be ending so soon, even though it looks like it. Oh yes, and if you read this, runegirl19, sorry I had to kick your character out of the story, but if you wish, I could make another character that belongs to you. Okay, enjoy the story! Oh yes, and Merry Xmas!**

Jay leapt for Queenzezi's stuff as quickly as he could before Pain could swipe them. Amongst Queenzezi's belongings, Jay found a Training Bow he was able to use, and a few Iron Arrows. "Eat pie!" Jay shouted, and he released an Iron Arrow, that flew through the air and stabbed into Pain's head. Pain simply pulled it out. "Is that the best you got? Well, try this!" Pain ran at him and was able to land a deep slash on Jay's chest, making him fall to the ground, gasping hard.

That was when I noticed Pain's Black Warhammer had a green tip. "Poison." I growled. "Come with me, Son of Saradomin, or should I rather apply force on you? I actually prefer the second option, you know," smiled Pain slyly. Suddenly, my head filled with numbness and I was swallowed up in darkness.

**Normal Point of View **

Jay collapsed to the ground, still alive, but barely. He looked up to see Benjamin with a white glow in his eyes. His entire body had turned white and he was floating in mid-air. Benjamin pointed to the Black Knight. "Pain of the Black Knights!" Benjamin yelled, in a deep voice Jay had never heard before. "Prepare to die!"

"Oh no..." Pain's eyes widened. "Saradomin!"

"Enough talk. Saradomin Strike!" Benjamin's Destruction Blade glowed white, maybe too white, and he slashed Pain with it. Pain screamed. "Nooooooooooooooooo!" the Black Knight roared, as he collapsed. "People killed by the... gasp... Saradomin Strike... cannot... be... gasp... respawned..." Pain said with his dying breath, before he closed his eyes for eternity, and disappeared into a pile of bones and his Black Knight armour.

Benjamin then dropped to the ground. When he opened his eyes, the white glow in them had vanished.

**Benjamin's Point of View **

"Arghh..." I got up. My head was spinning. "What happened?" I asked, and then I noticed Pain's Black Knight armour and a pile of bones. I ran over and picked them up. "Did Pain die?"

Jay grinned and nodded. "You were really cool, Benjamin. You suddenly flew up in the air and had white eyes, and then you owned Pain with a simple slash of your Destruction Blade. Speaking of which, Pain kept referring to you as Saradomin. What the hell did you do?"

I refused to comment. Although I knew what happened. Saradomin must have taken control of me at that moment to rescue me from Pain. Just then, I heard a kindly voice in my head. "Get out of here, before it's too late." I didn't know why, but I heeded the voice's advice.

"Let's get out of here before we get slain," I told Jay, and told him what would happen if we got killed by a Zamorakian. "Omigosh. Okay, let's go back. But what 'bout Queenzezi?" he asked a little bitterly. "We've avenged her death," I told him calmly. "Now, let's return to Lumbridge. I believe there'll be more chaos awaiting us soon... "

With that, Jay and I returned to Lumbridge using Lumbridge Home Teleport, feeling a little different without Queenzezi around.

* * *

**(A/N) Was it too short? Too stupid? Too good? Too exciting? Tell me in a review! Yes, it is too short. Sorry, but I'll be uploading another chapter right away ^^ **


	19. The Beginning of Christmas

**(A/N) **

**It's only been about five minutes since I uploaded Chapter 18: Saradomin Pays a Visit. But anway, to compensate for the short length of that story, I am making another one. This chapter is about Christmas! Merry Christmas to all, although it's not the actual date yet. But anyway, RuneScape has a Christmas event already ^^. If you need help in the event, please just give me a private message. The new Dramatic Point emote was especially cool. Oh and yes, if you haven't noticed, Jay Riley has lost all his stuff, not including his Dragon's Time(the expensive watch Queenzezi sold him). Jay has a Training Bow, though, and a thousand Iron Arrows he found in Queenzezi's backpack. He has also become the inheritor of all of Queenzezi's stuff in her backpack. **

* * *

I woke up to the sound of fluttering birds outside the window and Jay's yelling. I had been dreaming about how the hell could energy mutate into the shape of a human, like my case. Zamorak and Saradomin was having a big fight behind me, and that was when they both started yelling, "Benjamin! Benjamin! Benjamin!"

It had turned out to be Jay, nudging me and yelling at me loudly. "Benjamin! Benjamin! Wake up!"

"What? Is it a burglar? Is it an intruder?" I reached out for my Destruction Blade, which was kept under my bed in a sword sheath that I had bought from the General Store for the sum of 20gp. "No, silly!" Jay gave me a great big smirk. "It's Christmas! Look outside! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Jay shouted at the top of his lungs. I believed that the innkeeper at the ground floor could hear Jay's shouts.

I looked out of the window. Sure enough, it was snowing. People were all around, playing in the snow, and a majority were making snowmen. We quickly ran downstairs, and was greeted by the innkeeper. "Merry Christmas!" the innkeeper said warmly. "Please, have a free jug of Santa's Snow Beer!" the innkeeper offered us each a jug of cold, white liquid. It looked disgusting at first, but when I drank it, it felt nice and cooling. I thanked the innkeeper and ran out of the inn to the town of Lumbridge.

As Jay and I was locked in a snowball fight, the snow started falling all of a sudden. The snow started disappearing, as did the snowmen. The Christmas decorations fell onto the ground and shattered into tiny pieces. What was going on? A few citizens and adventurers were getting scared already. "Let's hope it's not the work of evil..." Jay muttered, and I nodded in agreement. Suddenly, an old wizard and a boy whose skin was made of solid ice appeared. The boy was wielding a large ice club weapon and the old wizard wielded an ice staff. "Hahahaha! Tremble at my feet, RuneScapians!" the boy roared.

"It's Jack Frost and Ebenezer Scrooge. The two of them are always trying to spoil Christmas!" one of the citizens said. "Ah, but this year we didn't come alone. Come forth, my friend..." the boy, who I believed to be Jack Frost, summoned up a familiar tough-looking teen, with a cruel smile on his face. "Kenji!" I yelled. Jay recgonised this person too. "Aren't you on the Most Wanted List?" Jay blurted out.

"It doesn't pay to be nosy, boy," Kenji sniggered, and he charged at Jay, who dodged Kenji's attack swiftly. "You're fast, I'll give you that," snarled Kenji. "We have come to spoil Christmas for RuneScape! No one can enjoy Christmas now!" and with that, Jack Frost started to laugh an evil laugh, however, it sounded more like a childish laugh to me. "Stop this nonsense," I chided Jack Frost. "No one is going to miss Christmas. Not now. Not ever."

"Oh yeah?" Jack Frost said cockily, as his gaze turned towards me. "Well, prove it by defeating me in battle then!"

"You're on!" I accepted his challenge, and Scrooge smirked. "That would make three of us. Let's see how you will fair against the three of us," Scrooge gave me an annoying smirk. Kenji laughed at me too. "Isn't that the noob I ran into at Karamja? You're still alive and kicking? Well, that's a surprise."

"Tomorrow at noon," Jack Frost said with an evil grin plastered on his lips. "Come to the Land of Snow. I'll be waiting at Scrooge's house," he smirked. "Get ready to lose," before disappearing.

* * *

**(A/N) Christmas Christmas FTW! Have a merry Christmas! **


	20. A Newcomer! Battle in the Land of Snow

**(A/N) **

**Hello, all of my readers. To Tuskface, there's a change of plan. I would like to include your character inside this chapter now. Thank you, and enjoy the story! P.S. You did not state your dog's name, so I'll just name it Tusky. Sorry, but you didn't mention it, you know. I added that Alex has a Rune Berserker Shield, hope you don't mind. And also, she has a talent, speed! ^^ **

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. Citizens were scattering around Lumbridge hanging up the decorations all over again. But first I had to figure out where was this 'Land of Snow'. I grabbed my backpack and left the inn, and walked towards the Lumbridge Restaurant, gobbled up a sumptous meal of fried eggs and ham before walking over to Lumbridge Castle. Perharps someone there could give me information on the Land of Snow.

Suddenly, a group of tough-looking people wielding Black Maces walked over to me. The leader was wearing a powerful Dragon Platebody and heavy-looking Dragon Platelegs. I recgonised his face at once. "Kenji!"

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here, boys!" Kenji snarled, and I realized he was drunk. The young men behind him, who should be gangsters, chuckled loudly at me. "Give us ya' moneeeee, nooob," they said drowsily. I backed away. "Y... You're not getting my hard-earned money," I dared to mutter. "What was that, noob?!" Kenji exploded, shocking me. He held his weapon to my neck. "You better do what we tell you or you face the consequences, noob."

"Hey, you!" Kenji heard noise and groaning noises behind him and he spun round. A girl wearing full Black stood behind him, and she had taken out Kenji's gang, nice and quick. She gripped the hilt of her Mithril Scimitar tightly, and had a Rune Berserker Shield. Kenji laughed like a maniac. "What can you, a Level 49 do to me?" he yelled loudly, before he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down, to see a dog biting hard at his leg.

"Away with you, stupid dog!" roared Kenji, and he kicked the dog away. The newcomer caught the dog neatly and stroked it. "Hmph," the newcomer got into a battle stance. "Come on," she said confidently. "You're going to your grave," laughed Kenji in the evil way, and he swung his Corrupted Rune Battleaxe around. I noticed that he had changed weapons.

"Let's see how you..." Kenji stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed the newcomer had drove her weapon into Kenji's Dragon Platebody. It did not damage Kenji, but it created a hole in his Dragon Platebody. Before Kenji could counter-attack, the newcomer was gone.

"Where are..." Kenji felt a sharp pain at his back and spun round, but no one was there. Suddenly, he felt stinging pain on his cheek. There was a deep gash, and the Level 49 smirked. "Well, what do you think of my speed? Eat pie!" the Level 49 yelled, as she charged at him faster than a train. She rammed into Kenji, who collapsed, dead. The Level 49 grinned, and for the first time I noticed she had short red hair. "Heh, this guy only had a small portion of energy left. I think he got into a fight with someone else. This was the reason I could kill him," the redhead turned towards me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "My name is Alexandra, Alex for short. This is my faithful dog Tusky," Alex smiled. "I'm Benjamin," I shook hands with Alex, then I asked her, "do you know about the Land of Snow? How can I get there?"

"Of course I know about the Land of Snow. It is basically a world where it snows everyday, and it is mighty cold. Every Christmas, a Christmas Cupboard will appear in Falador, Varrock and Draynor. This Christmas Cupboard is the only way to enter the Land of Snow. But after Christmas, the Christmas Cupboard is gone, and any Runescapian who is still there after Christmas will be stuck forever, and can only come back the next Christmas.

"It sounds scary," I shuddered. "Not at all," laughed Alex. "Every Christmas, the Queen of Snow, monarch of the Land of Snow, will have a feast for all the adventurers passing through the Land of Snow to enjoy. If you want, I could lead you to the Christmas Cupboard in Draynor," Alex said kindly. "Alright. Let me get my friend first," I told her, and messaged Jay using the Friends List. At the same time, I added 'Alexandra' onto my Friends List.

In a few minutes, Jay had arrived. "Yo, Benjamin, my man, and who is this?" he eyed Alex, who introduced herself. "Alexandra, Alex for short. This is Tusky," Alex gestured towards her dog. Jay nodded, and turned to me. "Hey, so, what now? Are we going to the Land of Snow, wherever this place is?"

"Yes, I'll be leading you there," Alex smiled, and walked towards the exit of Lumbridge, with Jay and I trailing behind. Soon enough, we had reached Draynor. I realised Lumbridge and Draynor were quite near. Also, I explained to Alex why I wanted to enter the Land of Snow. "Heh, I had a run-in with Jack before," Alex laughed. "We had a fierce battle, and he kept blasting me with ice-related spells, while also using that club of his to smash me into dust. However, I emerged the winner anyway. I think he inherited those spells from that nasty old man, Ebenezer Scrooge. Anyway, here we are. If you go through that Christmas Cupboard, you'll be on the Land of Snow on the other side."

The three of us walked through the Christmas Cupboard and when I reached the other side, a voice yelled at me. "Oh no, everything is wrong, wrong, wrong!"

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern. "Jack Frost, Scrooge and a tough guy named Kenji has stolen all the food! When Santa Claus tried to get the food back, the Kenji guy knocked him unconscious and dragged him away! What now? Santa Claus is kidnapped and the Queen of Snow's feast is ruined!" the man sobbed. "Santa Claus?" I turned to Alex for an explanation. Alex explained that Santa is the Queen of Snow's husband, and delivers presents to nice children while trying to make naughty children nice every Christmas.

"How can we help?" I asked, and the man pointed to a bunch of imps made of ice. "Those are the snow imps. Speak to one of them, I'm sure they can tell you more, and brief you on what you need to do," the man said through sobs. I nodded, and walked over to one of the snow imps.

"Hello?" I greeted the snow imp, who looked at me. "Are you humans here for the feastie?" the snow imp asked, looking glum. "Yes, but we heard that it is ruined and Santa Claus has been kidnapped. Can we do something to help?"

"Of course! Why not we form a team and take down Jack, Scrooge, and that nasty stooopid Kenji together?" the snow imp suggested. We agreed, and he explained that his name was Marvin. "I'll be the brains, and you guys can be the height!"

"What's the plan, 'brains'?" Jay chuckled, and Marvin thought for a moment. "Hey, I know what. Jack Frost challenged me to a battle at noon here, remember? I say we form a team and take him, Scrooge and Kenji down by using our fists. Maybe that'll make them give up Santa Claus," I said, and everyone nodded. Then, suddenly, we were covered in smoke. "What's happening?" Marvin growled. "If this is one of Scrooge's schemes, I'm gonna..." Marvin's hands curled into fists as the smoke cleared.

"Welcome!" roared a frosty voice, and we turned to see Jack Frost, Scrooge and Kenji, who had obviously respawned and made it to the battle. "This is the Ice Frost Arena, where we'll battle! It's my team versus yours!" Jack smirked. "Okay, Team Frost, attack!!!" he roared, and the three bad guys charged at us. Jay sprinted away, unnoticed, and started shooting arrows at Jack Frost, who scowled, and tried to attack him, but Marvin and I kept him from doing that. Alex was being piled by Kenji and Scrooge, and when Jay saw this, he changed targets and shot his arrows at Scrooge. Kenji pushed Alex away and ran for Jay, who tried to run, and failed. I watched as Jay fell down, and Kenji pounced.

Jay rolled away, and Kenji smashed head-first onto the ground. Jay shot an arrow with a green tip onto his head. A poison arrow! Suddenly, Jack Frost shot me with an icy blast that sent me flying meters away. Marvin and Tusky teamed up and attacked Jack Frost together, so I strayed away and started attacking Kenji along with Jay. "Noooooo!" Kenji yelled, as I smashed his Dragon Platebody into pieces using my Destruction Blade, and although I was using the Destruction Blade, breaking Kenji's Dragon Platebody made me sweat profusely. When it had almost shattered, Kenji grabbed me effortlessly and tossed me away, and stood up. He pulled the poison arrow out of him, but the poison had already seeped into his body. Kenji was losing needed energy by the minute.

Alex noticed the situation. "You're losing, Scrooge," she stated. "Surrender Santa and the feast goodies now!"

"Never!" Scrooge roared, and attacked Alex with a Fire Wave. Alex screamed, and her Black Platebody got scorched pretty badly. However, no one noticed the black spots as the Black Platebody was already black. "Die!" Scrooge struck Alex hard with his staff, but Alex blocked it with her Rune Berserker Shield. "Berserker Shields are nicknamed the 'Shields of Top Defence'. No one can even touch me if I use this shield!" Alex smirked, and she kicked Scrooge's staff away. Scrooge twisted Alex's right wrist, making her drop her scimitar in pain, and gave her a kick in the face. Alex staggered backwards. She would have fainted already if she did not have her Black Full Helm on. Scrooge might be an old man, but he had some strong kicks!

"I'll fight you to the death!" Kenji roared, and sprung at me. I tried to sweep him away with my Destruction Blade, but he managed to give me a hard slash anyway. I collapsed, severely injured. Jay jumped in front of me and shot two poison arrows at Kenji, but he dodged them. He was already sweating profusely, the poison given from the first poison arrow was working. If he hadn't dodge those arrows, he would have been dead by now.

"Arghhh... headache, headache!" Kenji shouted, and he held his head painfully. Taking the chance, I rammed into him hard, making us both smash against the wall, but Kenji took more damage. I smashed his Dragon Platebody hard with my Destruction Blade again, making it eventually shatter. With that, I stabbed him in the abdomen, and he roared as blood spilled out continuously. "You're not dead yet?" I groaned. "Not until you are!" Kenji shouted, and grabbed my head, before smashing it against the wall. I collapsed too. I was now in the same state as Kenji, except I wasn't dying. "N... No... I'm... dead..." Kenji dropped his Corrupted Rune Battleaxe as he closed his eyes, and disappeared. He left behind all his gp, 200K, which I took gladly. I was now filthy rich! I also took his Corrupted Rune Battleaxe, and as I touched it, pain shot through my arm. I realised that I did not have the required Attack level to wield this powerful weapon, so I decided to sell it later on.

I high-fived Jay and we attacked Jack Frost along with Marvin and Tusky, who were dead tired. Jack Frost was already injured by Marvin's ice attacks and Tusky's sharp bites. I stabbed the Destruction Blade in him as Jay shot ten poison arrows at him, not one missing. Jack Frost dropped dead, and I grabbed his ice club, which I named Freezing Giant Club, and it was gigantic alright. I was delighted to find I could wield my new weapon, and tried it out. Quickly, I smashed Scrooge's head with my weapon, and he was dead immediately. It seemed Alex had already taken a lot of energy out of him. But Alex was as worn out. She collapsed. I thought if she suffered another hit from Scrooge, she would have been dead.

"We won!" I said, panting. Jay was not injured, as he had attacked from a safe distance because of his Range skills. I was thinking of taking up Range when we were teleported back to the Land of Snow.

* * *

**(A/N) That was a long chapter. Next up, Jack Frost gets his revenge as Benjamin, Jay and Alex tries to get Santa and the goodies back for the Land of Snow. **


	21. A Christmas Warble

**(A/N) **

**Updating 2 chapters in one day. Christmas Eve is finally here! All hail Santa Claus! **

* * *

We rested before we went on with our quest. Marvin told us that the goodies and Santa Claus would maybe be in Scrooge's house, so we went to check it out. Marvin lead us to a gate, that lead to a mansion. The door was locked. Jay was about to kick it when Marvin's hands started moving slowly. The door's hinges flew off and we entered. "That was some impressive magic," Alex praised Marvin, who had a big grin plastered on his blue face.

The first thing we saw was a man who was pretty fat(in Jay's opinion) and wore a red coat. He had a bushy white beard. We walked towards the imprisoned man. "Santa Claus! Are you alright?" Alex addressed the imprisoned man in red. Santa Claus shook his head sadly. "Jack, Ebenezer Scrooge and Kenji imprisoned me in this magic cage! I can't get out!" he sighed.

"Those three baddies will pay for doing this to you, Nick!" Marvin yelled. Suddenly, there was a booming voice. "Who's there?" snarled the familiar voice, and Ebenezer Scrooge walked out of the nearest room towards us. "You dare come here?"

Alex drew her scimitar, and Jay prepared to fire a poisoned Iron Arrow. "Hello, er... We've come to ask you to free Santa and return the goodies," I tried to talk nicely, while Marvin snarled at Scrooge, "you're a mean, old geezer..."

"No one's freeing that oaf. If you try, you'll be in the same state as him!" Scrooge roared. "You're a stooopid, meanie..." Marvin continued snarling. "But it's Christmas!" I tried to tell him, but he laughed. "Bah! The holiday that annoys me most! Now you get out of here, before I fry all of you with Flames of Zamorak!"

"You know that spell?" Alex asked sarcastically. "Bah!" Scrooge gave us a nasty frown. "Count yourselves lucky I am now not helping Jack Frost and that other strong guy... what was his name? Yes, Kenji. I've come home to sleep this Christmas away, so do not wake me up, or face the consequences!"

Scrooge walked up the stairs, giving us one final glare. "So, what's the plan now, 'brains'?" Jay asked Marvin, who thought hard. Then he lit up. "Ghosts!" the snow imp shouted. "Excuse me?" Alex turned towards the excited little snow imp. "Of course! The only way to scare old geezers are ghosts! Everybody knows that!"

"And how do we get a ghost?" I asked, not really impressed with this snow imp's 'brains'. Jay snorted. "If you ask me, I think the greatest plan would be to get up there and fry Scrooge from existence."

"No! This is Scrooge's house. In his house, he is ten times more powerful! Now, we don't need to find a ghost. We can just disguise one of you as a ghost and scare that old geezer out of his wits! Now, I need some bedsheets, chains, a needle, and thread. "I've already got a needle and thread here, so all you have to do is find where the bedsheets and chains are. Just search around, I'm certain Scrooge has some in his home." Marvin told us.

I went for the nearest cupboard and opened it. I was delighted to find some bedsheets. "Ewww!" Alex wrinkled her nose. "They smell like rotten fish!" she commented. "Don't worry, I'll get the smell right with my magic," Marvin grinned, and moved his hands slowly again. The bedsheets suddenly smelled and felt clean. In the other room, Jay opened another cupboard. "Eww! A rotten cabbage!" Jay closed the cupboard immediately. He walked to a barrel, which appeared broken. Inside was a coil of chains. He ran over to us, and handed Marvin the chains. Marvin started sewing patiently, before he got a ghost hood, a ghost top and a ghost bottom.

"Put it on! Put it on!" Marvin handed the ghost costume to me. "Why not me?" Jay asked. "Well, for one thing, I don't think the costume could fit either of you," noted Marvin, making Jay fume. I put on the costume and Marvin almost got a shock. Then he grinned broadly. "That looks proper scary, mate!"

"I can hardly breathe," I muttered. "Sure you can. Now, we have to find something about Scrooge's past, something that will make him regret, something that will make him sooooo sad that he will repent and hand over Santa and the goodies. Let's go to the Queen of Snow. I'm sure she knows something bad about Scrooge's past," Marvin said, and before any of us could protest, the snow imp had teleported us to the Queen of Snow's castle.

"Greetings, noble adventurers," the Queen of Snow smiled at us. Then her expression changed. "Oh boo hoo hoo, my feast is ruined! That Scrooge fellow took everything away from meeeeeeeee!"

"We're workin' on that," I grinned, and the Queen of Snow noticed me. "Eek! A ghost!"

"No, no, no. It is only I, Benjamin," I said, and removed my hood. "Oh, that is alright then," the Queen of Snow said in relief. "Well, what did you come to me for?"

"We wanted to know about Scrooge's past. Do you by any chance know anything bad he has done in the past?" Jay asked. "Um, well yes. He betrayed meeeee! I was in love with heeeeem!!! And he betrayed meeeee by killing my famileeee!" the Queen of Snow sobbed. "Wow, that is a proper sad story," Jay said, and I was a hundred percent sure there was heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"And a good one at that! We'll use it to confront Scrooge! Let's go!" Marvin teleported us back to Scrooge's house. Marvin lead me up the stairs, then jabbed a finger at Jay and Alex. "You guys are not supposed to come up, okay?" and with that, the two of us went up to Scrooge's bedroom.

I strode boldly towards the sleeping form of Scrooge. The old wizard woke up, and he snarled at me. "What is it? Who are you? You'll pay for waking me up, and trespassing on my property too!"

"Now, who are you?!" Scrooge pointed a big finger at me, and I backed away. "I'm a giant floating napkin!" I offered. Marvin looked at me. "What?" he asked, and Scrooge glared at me. "What?!"

"Ahem... I mean, I'm a ghost!" I said, trying to sound spooky. Unfortunately, I failed. "Psst, tell him you're the Ghost of Christmas Past, that sounds spookier," Marvin whispered to me hopefully. I took his advice gladly. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

"You are, are you? All I see is a puny child wrapped up in my old bedsheets! And what about those chains? What do they represent?" Scrooge taunted me. "Um... the weight of my sins!" I said, satisfied with the answer. "Sins? So, you are evil?" Scrooge eyed the chains, and I nodded. "Yes, I was evil in my past life, that is why I have come to tell you to stop being evil. You may not know the consequences, but they are very... um... scary! Yes, scary!"

"What?! I've done nothing evil, I tell you!" roared Scrooge. "What about betraying the Queen of Snow?" I asked, happy that we had questioned the Queen of Snow about Scrooge's past. "How do you know about that?" Scrooge snarled. "I am a ghost, Scrooge, I see all of your sins," I explained.

"Oh, really? Take this!" Scrooge charged up some kind of spell, before releasing it's power. I thought it was gonna blow me back or something, but instead nothing happened. "You did nuthin'," laughed Marvin. "Your friends at the feast won't think it's nuthin'," challenged Scrooge. Marvin growled. "It's best I check them out," he said angrily, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Seconds later, he came back. "He's trapped some of the guests in Christmas-sy fire!" Marvin said in horror. "We have to help," I said, and we exited via the staircase. "And if you come and bother me again, I'll kill you straight!" we heard Scrooge roar.

"Come on, let's go! He's got some of the guests trapped in magical fire! We have to help them!" I said, and we rushed back to the feast. Sure enough, a White Knight of Falador, the Cook of Lumbridge Castle, two Goblin Generals, General Bentnoze and General Wartface, a partygoer named Irvin and a spoiled child that lived in the Land of Snow, Tiny Thom, was trapped in fire.

"Here's six buckets. Gather up ice-cold water and pour them on the guests to clear away the fire!" Marvin yelled. "Chop chop! Go go go go!"

We ran to the fountain and filled the buckets with ice-cold water. We were amazed at how cold they felt. "Splashh!!!" Jay yelled, as he splashed water on Irvin and Tiny Thom, while I splashed water on General Bentnoze and Wartface. Alex freed the Cook and the White Knight. "Thank you! I felt like slobber in there," the Cook thanked us, and the White Knight thanked us too. He gave Alex and I a Magic Kiteshield, and Jay a Magic Longbow. Marvin suddenly snapped his fingers. "I know! Why bother about the past? The old geezer's not even miserable. Let's confront him about the present!"

"Presents?" I said uncertainly. "We'll tell him how he ruined that boy's Christmas," Marvin pointed to Tiny Thom, who, once freed had started yelling about his presents. "WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS?" I heard him roar. "THIS CHRISTMAS SUCKS!"

"Worth a try," I said, as I thought, what kind of 'brains' was this imp? Alex, Jay and I dragged Tiny Thom kicking and screaming to Scrooge's house. Tusky was obviously getting annoyed because he sank his teeth into Tiny Thom's butt. He yelled with pain, then continued ranting on about his presents.

We walked upstairs again, leaving Alex and Jay downstairs. Scrooge woke up, and glared at me. "So, 'ghost', you still dare to come when I told you what would befall you?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!" I roared loudly, ignoring Scrooge. "I am here to tell you how you have spoilt Christmas!"

"YEAH!" Tiny Thom roared louder than me. "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! GIMMME MY PRESENTS!!!!"

"Hahaha! This, ghost, has only made me certain that what I did was right. Now, go away!" Scrooge yelled at us. Tiny Thom shook his head. "NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY PRESENTS!!!!!!" he shouted. "Oh really?" Scrooge cast an unknown spell that reduced Tiny Thom to a small set of bones. We quickly ran down the stairs.

"It didn't work," I said gloomily. "Yes! How could I have been so stooooooopid!" Marvin yelled. "Hey, chill. You did your..." I stopped in mid-sentence when Marvin interrupted, "of course that old geezer won't care about the past and present! We have to scare him with the FUTURE!"

"Ghosts again?" I asked, half-hoping he would say no. Unfortunately, he nodded. "We'll scare him by saying that he'll die if he doesn't give back Santa and the goodies! Let's go!"

"This sounds..." before I could say anything more, Marvin pushed me up the stairs again. Scrooge hadn't fell asleep yet, as he turned towards me. "So, you still return, 'ghost'? Not many are as brave as you," smirked Scrooge. "Go on, show him how scary you are!"

I shook my fist at Scrooge. "Stop that!" roared Scrooge. Suddenly, I felt new energy seeping in me. A gravestone fell from the sky and I pointed dramatically at the gravestone. It had the name Scrooge on it. I looked at Marvin, who smirked. "Nooooo!" Scrooge yelled. "Surely, ghost, there must be some way to reverse the process? I will change for the better! I will release Santa, I'll give back the goodies!" Scrooge pleaded. I snickered silently beneath my hood, nodded silently, and exited with Marvin.

Marvin teleported us back to the feast and we were delighted. Santa Claus was back! Delicious food filled the tables, and Jay rushed to grab them. Alex started a snowball fight with some others. Just then, my Runescape Book flew out of my backpack and turned to the Emotes page. I had unlocked the Dramatic Point emote! Marvin explained that I just had to think of a name, and a gravestone would drop from the sky with that name on it. I would then point to the gravestone, very dramatically. Suddenly, Santa Claus noticed us and walked over to us.

"Thank you for saving me! As a reward, I would like to give you this candy cane! Apart from a snack, it is also a weapon! Hohoho!" laughed Santa. "And let me teach you a comical dance. The Snowman Dance!" Santa performed a unique dance and I found myself doing it too. Then, Santa taught me an emote that could freeze any person a kilometer away from me. I tried it, and was frozen solid, before melting. I remained calm, because Santa said that this was the effect of the emote. Suddenly, I changed to solid ice again and broke out of it with great strength. My Runescape Book flew out of my backpack. I had unlocked the Snowman Dance and the Freeze and Melt emotes! Also, I had completed the quest: A Christmas Warble.

With my delightful rewards, I started pelting Alex and Jay with snowballs, having my fun before Christmas came to a close.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry, it was pretty rushed. Oh yes, and if you were wondering, Jack Frost's damage to this Christmas is done and Kenji has no more time to bother with Christmas, LOL. **


	22. Tangelano's Plan

**(A/N) **

**Hey! Holidays are ending soon, so I won't be updating much after holidays. So sorry =( oh and by the way, runegirl19's new character makes her debut in this chapter ^^ **

* * *

I emptied all of my snowballs on the banker, making her glare at me in annoyance. She then proceeded to bank the snowballs. As Jay had told me, "don't waste your snowballs! Save them for spring!"

Christmas was coming to a close. The Queen of Snow had announced that the Christmas Cupboards would vanish today in the evening. That was about five minutes away.

I walked out of the Draynor Bank, and was horrified to see Kenji slicing the throat of a wine seller. Kenji then walked over to the wine store and drank some of the finest wine. After that, he ripped the store apart with his bare hands and stomped northwards.

"Benjamin, my man!" a voice yelled, and I turned back to see Jay, Alex and Tusky hurrying towards me. "Ooh, we just made it before the Christmas Cupboard vanished," panted Jay, and he pointed in the direction of the Christmas Cupboard. True enough, it was gone. Just then, I saw an Ice Amulet littered on the spot where the Christmas Cupboard had been. Marvin had told me that Ice Amulets were made to summon snow imps to do chores for the user of the Ice Amulet. I picked the Ice Amulet up, and rubbed it carefully. At once, a snow imp popped up, and I recgonised him as Marvin.

"You've got an Ice Amulet? Wonderful!" Marvin gushed. "Now I can be summoned to Runescape from the Land of Snow. Wonderful!"

"So, what stuff can a snow imp do?" Alex asked. "Umm, chase after a person, clean your underwear, those minor stuff that you find a waste of time," grinned Marvin. "Great! I want you to run to Lumbridge and buy me a newspaper from the General Store," I ordered Marvin, and handed him 10gp for the newspaper. Marvin snatched it from my hands, and disappeared in an instant. Twelve seconds later, he appeared again and handed me the newspaper. "Thank you. You may return now," I said, and Marvin disappeared again.

I studied the newspaper.

_THE GOLDEN SPEAR: STOLEN!_

_The legendary weapon used by Califus Javelin the II, the Golden Spear, has been stolen from the museum by a newly-formed gang of Varrock. Any particulars of this gang is unknown, but Curator Haig Halen, who was attacked by the gang, claimed that every member of the gang had a tattoo of a phoenix on their right arm. _

_Califus Javelin protected Varrock from countless Zamorakians and was killed when he was slayed by the then leader of the Black Knights, Lord Laxarius. Who is the leader controlling this gang behind the scenes? _

_King Roald of Varrock has announced that he will give a sum of money to anyone who manages to get the Golden Spear back. _

"Let's try this out!" Jay suggested. "Wonder how many arrows I can buy!" he grinned greedily, as he rubbed his palms together. "And perharps I can buy better armor," murmured Alex. "I think it's worth a shot, you know."

"Alright, then. Marvin!" I rubbed my Ice Amulet, and Marvin appeared. "Could you teleport us to Varrock?" I asked, and the snow imp nodded. Before we knew it, we were in the center of Varrock. Countless adventurers were there chatting and some were buying stuff from the market stores.

"Why don't we get started?" Jay said. "Okay, I've got a plan. We burst into the gang's hideout and beat the crap out of them, and then get the Golden Spear."

"That's dangerous. We need a better plan," I said, as I thought hard. "I know!" Alex snapped her fingers. "Let's tell them we want to join their gang! While we 'explore' the hideout, we grab the Golden Spear, call the guards, and the gang will be arrested. Smooth and sweet."

"Worth a shot," I shrugged. "But we don't know where the hideout is."

"I heard you. You wanted to know the hideout of the gang that stole the Golden Spear, right?" a tough voice asked, and we spun round to face a middle-aged man. I noticed he was selling bear fur. "My name is Baraek. And I could tell you all about that gang. For a small sum of 1000gp."

"Here you go," I handed Baraek 1000gp, as Jay didn't look like he was going to give anything to this man. "Thanks. I was in need of some change. Now, that gang is called the Phoenix Gang, and is lead by a man called Straven. Two days after the Phoenix Gang stole the Golden Spear, they broke up into two halfs. One half remained loyal to Straven and the Phoenix Gang, while the other half formed the Black Arm Gang. They are now rivals, aiming to overthrow the other. The Black Arms are lead by a woman called Katrine."

"And how do you know all this?" Alex brandished her scimitar and held it to Baraek's throat. "You're part of the Phoenix Gang, aren't you?"

"H... Hey... C... Ch... Chill..." Baraek stammered. Alex grabbed him and smashed him against his store hard. Suddenly, she was slashed hard by an Adamant Scimitar. The attacker had a Black Platebody and a Black Plateskirt. "Are you with one of the gangs?" Alex growled, as she raised her scimitar, about to slice the attacker.

"I'm Tangelano. I'm a traitor. I betrayed both gangs, and now they're trying to hunt me out. Give Baraek a break. He's a spy for the Black Arm Gang," snarled Tangelano. Baraek backed away. Before anyone knew it, he had run away. "I don't care if he gave us information. Any man who breaks the law is going down," Alex growled, and kicked Tangelano hard, making her fall. "Fool..." muttered Tangelano, as Alex chased after Baraek. "Why is she so determined about turning him over to the authorities?" Jay murmured.

"Because she lost her parents to the Phoenix Gang when she was young," smirked Tangelano. I turned to her in disbelief. "Yeah. At that time, the Phoenix Gang was small, and wasn't well-known. So, they started killing people to get attention, and her parents were one of them. I remember her face. But we still didn't get the attention we needed. That was, until we stole the Golden Spear a few years later. I thought it was too dangerous, and so I ran away from the hideout. They'll kill me if they find me now..." Tangelano hung her head.

"I suppose I'll help you. You wanna get back the Golden Spear right? Well, the Golden Spear needed two magic orbs to keep the magic working. The Phoenix Gang originally had both orbs, but Katrine of the Black Arm Gang stole the other." Tangelano told us.

"Magic orbs? The newspaper didn't say anything about magic orbs," Jay muttered. Tangelano sniggered. "The newspaper is unreliable," she proclaimed. "The Golden Blade is hidden in a weapon storage belonging to the Phoenix Gang, and a key is needed to open the weapon storage door. One of you should try to join the Black Arm Gang to get their magic orb, while another one of you join the Phoenix Gang to get THEIR magic orb. The guy with the Phoenix Gang will then get the key from Straven, break into the weapon storage, get the Golden Spear, and then you're done. But that's not really nescessary. See, I have the weapon storage key right here. I could go there now and retrieve the Golden Spear. But you have to get the magic orbs yourselves. Here, add me to your Friends List," Tangelano suggested.

We did as we were told. My Runescape Book popped out and the Quests Page had a new quest. In yellow, the quest name read: _The Stealing of the Golden Spear._

* * *

**(A/N) runegirl19 could do well to describe Tangelano a bit more because I only know that her name is Tangelano and her fighting style is same as Queenzezi's, and nothing else. So, I had to put in myself what she wore. Holidays are ending! How sad. **


	23. The Stealing of the Golden Spear

**(A/N) **

**Finally. My 23rd piece of work. Hope you all enjoy this. Mainiac will not be in this chapter, but he will be in the next chapter ^^**

* * *

"Here we go!" Tangelano said cheerfully, and she walked into the Phoenix Gang's weapon storage room. Alex trailed in behind her. The two girls climbed up a wooden ladder, only to see a bald man in a dirty outfit. He wielded a Black Scimitar and a Black Sq Shield, with full Steel except he had no helmet.

"Intruders!" the man roared. Then he noticed Tangelano. "Tangelano! You traitor! I'll kill you on the spot!" the man moved in towards Tangelano, only to be slashed in the back by Alex. "So, Larry, you're still working for Straven, huh? I see he promoted you to the rank of Weaponsmaster," Tangelano smirked as she addressed the bald man. Larry got up, and Alex held him by his collar. "Where's the Golden Spear?"

"I'll never say a word..." Larry was cut off when Alex flung him across the room. Larry smashed into a few crates, ripping them apart. Alex pointed her scimitar at Larry, threatening to slit his throat. "WHERE. IS. THE. GOLDEN. SPEAR?!" she shouted. Shaking, Larry pointed to the storeroom. Alex tied him up in a strong rope from her backpack and walked over to the storeroom. Suddenly, three men burst out of the storeroom. They wore a uniform with the symbol of a phoenix stamped on it. "Jackson, Billy and Duncan," Tangelano identified them. "Are you still doing Weapon Storage Security? Heh, you guys never get promoted, do you?"

"How dare you taunt us, traitor? Prepare to die!" Billy charged straight at Tangelano, who made no attempt to dodge. Instead, she took out a smoke bomb and flung it at Billy. Billy yelled as the bomb exploded into smoke, affecting his vision. When the smoke cleared. Billy was lying on the ground, as dead as a doornail. In two seconds, the body of Billy disappeared.

Alex moved swiftly with her scimitar, and before the Phoenix Gang members knew it, their uniform had been sliced into tatters. Suddenly, they were pushed down forcefully onto the ground and tied up. "Awww, you got beaten too?" Larry said in dismay. "I'm going to get the guards," said Alex, and she moved out of the door. In two minutes, she was back with ten Varrock Guards, eager to round up the criminals. Jackson cried in dismay as he was led away.

"We've got the Golden Spear. Let's give Benjamin a private message," grinned Alex, and she typed away on her Friends List.

* * *

"Mmmm?" I stared at my Friends List, to see a message from Alex: "We've got the Golden Spear. What's up on your side?"

"No messages allowed," snapped the tough woman in front of me, and I quickly kept my Runescape Book. "If you want to join the Black Arm Gang, you will have to prove yourself worthy first. How can I know that I can trust you, hmm?"

"Well, people tell me I have a honest face," I said hopefully. "No you don't," snapped Katrine. "Hmm, let's see... Ah! There is a member of the Phoenix Gang, Javelin, who knows the location of the next operation of the Phoenix Gang. If you can capture him for us, we could maybe get that piece of information and ruin the operation. Hopefully, he will also join us as our Information Gatherer. I heard he is really good at gathering information."

"Where can I find him?" I asked, and Katrine thought for awhile. Then she lit up. "He should be at the Blue Moon Inn. I heard that he's trying to gather some information on the Barbarian Village from the Barbarian that often hangs out at the Blue Moon Inn. The Phoenix Gang must be planning an attack on the Barbarian Village. Well, go! Don't waste my time," snarled Katrine. I bolted out of the hideout immediately, and ran into the Blue Moon Inn, which was quite nearby.

At the moment I stepped in, I wished I had never came in here. A drunk woman was being beaten up by an adventurer, while a Barbarian at the corner was punching the crap out of an adventurer who looked poorly equipped. At the first chance he got, the adventurer shot out of the Blue Moon Inn at once. The Barbarian noticed me and waved her fist in the air. "You want a fight, little city man?"

"Did someone happen to question you about the Barbarian Village?" I asked. "Yes. Tall man who look like gangster asked me about the Barbarian Village just now, but I refused to tell him anything. Look, tall man walking past the Blue Moon Inn," the Barbarian pointed to a man wielding a Willow Bow. He looks dangerous, I thought, as I approached him. With a small swing of my Destruction Blade, I swept him off his feet, making him crumple to the ground helplessly. I dragged him back to the Black Arm Gang hideout, where Katrine was waiting. The Black Arm Gang leader was delighted.

"Good work! You are officially a member of the Black Arm Gang!" Katrine beamed, as she grabbed hold of Javelin. His Willow Bow slipped from his hands and I snatched it. I could sell that to Jay. I strayed away from Katrine and entered a locked door using a key all Black Arm Gang members had. "Are you our newest member?" snarled a nasty voice, and I spun round to face a man with a mask covering his head, showing his eyes only. He looked like a ninja.

"I'm Scar, the Black Arm Gang's Master Thief," the tough-looking man said proudly. "Care to have a battle with me?"

"No, thank you. Maybe some other time," I declined the offer, and sprinted up the stairs. Hopefully, the magic orb would be up there somewhere. A man on the top jabbed a finger at me. "Hey! You can't come up here!"

"Why can't I?" I asked innocently. "This is Katrine's room. I am here to guard the Magic Orb of the Golden Spear. Please leave if you do not want to be... killed," the man said threateningly. "Wow, thanks. I know where the orb is now," I told the man, and before he could say another word, I had beheaded him with the Destruction Blade. I pulled open the drawers and searched every cupboard. The magic orb was sitting in one of the darkest cupboards. I took it, and ran down, out of the Black Arm Gang's hideout.

"I've got it!" I messaged Jay and Alex. "Good work." Alex replied. "What about you, Jay?" I typed in. "Ain't lookin' good here. The Straven guy won't let me into the gang unless I get to the Black Arm Gang's hideout and kidnap Katrine." Jay replied.

"I'll help you with that," I typed. Soon enough, I saw Jay bolting towards me. We walked into the hideout boldly. Lucky for us, there were no Black Arm members around. I attacked Katrine and shouted at Jay to look for some rope. When Jay finally found one, Katrine had broke free and was about to stab me with a Rune Dagger, but she wheeled back from an attack by Jay. He sprinted towards Katrine, and tied her up swiftly. Jay found some tape and taped them on Katrine's mouth. He then dragged her back to the Phoenix Gang hideout.

Twenty minutes later, Jay returned with a magic orb pulsing with bright aura. We walked over to Varrock Central, where Alex and Tangelano was waiting. Tangelano told us to bring the magic orbs close to the Golden Spear, and we did as we were told. As soon as the Golden Spear reached the two magic orbs, a bright flash of light followed, blinding everyone. When I regained my vision, the magic orbs had disappeared. The Golden Spear was now pulsing with the same aura I had seen with the magic orb, and it looked powerful. I thought it was as strong as the Destruction Blade.

* * *

"Greetings, Your Majesty," I said respectfully, as we walked into the Throne Room in Varrock Castle. King Roald eyed us. "Welcome to Varrock, noble adventurers. Do you need anything at all?" King Roald asked us. "We have come to claim the reward for the Golden Spear as we have retrieved it. We also went as far as to install the magic orbs inside," beamed Tangelano. "That's nice of you! I thought any adventurer who managed to get back the Golden Spear will never have the magic orbs. This ancient artifact can go back to the musuem again. And of course, your reward."

King Roald gave us 200000gp each! I was delighted. I had about 250000gp now. After we left Varrock Castle, Alex offered to let Tangelano travel with us and experience the outside of Varrock, as she had never set foot out of Varrock. Tangelano agreed readily. Alex told us she was going to train on Varrock Guards.

"You can kill Varrock Guards?" I asked in amazement. "It's part of their training. They never really die anyway. Unless they are killed by a Zamorakian," Alex gave a whistle and Tusky bounded over to her. The two of them walked to the Varrock Castle's courtyard and started attacking Varrock Guards.

"I think I am going to train on the Barbarians at the Barbarian Village," Jay suggested. "Does anyone want to come along?"

"Let's go," Tangelano nodded. "Wait a minute. Do you know where I can sell my feathers? I still have them after the Farming Rivalry quest," I said, and Tangelano pointed towards a direction. "Follow the path and it'll lead you to the Grand Exchange. You can sell your feathers there. There will be someone there who will tell you how to use the Grand Exchange if you need any instructions," Tangelano said helpfully.

Nodding, I went up to the Grand Exchange while Tangelano and Jay sprinted away to the Barbarian Village. At the same time, my Runescape Book popped out of my backpack, notifying me of a completed quest. _The Stealing of the Golden Spear _had just been completed.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay, that's 3 quests completed! **


	24. Meeting Mainiac

**(A/N) **

**Hello~~~ Mainiac will be in this chapter. Review, everyone! The Negatives are introduced in this chapter, and they are like The Adventure Through Runescape's(by mainiac97) Noob Exterminators(was that what they were called?). But I did not rip-off or copy his Noob Exterminators, the Negatives are absolutely original and will make up of Benjamin's worse enemies and his enemies' friends.**

* * *

"Benjy! Benjy! Wake up!" Jay yelled. "There's a fire! A fire!"

I awoke immediately. "Fire? Where?"

"That was an alarm to wake you up," Jay beamed proudly. I punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Today is Present Day, dude! It comes right after Christmas. The day when everyone receives their Christmas presents!"

"Present Day?" I said sleepily. "Yeah! We've got ya' a barrage of presents! What have you gotten us? Huh? Huh?!"

We had retreated back to the Lumbridge Inn after accomplishing a quest and training on Barbarians. I had raised a couple of levels and could now wield Steel weapons and wear Steel armor. I was now Level 14, while Jay was Level 15, with Range Level 23. At that moment, Alex, Tusky and Tangelano burst into the room. We stayed in the room and ripped apart our presents.

I had got full Steel from Alex; an almost unlimited stock of smoke bombs from Tangelano; a Steel 2h Sword from Jay; an almost unlimited stock of snowballs from Marvin the snow imp; and a brand new rake from Farmer Nick(although I did not know what rakes were for, I was planning to ask him later). Santa Claus had also sent all of us presents. Mine was a beautiful cape Santa dubbed the Christmas Cape. It offered extra defence from Magic and Melee. I put my Cape in my backpack and put on my Christmas Cape. I also put on my Steel Platebody, Steel Platelegs, Steel Full Helm and wielded my Steel 2h Sword.

Jay had gotten a new bow from Alex that required over Range Level 20 to use. It was called the Stealth Bow, according to Alex. Tangelano gave Jay about twenty smoke bombs, and about a thousand poisoned Mithril Arrows, and five hundred Mithril Arrows. My present to him was a deck of Exploding Cards that could explode when you threw it, like a grenade, and the good thing about it was that there were unlimited Exploding Cards in the deck. An adventurer had dropped it at the Grand Exchange and I had found it.

As we strode out of the inn, I saw a group of low levels being pestered by Kenji and a guy in eerie robes. The robes looked like my ghost costume, the only difference being that the robes were a sinister shade of black, and they allowed you to see through the wearer's body. Eerie, I thought.

"Give us your money and you won't be hurt," Kenji said, evil laced in his voice. The other man had a sharp scythe and he was swinging it wildly. Without thinking, Alex tackled the ghost-like man. Kenji roared, and jumped on Alex. "Aren't you that naughty bitch I met a few days ago?" Kenji snarled, and flung Alex away as if she was a toy. "No one calls me a bitch," Alex growled, and Tusky barked in agreement. "What are you up to now, Kenji?" Jay growled. He put a poisoned Mithril Arrow in his Steath Bow. "I am going to own you the poisoned way, again."

"And who is your new friend, hmm?" I asked, and the ghost-like man spun round to face me. "My name is Grim. My Grim Reaper's scythe will send you to hell," he said cockily and eerily at the same time. "Not a chance," Alex said, and stood protectively in front of us. Kenji turned to face the low levels who were sweating profusely. "We don't have much time... Time for you to die..." Kenji raised his weapon.

Tangelano, who had been silent the whole time flung a few smoke bombs towards the ground, and suddenly the area was covered in smoke. Swiftly, Tangelano ran past Kenji and Grim. When the smoke cleared, Tangelano had disappeared along with the low levels.

"Urghh... Looks like you guys have a new friend, huh?" Kenji growled, rubbing his eyes. When he could see properly, Alex had grabbed his helmet and knocked him in the head with it. Kenji clutched onto his head and roared in pain. Grim was about to do something when Alex flung the helmet towards him. The helmet hit Grim and he fell head-first onto the ground.

Suddenly, one of the low levels appeared behind Kenji. He looked scared and alone. "Damn! Tangelano forgot one!" Jay yelled, and Kenji noticed the low level standing there, his feet rooted to the spot. Kenji advanced on the low level, but he started attacking Kenji with a bright sword. Alex engaged in battle with Grim, and Jay helped. Taking the chance, I leapt across to Kenji and swung the Destruction Blade at him. Kenji roared as his armor shattered into pieces. I pinned him onto the ground. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked the newbie. I was impressed by his bravery and his skills. He had fought a bully about a hundred levels higher than him for five minutes, but he wasn't wounded in any way.

"Mainiac," he said cheerfully. He revealed that he was only Level 7, and that the sword he held was called Silverlight. When I asked him about it, he said that he found it in an underground cave somewhere near Port Sarim. I was even more impressed. If I was a Level 7, I wouldn't have the guts to explore a cave for nuts!

Mainiac looked quite young, and he had rosy cheeks. Jay would LOVE to pinch them. He had told me that he loved pinching rosy and chubby cheeks. Then I noticed that he was wearing full Steel. "Wow, you're a Level 7 and you're wearing full Steel. Impressive!"

"It's nothing," shrugged Mainiac. Suddenly, Kenji flung me off him and growled at Mainiac. Mainiac swung Silverlight at Kenji's face, creating a scar on his cheek. "Evil will be demolished," he said solemnly, nothing like the scared noob he was a few minutes ago. I jumped forward to help him, and together with Alex and Jay, we forced Kenji and Grim to retreat. Grim had left with a warning: "The Negatives are coming for you..."

"What do you think about Grim's warning?" I asked, after we had met Tangelano in the Lumbridge Castle. "I think it's entirely cuckoo," sniggered Jay, and I shot him an angry look. Mainiac wanted to tag along with us, and everyone had gladly accepted. We were impressed by his fighting prowess although he was only Level 7.

"Let's just go along with our lives until it happens," Mainiac said as cheerful as before. "What's 'it'?" Jay asked curiously, and Mainiac's face filled with dread. "Um, no, nothing."

That was when I suspected that there was something off with Mainiac.

* * *

**(A/N) Oooh, story plot is getting more exciting now! The story first centered on the yellow energy, Benjamin. But now, the story is centering on both Benjamin AND Mainiac! Who is this mysterious lad? Is he a friend or foe? Stay tuned! **


	25. Mission: To Kill The New Noob

**(A/N) **

**I know I didn't OFFICIALLY introduce the Negatives in the last chapter, but they'll be introduced here, I hope. **

* * *

"Urgh, the noobs have a new noob on their side... someone named Mainiac... holding a bright sword," Kenji muttered, to the Black Knight in front of them. Just yesterday, this Black Knight had come personally from the Black Knights' Fortress to Lumbridge to persuade Kenji and his friend Grim to join his clan, the Negatives. They all had a similar goal, and that was to destroy you-know-who and his own group...

Pain glowered at Kenji. "You're unreliable. You actually got owned by a couple o' noobs. Hmph. We need to get new recruits who hate the... you-know-who... and will do anything to kill him. Maybe someone who truly hates him, like I said, or just a random guy on the streets who wants to be evil. Now, Grim, I am sending you to recruit some people around Lumbridge, Draynor, Port Sarim and Falador."

"Yes sir," Grim said readily. "Report back in the evening tomorrow," he commanded, and Grim headed off. "As for you, Kenji..." Pain turned his attention towards Kenji. "I want to send you to assasinate this new friend of Benjamin. The sword he has... I want it. It is as powerful as the Destruction Blade Benjamin wields, did you know that? Silverlight, it is called. Kenji, surely you have no problem for a simple fool who's level is even poorer than Benjamin. Right?" Pain glared daggers at Kenji, who nodded quickly. "Good. Bring me Silverlight... and his head."

* * *

"Hyaaa!" I swung my Destruction Blade towards Mainiac, and Silverlight clanged against it. We were training in an empty field. Nearby was a strong-looking man selling cooked meat and chicken. The Destruction Blade and Silverlight was evenly matched, I realised. Where did Mainiac find this powerful sword?

After taking a break, I went up to the man and bought three cooked meat. I offered Mainiac some, but he said he wasn't hungry. Surprisingly, the man sold beers too. I bought two glasses of beer and offered one to Mainiac. He accepted it gratefully, and gulped the beer down. I did the same, and chomped on the meat. It was delicious. I gave an extra tip to the meat seller and walked back towards Lumbridge, with Mainiac following.

"Could you give me some money?" a cute little girl asked, as she ran up to us. She must have been about six years of age, and she looked at us eagerly. I softened, and gave her about 5K, which she gladly accepted. "Oh my god! This is so much money!" the girl said in delight. I looked at Mainiac. He had a serious look on his face, and then he took out a sum of coins from his backpack. "Here... 34Kgp, it's all I have..."

"Wow! Thank you big brother!" the girl said, and I gawped at Mainiac. He actually donated all of his savings! This kid was something else!

We found out that the girl's name was Natalie, an orphan who got by eating leftovers from the trash can. I offered Natalie some cooked meat, which she quickly accepted, and ate hungrily. Mainiac then whispered something in my ear. "Hey, Benjamin? Could you give this kid a big feast? I'll pay you back..."

"Huh? Is she related to you or something?"

"No... I just have this... urge... to help the needy..." Mainiac smiled. "Please."

I nodded, smiling, and treated Natalie to a mouthwatering buffet at the Lumbridge Restaurant for 10Kgp. After saying goodbye to Natalie, we walked off to meet up with Alex, Jay and Tangelano, who had gone exploring in the Lumbridge Swamp. Just then, my instincts told me, no... begged me to turned around. I did, and neatly dodged as Kenji tried to stab me ruthlessly with his weapon.

"Kenji... why do you always have to show up?" I sighed sarcastically, but I knew I was at a disadvantage. Last time, Alex, Tangelano, Jay and Mainiac was with me. Now only Mainiac and I was facing this... guy. Before I could react, Kenji shoved me away rudely and dragged Mainiac away by the collar.

"Let go of him, you freak!" I pounced on Kenji and elbowed him hard, hard enough to get him to release his grip on Mainiac. "Eat my Destruction Blade!" I yelled, and slashed his new armor with my Destruction Blade, making it shatter. Again. Then I did the same stunt we did almost everytime we met him, I snatched his helmet and slammed him in the head with it. Kenji looked like he was about to faint, until he pulled out a Dragon Battleaxe. I saw that the battleaxe was a sickly green, and realised it was poisoned.

"Mainiac! Don't get touched, or hit, by his weapon! It's poisoned!" I called, and Mainiac nodded. "Too late!" Kenji swung his weapon at Mainiac, who managed to hold his shield up to block it. The Poisoned Dragon Battleaxe, however, managed to shatter the shield into pieces, and slashed Mainiac hard. Blood spilled from his left cheek. I covered my ears as Mainiac yelled a very, very, very, very, very loud "ouch". The latter collapsed, clutching his cheek. He was sweating.

"Damn!" I cursed, and dodged as Kenji swung his weapon at me. "Hmph. I have to keep my head on the job, not on killing you first. So, time to end this." Kenji stopped attacking me and brought up his battleaxe. I realised what he was going to do. He was going to chop off Mainiac's head. Swiftly, I knocked Kenji back. "No one's touching my friend!" I yelled. "No one!" I drove my Destruction Blade into him, making him collapse. "Urgh... That... Destruction... Blade... is proving a... nusciance..." Kenji disappeared, and in his spot stood a Poisoned Dragon Battleaxe, which I took. I could sell this for a lot at the Grand Exchange.

"Return that!" roared a nasty voice, and Kenji came bounding towards us. "Oh dammit. Run!" I yelled. Mainiac didn't look fit to run though. He was struggling against the poison, which required a lot of his energy. Kenji snarled, knocked me away, and took out his Corrupted Blurite Sword, about to slay Mainiac. However, I ran at him and twisted the sword out of his hands. To my surprise, I could wield it, but I kept it away in my backpack. "You fool! You've stolen two of my weapons already!" Kenji yelled.

That was when fireworks appeared around me and my Runescape Book flew out of my backpack. "Congratulations, you have advanced to Thieving Level 2," was the words on the Stats page. I kept the book, and jumped at Kenji, who had brandished his new weapon, a Poisoned Rune Warhammer. I twisted that out of his hands too, and kept it. Laughing at him, I pranced around as Kenji growled and took out another weapon, a Poisoned Mithril Dagger. I kicked the weapon out of his hands and stole the dagger too. Fireworks appeared around me. I had rose to Thieving Level 3. I laughed at Kenji, who was out of weapons. I then took his helmet and knocked him in the head with it. Again. He was dazed for a few moments but finally snapped to reality when I tossed his helmet into the river.

"Nooo! My helmet!!" Kenji yelled, and rushed towards the river, and watched as his helmet floated away. I crept behind him silently and smirked, before kicking him in the ass. Kenji yelled, and flew into the sea. The Level 108 screamed as he was dragged away by the current. I snickered at him the whole time as he then fell down a waterfall. I heard a loud scream before nothing. Kenji must have drowned and returned to Lumbridge. I stuffed a few cooked meat into Mainiac's mouth, healing him. The poison effect was still there, though, but Mainiac had enough strength to walk. I lead him away into the Lumbridge Swamp, laughing like anything.

* * *

**(A/N) Oooh, only knew that new Singapore Idol was Sezairi Sezali... Also, finished updating at the same time 2010 came... Happy New Year everyone! **


	26. Morning of New Year's Eve

**(A/N) **

**This will be the chapter for the New Year Day event. Jagex is starting to get cuckoo. New Year Day IS a holiday, so there SHOULD be an event for it, but Jagex didn't create any. Hmph. Bad Jagex. **

* * *

"Hey, guys, it's New Year's Eve. Maybe there'll be an event like Christmas," Jay grinned, as we ate breakfast at the Lumbridge Restaurant. "Maybe," Mainiac said softly, as he ate his meat sandwich hungrily. "What do you mean 'maybe'? There is an event for every holiday," snorted Alex. "A wizard named Lionheart always appear on New Year's Day and New Year's Eve. Maybe he will need some help."

"Who's Lionheart?" Jay muttered. "I don't know, I haven't heard the details but Lionheart will appear every New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. He is in charge of the decorations and preparations of the New Year Countdown Party. Maybe he'll need some help." Alex explained.

"Countdown Party?" Mainiac and I asked at the same time. "Yeah. It's a party that counts down to the start of the new year. Seriously, even I knew that," Jay snorted. Tangelano gave him a cold stare to silence him and it worked well.

"Well, where is this Lionheart guy?" Tangelano finally spoke. "Varrock," Alex replied, grinning. "Let's go!"

* * *

Kenji awoke and yawned. He looked at his watch, the Timekeeper. It was 11.30am in the morning. Damn. He was supposed to wake up at 5am. He was having that new kid's head, no matter what it took, even if it took spending the night at the graveyard to keep watch on the gang of noobs.

Damn Grim. He had been given the easiest task.

Suddenly, he knew his luck was in when he saw the gang of noobs walking out of the Lumbridge Restaurant. He withdrew his new Corrupted Rune 2h Sword. This time he would not fail.

* * *

"There, the entrance to Varrock," grinned Alex, as she gestured towards the entrance of Varrock. "Strange. There are no Dark Wizards hangin' out in the stone circle," Tangelano remarked. Mainiac nodded. He had been to Varrock quite a few times before.

"That doesn't matter!" Jay yelled. "To Varrock!

* * *

"Mmmm?" Kenji turned towards the stone circle as he pretended to walk casually after the gang of noobs. The Dark Wizards. Grim must have talked them into joining the Negatives, hm?

Kenji didn't like Dark Wizards. Their craving for power, power and more power was weird.

* * *

"Over there!" Alex pointed over to what seemed like an abandoned house. Mainiac confirmed it when he remarked that he saw it before and it was an abandoned house and some outlaws liked to crash for a night there.

"During New Year's Day when you step into the house you will not be in the house itself, but in the New Year's Alternate World, which will only be there for New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. Everyone will attend the Countdown Party there. Lionheart should be there, making the preparations," said Alex.

"Won't the Countdown Party be at night?" Jay questioned, as he kept Tusky snuggled in his shirt. It had become a constant habit, and Alex didn't mind. "Yeah. But it won't hurt to just take a look, right?" Alex smirked, and walked in. Jay, Tangelano and I followed. As Mainiac was about to follow, Kenji appeared behind him and dragged him away.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh noes! What will happen to Mainiac? **


	27. Countdown Cooking

**(A/N) **

**Here it comes... The New Year's Day Event! Ooh... Where did Mainiac disappear to? I took awhile to notice this... I finally have 50 reviews! **

* * *

"Hey, where did Mainiac go to?" I asked, when Mainiac didn't come through for a long while. The others seemed oblivious to what I had just said. They were exploring the New Year's Alternate World. Paper dragons hung in the sky along with a few other decorations. Light brightened up the scene.

A few adventurers were running through the Alternate World, and I saw that a few were holding a weird piece of... thing that looked like an explosive. I gasped at what happened next. An adventurer holding one of the explosive-like thing stamped the thing onto the ground, before lighting it up with a Tinderbox. The thing suddenly shot up to the sky and exploded into what looked like star-like graffiti in the skies.

"Fireworks," grinned Alex. "What are these fireworks you mention?" I asked her curiously. "When you have a firework and if you light it up with your tinderbox, the firework will shoot up to the skies and explode into a beautiful star. You can only get it from Lionheart though. He is the maker of these fireworks and he constantly says that they are not for sale. The only way to get some of his fireworks would be helping him with the preparations or decorations for the Countdown Party.

"Where is this Lionheart?" questioned Jay. "Hmmm... He must be in the New Year Workshop. Follow me," Alex led us to a big wooden house just a few meters up. Jay dashed forward first, and barged in. I bolted in after Jay, followed by Alex and Tangelano. "Don't be so rude!" Alex yelled. An old wizard was sitting on a wooden chair, and he had his head buried in his hands.

"Hey, old man! Ya' name Lionheart?" Jay yelled obnoxiously. "Yes..." Lionheart turned towards us. Then he started weeping loudly. "I need desperate help! I need assistants!"

"We've kinda come to help..."

"I need people who can cook very well!" Lionheart explained. "Any one who comes to me will receive an event quest. All sorts of missions, like chasing the New Year Chickens and getting their meat for me to cook for the Countdown Party; chasing off the pesky Anti-New Year Monkeys; searching for decorations and some others. But no one is accepting my mission to help me cook! No one! At this rate, there will be not enough cooks for the party!" Lionheart wailed.

"Don't you hire some cooks or something?" I asked, and heard Jay slapping his forehead when Lionheart replied, "hey, yeah, why didn't I think of that?"

"They'll never make it in time, anyway," Tangelano told me. "Yeah, that's a point," I muttered. Then I brightened up. "Hey! I'll do it for you!"

"What?" Lionheart turned towards me in surprise. "Yeah! Let me try!" I said confidently. Tangelano eyed me, and then she smirked. "Allow me, too. I have a Cooking Level of 95. I'm sure I can do it."

"95?" Alex gawped. "Yeah. I can already cook Summer Pies, if you have the required ingredients, hmm." Tangelano had her trademark smirk on her face. "Alright, to work then! I'll pay you two handsomely for your kind deeds," said Lionheart gratefully.

"You two!" Lionheart pointed to Alex and Jay. "I'm entrusting you with searching for more decorations!"

Jay recalled how many decorations he had seen outside and did a mental calculation. The answer was: plenty. "You still need decorations?" Jay groaned. "What a drag..."

Alex and Jay left, and Lionheart led me into a big kitchen. The wizard pointed to two ranges. "You guys can do your Cooking on those ranges!"

I walked up to a range, and noticed a parchment on it. A scroll, I thought. I turned towards the other range. It had a scroll too, which Tangelano reached out to grab. "That scroll is the Magic Scroll of Anti-Disaster Cooking," smiled Lionheart. It will examine your Cooking Level and then display foods you can, and need to, cook."

Lionheart snapped his fingers, and the scrolls rolled open. I examined mine. They were basic foods: cooked chicken, cooked rat meat, cooked beef and some others. I examined Tangelano's scroll and arched an eyebrow. All the ingredients on her scroll required at least over Cooking Level 70 to cook, and were complicated dishes. Suddenly, the ingredients needed magically appeared in our backpacks. We got to work immediately.

After cooking non-stop for about an hour or so, my Cooking Level shot up to 15. That was when I remembered. Mainiac! "Hey, where did Mainiac go to?" I questioned, and Tangelano turned towards me, her eyes giving me a 'why-did-you-suddenly-ask-me-that' look. Then she eyed me with a 'what-the-hell-where-the-heck-is-Mainiac' look. Typical.

That was when Jay and Alex burst in, panting. Lionheart looked up to see them, and smiled. "Oh, hello there. Have you got the decorations I asked?"

"Puff... puff... yeah..."

"We... puff... got chased by... puff... bees..."

"What the hell are bees?" I asked. "Bees are one of countless tiny animals in the world. This group of tiny animals have been given the name 'insects'. Bees have a sharp stinger on their butts that will poison you. They don't usually show up around Runescape, but here at the Alternate World, there are quite a few bees around," Lionheart explained, before tossing a bottle of disgusting-looking liquid to Jay and Alex. Jay caught it, and examined it curiously.

"That's an antidote, that will cure you of your poison," said Lionheart. "Come to my room and I'll get your wounds treated."

As Lionheart, Alex and Jay walked into Lionheart's room, Tangelano and I were in a cooking frenzy. We cooked for two more hours before we finally stopped, exhausted. My Cooking Level had shot up pretty fast to Cooking Level 42. Tangelano's Cooking Level was now 97. "Heh, two more levels and I can wear the Skillcape of Cooking already, hmm..." muttered Tangelano, as she slumped down onto the floor.

"Hey, Tangelano." I addressed her, and she looked up at me. "Hmm?"

"Why is your Cooking Level so high?" I asked, and she casually replied that she had been appointed as the Head Cook for the Phoenix Gang. Also, she liked Cooking, and constantly trained this skill even when she was not cooking for the Phoenix Gang.

After we had shown Lionheart the food, he grinned widely at us. "Time for your reward!" he said, pleased with the food we had made, and led me to a big pot of Chicken Soup. "Feel free to take as many Chicken Soup as you can. It's unlimited, due to magical properties." Lionheart smiled. Alex and I gathered bowls of Chicken Soup continuously, while Tangelano simply watched. Jay was having a nap, and I smirked. He was missing out.

"Also!" Lionheart grinned, as he showed us a big pot. Inside was what looked like rice with cheese and chicken. Lionheart explained that this was Chicken Baked Rice, and told us to take as many bowls of Chicken Baked Rice as we can. "During New Year we do eat a lot," beamed Lionheart. "And now for your third reward," Lionheart handed each of us countless fireworks. Tangelano actually looked happy to receive them.

"You guys can even use them when it isn't New Year," smiled Lionheart. "Now, for your final reward, I am teaching all of you some emotes." Lionheart snapped his fingers and I was bathed in shiny dust. Then, my fist was suddenly on fire! Surprisingly, it didn't feel hot. After that, I punched the wall with my burning fist, eventually creating a blackened spot. "The Fire Punch emote," grinned Lionheart. "And don't worry about that blackened spot." With a few waves of his hand, Lionheart made the spot disappear.

"Now, your second emote, the Dragon Call emote," beamed Lionheart, as he sprinkled more magic dust over us. A dragon made out of magical fire appeared behind me and roared, breathing a bit of fire, before disappearing.

"The Fire Punch emote charges your strength up with magic fire and punches the opponent. The Dragon Call emote is pretty useful, you can call on a dragon made out of fire for help. The dragon will disappear after a few minutes, though, or if you command it to disappear." Lionheart told us. Then, he violently shook Jay awake and gave him the rewards. Jay looked delighted, and he immediately got as much Chicken Soup and Chicken Baked Rice as he could.

"Hey! Where's Mainiac?" Jay yelled. That was when I remembered him. Again. "He didn't come into the Alternate World at all, I think," I said, as I quickly pulled out my Runescape Book, turning to my Friends List. Mainiac's name was a dull grey.

"Let me help you find your friend, then," Lionheart said kindly, and he waved his hands again. A magic screen appeared in front of us. In it, Mainiac was running from an enraged Kenji. They were running round and round the stone circle outside Varrock.

"Thanks, Lionheart! You helped us a great deal!" I said respectfully, and Lionheart simply grinned. "Marvin!" I called, as I rubbed the Ice Amulet. The snow imp appeared immediately. "Marvin! Teleport us to the stone circle outside Varrock." I ordered him, and in a puff of smoke, we were gone.

Marvin disappeared as we stared at Kenji brandishing a several Poisoned Adamant Daggers and flinging them at Mainiac. Thankfully, the latter dodged all of them. "Leave him alone!" I pounced on Kenji. The smoke bombs would come in handy right now. Before Kenji could stab me with his weapon, I smashed the smoke bombs in his face. All at once, smoke covered the area, and I couldn't see very well, but I assumed Kenji's vision to be worse. Just then, I could vaguely make out the shape of a dagger, and a huge person using it. "Kenji! Look here!" I yelled, and sure enough, the person turned, only to receive a strong Fire Punch to the face. As the smoke cleared, Kenji was being roasted by the flames of the dragon from the Dragon Call emote.

Just for fun, I tried out my Dramatic Point emote, and a gravestone fell onto the ground. I pointed at it, and Kenji stared at the words on the gravestone.

"R.I.P Kenji. Slain and will never come back again. Will lose all his items to me, Benjamin."

"No! Never!" Kenji yelled. I stared wide-eyed. The gravestone actually read EVERY thought in my mind. I thought it would only say "R.I.P Kenji" or something like that...

"Eat Pan Cakes!" I yelled, and I performed my Pan Cake emote. Kenji was however protected with his helmet. Angrily, I grabbed his helmet and smashed him in the head with it, a habit that happened everytime we met him. Then, Tangelano jumped at Kenji and pulled his hair. Laughing, I did a Fire Punch again to his face. Kenji fell to the ground, severely injured. Growling, he flung Tangelano away and kicked me hard in the chest, before grabbing his helmet and running off, further away from Varrock.

At that moment, my Runescape Book flew into my hands and turned to the Quests page. I had completed a new quest: _Countdown Cooking_. As we walked back into Varrock and Jay explained the event to Mainiac, I started to wonder why Kenji was so desperate to kill Mainiac.

* * *

**(A/N) Poor Mainiac doesn't get the event rewards! =( =( Also, if you are watching Naruto, Tangelano's personality will be similar to Deidara of Akatsuki's personality(Deidara and Tangelano constantly ending with a 'hmm' after a sentence). Jay and Shikamaru Nara will have similar personalities too(Jay and Shikamaru are both a little lazy). **


	28. The Countdown Party

**(A/N) **

**This is my last chapter of The Journey through Runescape before school. If there are no exams, I will update frequently on weekends. When there are no exams, I can't update at all. Damn it, life is hard. **

* * *

"What did Kenji want?" I questioned Mainiac.

"He wanted to kill me and take Silverlight," Mainiac blurted out.

"But why? Is Silverlight that valuable?" Jay turned back to look at Mainiac's Silverlight. "I think it is. After all, there are no other Silverlights in the world except if you craft a fake one, but the power won't be as high. But I think that they are after Silverlight for it's power." Mainiac told us. "My sentiments exactly," I said seriously. "And I've got a hunch already," Alex muttered. "Kenji doesn't normally try to kill anyone other than YOU," Alex pointed to me and continued, "unless they provoke him somehow."

"Care if I added another point?" Jay turned up after what looked like moments of thinking. "We've had a lot of run-ins with Kenji before. Kenji doesn't like taking. He likes killing. So, I've been thinking, even if he wanted to kill Mainiac, he shouldn't be after Silverlight." Jay said brightly. "Wow, when did you start thinking?" I joked, and Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. So, someone must be ordering Kenji to do all these behind the scenes."

"Exactly! So, who is he?"

"..."

"I don't know." Alex rolled her eyes in the same way Jay rolled his. "No one will know until we meet him."

"The Countdown Party will start in about six hours," Jay said, changing the topic. "I suggest we all do something to kill time. I'm going to the Barbarian Village to fish. I've got a new Fishing Rod, with some Fish Bait of course, and I really wanna test it out," said Jay eagerly. "I think I'll go with you," Alex nodded. "I've got an urge to beat the crap out of some Barbarians."

"Hmph. Do we HAVE to do something?" Tangelano yawned. "I'm kinda sleepy. Meet you guys at Varrock Central about, say, five minutes before the Countdown Party." Tangelano headed into the direction of the Blue Moon Inn. Alex and Jay left for the Barbarian Village, and I walked up to the Blue Moon Inn along with Mainiac. I caught a glimpse of Tangelano walking sleepily up the stairs where the rooms were.

Two Black Arm Gang members were sitted in a lonely corner, talking about who-knows-what and drinking cheap glasses of beer. At another table, a bunch of drunk adventurers were chatting loudly. Mainiac and I sat at the nearest table we saw. "Barkeeper! Give me a Dwarven Blast." I yelled. After a minute, the Barkeeper walked over to our table and handed me a glass with a liquid that bubbled. I handed the Barkeeper 20gp and took a sip from the Dwarven Blast. Tasty, I thought.

"Ummm, I'll have a glass of Super Beer," Mainiac said, and the Barkeeper went back to the counter, before coming back with a glass of what looked like normal Beer, except it was different in color and had a stronger smell than normal Beer. Mainiac handed the Barkeeper 10gp, which was all he had after giving all of his money, 34Kgp, to a poor homeless girl named Natalie. I wanted to give Mainiac another 34Kgp but he would only accept 10gp. "I have more, about 10Kgp in my bank account," Mainiac had told me.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but the gang of noobs proved too tricky for me," Kenji apologised to Pain, who kicked him angrily. Kenji rolled away, and groaned in pain. That Pain had some strong kicks.

"I'm sorry," spluttered Kenji, as Pain started to strangle him. After what seemed like hours, the Black Knight dropped him, and Kenji crawled away in fright. Somehow, he thought, joining the Negatives felt like a bad idea already. But it was too late for regrets. Pain would kill him if he dared to resign.

"Hmph. Looks like we have to start making you stronger," Pain smirked. "Kenji! From now on, you'll train in the Training Room of the base until you have reached the Combat Level of Level 120. The robots we send out in the Training Room will make you grow in level faster. I will not send you on missions until you reach Level 120. Now scram!" Pain yelled, and Kenji ran into the lift, going downstairs where the Training Room was.

Pain then turned his attention to the ghostly figure in the background. "Grim, good job on training those new recruits. May I have the List of Negatives?" It was more of a command rather than asking. Grim handed Pain a list and Pain studied it.

**_List of Negatives _**

_Kenji - Adventurer (Notes: Currently Level 108)_

_Grim - Adventurer (Notes: Currently Level 87) _

_Pain - Black Knight official, Leader of the Negatives _

_Straven - Leader of Phoenix Gang (Notes: Will order every Phoenix members to follow Pain's orders, currently Level 56) _

_Katrine - Leader of Black Arm Gang (Notes: Will order every Black Arm members to follow Pain's orders, currently Level 56)_

_Jack Frost - Prince of the Land of Snow (Notes: Now staying in Runescape in Ebenezer Scrooge's house, currently Level 50) _

_Ebenezer Scrooge - Unofficial Dark Wizard (Notes: Moved house back to Runescape, currently Level 55)_

_Bloodstain - Kenji's friend, Adventurer (Notes: Currently Level 102) _

_Army of Black Wizards (Notes: Average levels are Level 10 while maximum levels are Level 50) _

_Cameron - Monk of Zamorak, outlaw (Notes: Currently Level 70) _

"Good work, Grim. You have recruited a lot of Negatives. If we launch an army attack, Benjamin and his gang of noobs only have a ten percent chance of survival," concluded Pain. Then he wondered, "No, they might call the Varrock Guards and the Varrock Guards would call for Lumbridge Guards and the Lumbridge Guards would call for the stupid White Knights and Falador Knights. If so, the Negatives will be demolished."

As Pain continued thinking, Grim walked to the canteen of the base where the new recruits Straven; Katrine; Bloodstain; Cameron; Scrooge; Jack Frost and twenty-seven Dark Wizards were waiting. "Heh, who's up for a duel?" Grim said aloud. He wanted to see the skills of these new recruits. After all, when they had trained, he hadn't seen much.

"It's been ages since I last fought a real person! Let me!" Cameron smirked, and he stood up. He wielded a Zamorak Staff. "Flames of Zamorak!" Cameron roared, as the battle began.

* * *

**_---Timeskip---_**

The New Year's Alternate World had become a different place. Stalls with food, souveneirs and toys lined the path. The Countdown Party had started, and there were many tables everywhere for people to eat. I bought some drinks for my friends while Mainiac bought the food. The party was a blast. Just then, everyone started filling into the ballroom. The New Year Dance was starting. Along with my friends, we ran into the ballroom.

"Hey, look, their dancing sucks!" Jay sniggered loudly, as he pointed directly at some dancing couples. Some noticed, and glared at Jay, who sniggered even more. I had finished my drink, so I ordered another a Fruit Blast from the drinks bar. I saw Jay whispering something into Tusky's ear, before Tusky suddenly ran onto the dance floor and ran at the guests barking the whole time. Everyone started freaking out as Jay started snickering.

"Aahh!"

"A wild dog!"

"Get him in control!"

Tusky ran back to Jay, and Jay stroked him lovingly. Everyone glared at him, before going back to their dancing, but it was impossible when Jay constantly sent Tusky running on the dance floor. "Heh, this is gonna be a blast," Jay grinned, as everyone on the dance floor turned to glare at him hard. It was a wonder we haven't been kicked out of the Countdown Party yet.

**_---Timeskip---_**

"60!" The crowd cheered.

"59!" Two fireworks shot up into the sky.

"58!" More fireworks.

"57!" Jay snorted.

"56!"

"55!"

"54!" About twenty-two fireworks are lit and fly up to the skies.

"53!" I noticed Jay covering his ears.

"52!" "Shut up already!"

"51!" "Listen to me!"

"50!" "..."

"49!" "Did they really have to count from 60?!" Jay yelled.

"48!"

"47!" I lit a firework and watched as it flew up to the sky and exploded.

"46!" I was amazed at the beauty of the firework when you light it yourself.

"45!"

"44!" "It's noisy!"

"43!" "Can't I eat in peace?" Jay shouted, in mouthfuls of some sardines he had cooked earlier that day.

"42!"

"41!"

"40!"

"39!" "Stop counting down!"

"38!"

"37!" "Did you know that you could actually-"

"36!" "-count down from 10?"

"35!" "Are you guys even listening?"

"34!" "I guess not," Jay sighed.

"33!"

"32!"

"31!"

"30!"

"29!" "I'm startin' ta freak out!"

"28!" the crowd roared louder than ever. Alex sniggered as Jay tried to get the crowd to shut up, with no luck.

"27!"

"26!"

"25!" "A milestone. Yipee."

"24!"

"23!"

"22!"

"21!"

"20!" the crowd was getting excited. Maybe overly-excited, because they were yelling louder than before.

"19!"

"18!"

"17!" "Oh boy..."

"16!"

"15!"

"14!"

"13!" "An unlucky number," Jay grinned.

"12!"

"11!"

"10!" "Oooh, 10 seconds to the New Year!" Mainiac said delightfully.

"9!" Jay started to get excited.

"8!"

"7!"

"6!" I joined in the shouting.

"5!" Pretty soon, everyone was joining in.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"ONE!!!!!!!!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone roared, including us.

* * *

**(A/N) Whew, end of New Year event! I was thinking of making pairings for this story. What do you guys think? Of course, the pairings will involve other's character/other's character or rarely, other's character/NPC. If so I kinda want to make Jay/Alex pairing, but of course, until I get permission from the authors owning these characters. Well, good luck with school, and tell me of your view through a review! **

**P.S. Updated profile with a couple of OCs and other authors' OCs. (Hint: Go to my profile and see the author's OCs if you want a spoiler about Mainiac) **


	29. New Mission: To Summon Yano

**(A/N) **

**Hey guys! Good to be writing again. School was stupid. I can only use the computer on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, so take note! Also, I'll say this again, if you want a spoiler on Mainiac, go to my profile and look under the 'other authors' OCs' in my story column. If you look real close, you'll find that spoiler. **

* * *

"Good work, Kenji," Pain said, grinning evilly. "You've advanced to a level of 122. I'm impressed."

Kenji, who now looked stronger with a rare weapon, the Corrupted Lion Scimitar, grinned back at Pain. He was still wearing his Dragon Platebody and Dragon Platelegs, except now they were brand new. He avoided wearing a helmet.

"I'm sending you on a mission with these six here," Pain gestured to the six Dark Wizards standing in the room. "I want you to escort these gentlemen to Varrock and guard them as they perform the ritual."

"What ritual?" questioned Kenji. Pain smirked.

"The ritual to summon Yano."

"Yano?" Kenji asked. He had a vague memory of Yano. "He's a demon, right?"

"The King of Lesser Demons, more specifically. He's Level 189. No ordinary weapon can kill him."

"Woah," Kenji arched an eyebrow. "And you want this demon for?"

"I'll tell you in a time yet to come. Now go!" Pain commanded, and Kenji bolted off followed by the Dark Wizards.

* * *

"Yummy!" Mainiac said in glee, as he ate his Chicken Baked Rice. I ordered a bowl of something they called porridge while Alex and Tangelano both ordered a plate of meat sandwiches. Jay was still in bed. Of course, since he slept at 5am. When the meat sandwiches arrived, I thought I saw Mainiac on the verge of drooling. The latter gobbled down the rest of his Chicken Baked Rice and grabbed a meat sandwich, earning a glare from Alex.

"What? I like meat sandwiches." Mainiac muttered, as he took big bites out of the meat sandwich. Tangelano showed no emotion, while Alex rolled her eyes.

It had been a week after the Countdown Party and nothing interesting had happened. But after we had our breakfast, I ordered a newspaper and feasted my eyes on it. A headline caught my eye.

**_Return of Dark Wizards_**

_Just yesterday at about 5.30pm, an adventurer in Dragon Platemail marched to the stone circle at the entrance of Varrock, followed by a troop of Dark Wizards. When a few adventurers came forth to try slaying the Dark Wizards, the adventurer in Dragon Platemail beheaded them. With this adventurer guarding the stone circle, no one dared to go near. _

_This adventurer's name is confirmed as Kenji, an adventurer who caused trouble at Lumbridge a month ago by extorting money from newbies and beating them up. What is Kenji's relation to these Dark Wizards? _

_King Roald concludes that more evil is brewing. _

"Kenji?" a voice asked, and I spun round to see Jay in his Leather Body. "Yeah. Looks like now he's the bodyguard for several Dark Wizards spotted at the stone circle in Varrock," I said. "I want some action. Let's go and have some fun with Kenji and his Dark Wizard goons." Tangelano suggested.

"We aren't going there for fun. I wanna see what Kenji is up to." Alex replied sharply, and Tangelano simply shrugged. Alex then led the way out of Lumbridge to Varrock.

"Here we are," Alex said, as she ran towards the stone circle. Sure enough, Kenji was there, along with a few Dark Wizards. The Dark Wizards were chanting and waving their hands at all directions.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Nosey Noobs. Run along now, I'm not planning to kill any of you today." Kenji smirked, and he waved his weapon at us to make us back away. I noticed that he had a new weapon.

"Why are you guarding the Dark Wizards?" Jay asked immediately. Kenji gave Jay an evil grin before replying, "a noob shouldn't ask stupid questions."

Jay was practically boiling. He withdrew his bow, and Kenji noticed this. Grinning madly, Kenji waved his weapon in the air. "You want a fight, dude? I'm actually looking forward to killing you and get some o' your money. I'm a little short on coins recently."

Alex put out a hand to stop Jay. "Don't. He'll only kill you." Alex turned to Kenji. "He has shot up in Combat Level pretty quick. He's now Level 122. It wouldn't be wise for someone below Level 50 to take him on."

"Answer us now or we'll assasinate every Dark Wizard we see," Tangelano suddenly spoke. "Hahahaha! With me here, you won't be killing any Dark Wizards today!" Kenji moved towards Tangelano, who smirked. Before Kenji could lay a finger on her, Tangelano released a few smoke bombs from her grip.

The smoke bombs struck the ground, and smoke blew up everywhere. I couldn't see anything. When the smoke cleared, I was happy to regain my vision.

Surprisingly, Kenji had pinned Tangelano to the ground. "He was..." Tangelano gasped, and I could see Kenji strangling her. "... wearing Night Vision Goggles..."

"Heh! Yes, I am surprise you know, you lil' noob. Night Vision Goggles allow you to see in smoke, in darkness or anywhere else." Kenji said. "Now, time for you to die. And one more thing," Kenji grinned, as he looked up at me. "I'm a Zamorakian."

Queenzezi's death flashed before my eyes, and I pounced on Kenji and gave him a Fire Punch in the face. "No one... NO ONE... is gonna kill my friends." I growled, as I withdrew my Destruction Blade. "Come on! One-on-one!" I challenged Kenji, who laughed like an evil maniac.

"You're so dead, noob."

With a swift move, Kenji had appeared behind me and was about to stab me with his new weapon when I performed a high jump into the air, thus dodging the attack. I managed to give Kenji a hard kick in the head, knocking him backwards.

I plunged my Destruction Blade into Kenji's heart, and his platemail shattered. Yet again. Kenji roared in agony, and collapsed. As he was about to disappear, he said weakly, "my work here... is done..." and gestured over to the stone circle, before he was reduced to bones and his new weapon. I collected the weapon, and looked up my Runescape Book. The weapon was called the Corrupted Lion Scimitar, and needed Attack Level 80 to wield.

"Oh my god... Look!" I saw Jay pointing towards the stone circle, and I gasped when I saw what was happening. A gigantic demon had appeared, and looked hungry. I edged away. "Yano is freed!" cried one of the Dark Wizards, and the next moment, the Dark Wizards and the demon had disappeared in a flash of bright light.

* * *

**(A/N) Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh and BTW, a new character will debut in the next chapter! **


	30. Mainiac's Secret

**(A/N) **

**30th chappy! Review, everyone! This chapter marks the debut of Echo! **

* * *

"Mwahahaha!" Pain laughed in an evil tone as he watched as Yano caused chaos in the city of Falador in his crystal ball. Next, he turned around, and faced the figures of Straven and Katrine. "Katrine, escort the Dark Wizards back to headquarters." Pain commanded, and Katrine nodded. She took out a communication device known as the walkie-talkie.

"Dark Wizards, get back to base! Pain's orders!" Katrine barked, and there were a series of mutters before Katrine killed the call. "They're teleporting back now," Katrine said solemnly. A few moments later, the Dark Wizards Pain had sent to Varrock appeared. They bowed to Pain.

"Straven! I want you to join Kenji in Varrock and tell those White Knights that we'll stop the attack on Falador if they give their castle up to us." Pain ordered. Straven bowed, and walked to the exit.

Pain smirked. "This is getting more and more interesting..."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jay asked. Tangelano was leading the way. "Falador," she replied.

"Why?" I questioned. "I've got a friend who is temporarily living in Falador. He sent me a message telling me that a demon and an adventurer clad in Dragon Platemail are causing chaos in Falador. Sound familiar?" Tangelano grinned.

I noticed we were near Lumbridge, but making no attempt to go nearer. In fact, we were straying further away from the town, to the crossroads.

"Here we are... Woah..." Alex stared wide-eyed as the demon from earlier crushed a few houses and a mansion. Men in White armor were running out from a castle and combatting against the demon, which the Dark Wizards named as Yano.

Yano breathed dark flames at the men, killing them instantly. Just then, I spotted Kenji and another man running into the castle. I chased after them.

"You White Knights are pathetic," Kenji laughed, as the latter plunged his Corrupted Lion Scimitar into a White Knight. Straven eyed the dead White Knight and simpy strode up the nearest flight of stairs, with Kenji following. I trailed along behind them.

"Stop, intruder!" I heard a voice yell, and I saw a man with the same White armor. He did not have a helmet on. Kenji turned and smirked as the White Knight ran at him. "Hey, Straven, you wanna take this guy? He'll be crushed into peanuts if I try," taunted Kenji, and the other man, Straven, remained an emotionless face. He reminded me of Tangelano.

As the White Knight came, Straven leaped over him and plunged a Dragon Dagger into his head. The White Knight gasped for a moment, before he collapsed. "Hmph. We don't even need to negotiate. Since we killed Sir Amik Varze, we can automatically claim the throne of Falador now, at any moment. Let's go!" Kenji grinned, and ran up another flight of stairs. Straven made no attempt to follow.

"Come on out, nosey parker. Did you think I didn't know you were here? Maybe that dumbass Kenji didn't take notice, but you cannot escape these eyes..." I heard Straven say. I unsheathed my Destruction Blade and jumped out from my hiding spot. "You want a fight? Come and get me," I taunted, but Straven made no attempt to move. Instead, he took out the bloodied Dragon Dagger he had used to kill Sir Amik Varze, and possibly a lot more people, and threw it at me.

I jumped away just in time.

"I never miss," snorted Straven. "The power of Saradomin must be with you."

"Don't talk crap when you aren't even a follower of Saradomin," I snarled, and rushed at Straven. "Eat this!" I slashed him in the stomach, before kicking him in the ass. Straven stumbled forward, before falling. However, he wasn't dead yet. I snatched his Dragon Dagger and walked up the stairs. I had to stop Kenji from claiming the throne. It would be a disaster for Falador.

I knew my luck was in. Kenji was busy attacking an army of White Knights. While he wasn't looking, I grabbed the Dragon Dagger, and was surprised I could wield it. Was Saradomin really lending me his power?

Swiftly, I aimed for Kenji's head and threw the dagger. Kenji gave a scream of agony, and lost his balance, eventually falling, allowing the White Knights to arrest him. Kenji howled as his backpack and equipment were confiscated and he was led away.

I picked up my new Dragon Dagger and smirked as I saw an unconscious Straven being dragged in the same direction as Kenji by a few other White Knights.

Falador was safe. Not.

I smacked my head. The demon! I exited the White Knights' Castle and stopped in my tracks when I saw Yano stomping over to my direction. The demon blew a breath of fire at me, but a few White Knights defended me with their shields. I ran away quickly, and soon found my friends, who were with another adventurer at the entrance of what looked like a Party Room.

"Benjamin!" Jay yelled. I ran over to the group, and Tangelano introduced me to the adventurer. "Benjamin, this is Dustin. Call him Echo. Echo, this is Benjamin."

The guy called Echo shook my hand."Hey, kid," he said, and I stared daggers at him. "Oh, sorry, looks like I made you angry," Echo said cockily. I turned away from him and watched as Yano roasted the roof of the White Knights' Castle. If this continued to happen, the castle would eventually collapse.

"Hey, is that Silverlight?" Echo noticed Mainiac's sword. Mainiac nodded thoughtfully. "OH MY GOD!" Echo yelled. "This is the key to defeating Yano! Silverlight!"

"Huh?" Jay asked, and I thought he sounded dumber than usual. Echo shot him a look. "Hundreds of years ago, Yano was created by Zamorak. When Yano almost destroyed a town, every adventurer there was tried to kill him with all sorts of weapons, unsucessfully. Only when Silverlight was found in the ruins of an underground temple did a hero named Cloud managed to use this Silverlight to subdue Yano. However, Cloud was killed and Silverlight disappea ed in the confusion." Echo explained.

"This must be why Kenji wanted Silverlight! If he managed to get his hands on Silverlight, we wouldn't be able to kill Yano!" Jay yelled, making the connection. "Let me," Echo grinned, and he held out his hand to Mainiac. Looking scared, Mainiac handed Silverlight over to Echo.

Almost immediately, Echo screamed in agony as his skin came into contact with Silverlight. The latter collapsed, and growled weakly. "That's it... I forgot... Silverlight... can only... be wielded by an Energy-Human..."

"Energy-Human?" I muttered, and Tangelano nodded. "Energy-Humans are beings of energy who are crafted into the shape of a human. Like you, Benjamin. Cloud was an Energy-Human too," she explained.

"But doesn't that mean..." Alex muttered. "... that Mainiac is an Energy-Human?" Jay finished the sentence. Everyone looked at Mainiac, who edged away uncomfortably.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, well, well! The secret about Mainiac is out! **


	31. The Sealing of Yano

**(A/N) **

**This marks the completion of Chapter 30! Whopee! A number with a zero! **

* * *

Mainiac was like me?

Grunting, I waved my hands in the air wildly. "Hello! Let's worry about that later! Let's focus on that demon!" I shouted at the group, who were all staring at Mainiac, who looked very nervous. Immediately, they sprinted off in different directions to avoid getting smashed by the demon. I helped Echo up. By the looks of it, he was still in pain. I made him sit down and yelled at Mainiac to kill the demon with Silverlight.

Mainiac hesitated, but he finally nodded and made a beeline for Yano. When he was near enough, Mainiac got spotted. I felt alarmed as Yano attacked Mainiac wth a surprise attack. Luckily, he dodged in time, before Yano's fist crushed him.

That was when I remembered that Energy-Humans were crafted into humans and then given life. So who crafted Mainiac? One of the gods, maybe?

I snapped back into reality. Mainiac had jumped onto Yano's arm and running up. I realised he was aiming for the head. Yano shook wildly, trying to get Mainiac to fall off. Mainiac clung on, but I noticed that he was on the brink of falling. As I was about to assist him, a white glow surrounded Mainiac, and he started to cling on more steadily.

What in the world was that?

An arrow flew over me and interrupted my thoughts. The arrow flew towards the demon and pierced into Yano's head. I spun round to see Jay, who yelled at Mainiac, "Mainiac, go! Here's your chance!"

Indeed Yano was distracted. The demon stopped shaking and stomped towards Jay dangerously. Mainiac shot a grateful smile at Jay and ran towards Yano's head. When he did, Yano had started attacking. A breath of fire came hurling from Yano's mouth towards Jay. Yelling, I pulled Jay away from the spot.

"Woah! Thanks!" Jay said in shock, as the spot he had been standing on turned black from the impact of Yano's fire. Yano roared in anger, and hurled another ball of flame at us. We rushed to avoid it.

Mainiac stood on Yano's head and gripped onto Silverlight firmly. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he drove Silverlight into Yano's head. There was an ear-piercing roar as blood flew out from Yano, at every corner of Falador. We were lucky to avoid being splashed with the demon's weird-smelling blood. Yano fell on his knees, weakened but not dead. Mainiac jumped off him.

"How do I seal him off?" Mainiac asked, and Echo hobbled forward. "You have to seal him up with the Seal of Life. It will seal Yano up, so there won't be any more chaos, but the cost is that it sucks off most of your life force. So there's a risk of losing your life," said Echo. "All Energy-Humans can use the Seal of Life to seal up anything. Simply say 'Marika Seala Magicka' and thrust your hand forward to capture the subject," Echo droned on.

"You're quite the whiz kid, huh?" Jay murmured, and at the same time in his own thoughts added, and a cocky geek too.

"But of course!" Echo said, returning to his cocky style. "I'm the ancestor of someone who lived during the time Cloud lived!"

Mainiac didn't even hesitate, he balled his hand into a fist. I turned to look at him. "Mainiac, are you sure you should use the Seal of Life? It's going to be dangerous," I said nervously. "Don't worry. I'm not even needed in this world anyway," Mainiac muttered. "But..." Alex started to say. However, I stopped her with my hand.

"He knows what he's doing," I assured her. Giving a small nod to Mainiac, the latter yelled, "Marika Seala Magicka!" and thrust his palm forward.

A blinding flash of white light bathed the whole of Falador. When the light cleared, Yano was gone. The figure of Mainiac lay on the marble ground of Falador. I rushed over to him.

Echo grunted. "Let's hope he ain't dead yet."

As the words left Echo's mouth, Mainiac's eyes flew open. "What happened?" he muttered, as I helped him up. Immediately, he buckled and collapsed.

"I... feel weak..." Mainiac muttered, the words barely leaving his mouth. We grinned as Jay helped him up. Both Falador and Mainiac was safe. Saradomin was on our side. "Oh yeah, Mainiac," I said, "who created you?"

Mainiac looked at himself, then at all of us.

"Guthix."

* * *

**(A/N) Whopee! Mainiac survived! I was wondering if I would let him survive, so I flipped a coin. Mainiac survives! Mainiac survives! Three cheers! **


	32. Katrine and Cameron! Dual Attack!

**(A/N) **

**Why do reviewers keep saying "dun dun DUN dun!" in a review? Sorry, nothing to say in the Author's Note so I just asked a oh-so-random question. **

* * *

The attack on Falador had been a disaster for the majestic city, but at least Kenji and Straven had been thrown into jail. I smirked even at the thought of it. Kenji wouldn't be bothering me for quite awhile.

I was currently training on cows at a cow field near the crossroads and Lumbridge. A man was not far from me. It seemed that he was selling some odd stuff, while at the same time banking certain things for people, for a price.

Alex had taken Jay and Mainiac to some place called the Wizards' Tower, while Echo said he was travelling to somewhere far, and the journey would be pretty dangerous. I shuddered at the sight of Echo getting ripped apart by red-eyed goblins. Speaking of which, I hadn't encountered any red-eyed monsters for quite awhile now.

Just then, I saw Tangelano passing by, hands in pockets, and walking in my direction. Before she could open her mouth, I had jumped behind her and pointed my Destruction Blade dangerously at her throat.

"One move and you'll be roasted. Now show your true form!" I yelled, and 'Tangelano' smirked. She took out a Rune Dagger, and stabbed me in the knee. "Arghh!" I yelled, and almost collapsed. Just then, 'Tangelano' got out of my grip and swung her dagger around like an expert.

This was so not Tangelano. I swung my Destruction Blade in her direction, and it was enough to make her fly off her feet and into the River Lum. Before the current could wash her away, a few men in black hoods appeared and pulled 'Tangelano' up. Smirking, she peeled off her 'face', to reveal another face behind it.

"Katrine!" I went into a battle stance. The hooded men, who were Black Arms, charged at me. I thrust my Destruction Blade at one of them and made a big hole in his abdomen. The Black Arm screamed in agony, as I grabbed him and flung him at the other Black Arm. The two Black Arms toppled into the River Lum and got washed away.

The spot where Katrine had stabbed me was still aching, but the wound was glowing, and healing fast. Saradomin's healing, I thought, as I plunged my Destruction Blade into the ground, with all my strength. The ground really ripped apart, as I thought.

Katrine leaped away before she could fall into a pit of boiling hot lava. Her lips had curled into an evil smirk. The Black Arm leader took out a few Adamant Daggers from her pockets and flung them in my direction. I dodged three of them and blocked the last one with my shield.

"You can't land a finger on me," I taunted her, and Katrine ran at me, while throwing a Rune Dagger, I dodged it, and taunted Katrine again, "was that supposed to hit me?"

As Katrine continued plummeting me with failed attacks, I spoke, "so, now after Kenji and Straven are arrested, your little gang is sending you after us, huh..." I ducked as a dagger flew over my head.

"Shut up and stay still!" Katrine shouted, and flung a few more Rune Daggers. I dodged them with ease. Now I knew how to work Saradomin's power properly, I felt pretty invincible using it.

I jumped forward and stuffed a few smoke bombs into Katrine's mouth. All at once, smoke popped up everywhere. I used my Dragon Call emote and attacked a blinded Katrine together with the temporary dragon. When the smoke cleared, Katrine had been wounded pretty badly. I kicked her twice in the face, before I leaped away as two Mithril Daggers came flying at me.

Six Black Arm members emerged from the shadows. Some were hooded while some weren't. The men who weren't masked gave me a brutal grin, and edged forward. The hooded men started attacking me by throwing Adamant Daggers, while the remainder charged at me and started fighting me man-to-man.

"Fist meets face!" one of them yelled, as they launched a punch. I ducked and stabbed him in the gut with my brand new Steel Dagger, thus killing him. As two Adamant Daggers flew towards me, I grabbed two of my close-range attackers and made them my shields. I winced as the Adamant Daggers plunged into their back.

Dumping the guys' bodies on the ground, I went for the hooded Black Arms. Before I could reach them, though, I was thrown off my feet by a Fire Bolt. I got up and turned around, to face a floating monk, who looked evil. He sent a few more Fire Bolts flying my way, and I blocked them with my shield. Just then, I felt two Mithril Daggers plunging into my Steel Platebody. Because of the armor, I only felt a small sting of pain. I plucked out the Mithril Daggers from my platebody and dumped them on the ground.

Swiftly, I leaped away as the monk sent a Fire Wave at me. "You like fire very much, huh?" I said sarcastically. First a Fire Bolt, now a Fire Wave. I didn't notice Katrine popping up behind me, and piercing a Rune Dagger deep into my armor. This time, I felt pain. The monk snatched the chance to cast a spell on me.

"Confuse!" the monk's deep voice roared, and he sent a purple thing flying at my head. When it hit me, the sky turned blurry. I clutched my head. Everything was blurry.

I at least managed to message Jay on my Friends List. When I'd hit the 'Send' button, I was caught in the monk's Flames of Zamorak spell. I screamed in agony as the flames licked at my skin, burning me with every touch. "Arghhh... No..." I muttered, as my vision became clear. I saw that everything around me was dark fire. I screamed again as the flames continued burning me.

"Come on..." I murmured, trying to summon the strength of Saradomin. The flames were weakening me with every second. To my relief, I succeeded. Energy was slowly flowing into me. With an almighty shout, I made the flames vanish. As I was released from the spell, I collapsed. One more attack and I would be done for.

"Look over here!" a familiar voice yelled, and I saw the three hooded Black Arms getting attacked by Jay, with his poisoned arrows. The Black Arms screamed like I did earlier as the poison was injected into their body. Jay gave them each a kick and smirked.

Alex and Mainiac appeared along with Jay, and attacked the already badly wounded Katrine. The monk tried to stop them, but Alex gave Katrine one final slash, killing her. Mainiac turned to the monk, and gasped.

"You are Cameron, that monk who broke out of the jail in Varrock!" Mainiac shouted instantly. The monk named Cameron laughed. "You know my name? I'm flattered. Yes, I am Cameron, and I believe that one day, Zamorak will rule!" the monk roared, and I thought he was crazy.

"It seems I will be defeated if all of you attack me together," Cameron said, his voice turning smart all of a sudden.

"We'll meet again, noobs!" Cameron shouted, as he vanished in the blink of an eye.

As Alex came to help me up, I questioned, "where's Tangelano and Echo?"

"We can't find them. They are not contactable on the Friends' List," Jay explained. "Okay, this confirms it. There IS a group of Zamorak supporters. I was already suspecting it. First that weird guy Grim tags along with Kenji to attack us in Lumbridge, and then he and Straven attacks Falador with the Dark Wizards and that demon Yano. Next, Katrine attacks with some of her Black Arm lackeys along with Cameron. There is definitely a group!"

"And what's worse is..." I coughed, "... their ultimate goal is to crush us."

* * *

**(A/N) I thought this chapter was pretty dull, nothing but action, action, ACTION! Review and tell me what you think! **


	33. Traitors in the Midst

**(A/N) **

**Wow, the story is getting packed with characters! **

* * *

"Well?" I asked, and Alex shook her head, as she kept her Runescape Book. "I can't contact Tangelano and Echo on the Friends List."

"I'm getting anxious. Those Zamorakians might already have caught up with them," I muttered, and then a scary thought struck me. "Wait. What if they're already captured?"

"Then they'll dig their eyeballs out, chop them, cook them, eat them, and leave the remains to the dogs," Jay cracked a joke, but no one laughed. Mainiac stood up suddenly. "I vote we go and look for them. If they haven't been captured, they must be somewhere..."

"And if they're captured?"

I could see Mainiac was struggling to think of an answer. "Nevermind," I said, as I walked out of the field. "Don't worry, even if they have been captured, I'm sure they'll be able to hold their own," Jay told me. "Right," I muttered uncomfortably, "let's hope so."

* * *

Echo's eyes flew open, and the latter got up. His legs felt like jelly, so he decided to sit down. He was in a room. It was pretty smelly, and a cockroach was scurrying up the wall. Annoyed, Echo swat at the cockroach with his weapon, effectively killing it with a sickening "squash" sound.

Now, why was he here? Echo tried to remember what had happened earlier in the day.

_**Flashback **_

Echo smirked as he looked at the amount of coins he had earned from Clan Wars. He had made a deal with a small clan, The Tigers, that if he could defeat all of them single-handedly, would get all their gold. And it was a success, Echo thought, his smirk growing wider.

"Arggghh!!!!" Echo screamed, as a sharp pain struck him at the back of his head. Mustering enough strength to turn back, he saw someone he would certainly make out as weird and a Black Knight. The weird guy was wearing Shade robes.

"Who... who are you guys?"

The Black Knight simply smiled and whispered a few words.

"Good night."

What followed struck him hard in the head again, and then all he could see was darkness.

**_End Flashback _**

"I'm in some kind of... cell," Echo concluded, as he rubbed his head. The impact of the blows were still there, and it was making his head feel numb. That Black Knight must have been at least a Level 100.

Suddenly, part of the wall that had been stained with bloodstains opened, revealing a secret passage. The Black Knight he had seen from earlier stepped out from the passage, with his hands clutched tightly around an unconscious girl. Smirking evilly, he dumped the girl at Echo's feet.

"Tangelano?" Echo muttered, as he studied the girl's face. It was indeed Tangelano, alright. Her bloody scars proved that she had been in a recent fight.

"Who are you? Why did you abduct me and Tangelano?" Echo demanded, and the Black Knight gave him a hard punch, smashing his nose. Echo fell back and onto the ground. The Black Knight kicked his face. Angered, the latter grabbed onto the Black Knight's leg and was about to punch him in the private area of men when he was kicked again, this time harder.

"Where... where are my weapons? And armor?" Echo asked no one in particular. "We confiscated it," the Black Knight spoke. "I brought you here to offer you a proposal."

"Proposal, huh? And what might your name be?" Echo replied, his voice showing that he was not at all shaken by his kidnapper. "My name is Pain!" Pain introduced himself. "I am the leader of the Negatives, and our goal is simple: to allow Zamorak to rule and crush Saradomin's Energy-Human."

"You mean Benjamin? Tsk tsk," Echo said, annoying Pain. Just then, Echo screamed in pain, blood flowing out from his arm. Pain had just stabbed it.

"Now, let's get back to this proposal. I want you to work for us, the Negatives," Pain said straightforwardly. "Did you really think I would oblige? I wouldn't even if you killed me. I'm on the side of Guthix, and from what I heard, Guthix doesn't have an alliance with Zamorak," Echo said cockily.

"Really? What about your friends then?" Pain smirked and held his weapon at Tangelano's throat. "If you don't do what I say, I'll kill her. If you do, I'll simply make her a promising Negative along with you." Pain threatened Echo, whose eyes were now widened.

"So," Pain said, still smirking, "what do you think?"

* * *

"We've searched everywhere, but the Wilderness," Alex said, as we gathered in the Blue Moon Inn. Mainiac and I looked at her absent-mindedly, while Jay shuddered. "But I'm too scared to even climb over the ditch! When you do, the Giant Rats will start attacking you almost immediately, from what I've heard."

"Do you want to find Echo and Tangelano or not?" Alex asked sharply. It was more of a command, not a question. Tusky started to bark, as if the dog was worried. As usual, Tusky was snuggled cosily inside Jay's shirt.

"Let's go," I decided, and Alex led the way. We had to climb over a ditch. When we did, Giant Rats ran at us, and we sprinted into the Wilderness as we tried to defend ourselves. The path ahead started getting darker, and finally, not a streak of sunlight reached me.

"Woah!" Jay yelled, as a ghost flew at him and attacked him. Three more ghosts joined in, but Alex killed them with a little help of me. Alex turned to Jay and snorted, "really, Jay, you're such a coward!"

Jay glared at Alex in response, so I guessed no one noticed the figure coming nearer towards us. I withdrew my Destruction Blade, and pointed towards the dark figure. "Over there! Someone's coming at us!" I alerted the others.

From the shadows came the weird guy in transparent dark robes, Grim, but he wasn't alone. With him was a familiar, muscular adventurer with a magnificent cape behind his back. Echo! I backed away. "What's the meaning of this?" I demanded, and Echo smirked.

"Nothing, I just thought you guys were plain losers so I just decided to cash in on the other side," the latter shrugged. "Oh yeah? And Tangelano feels the same way too, huh?" Alex questioned, and Echo nodded.

"What's the other side?" Mainiac asked suspiciously, interested in the group who was chasing after us. "We're the Negatives. Our aim is to crush Saradomin and his Energy-Human." Grim answered, his scythe swaying dangerously. Then he started to move.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

"Woah! Hi there," Jay said nervously, as Echo flew in to attack him. I jumped forward to defend Jay and battled it out with Echo. "Why did you betray us?" I demanded, and Echo's brows furrowed. "I already stated the reason, noob. You guys were a bunch of losers so I, being so good, just couldn't hang out with a bunch of noobs like you guys." Echo replied. "I'm getting bored. Are you gonna die or what?"

"No one's gonna die except you, maybe," I countered, and feigned an upper attack. As Echo tried to block, I plunged my Destruction Blade into his leg, causing him to fall. I was about to push my Destruction Blade into his back when Grim slashed me with that scythe of his. I was thrown backwards, while Mainiac and Alex continued their attack on Grim. Jay stood at a distance, firing arrows at Echo, but most of them missed because of Echo's agility.

Echo had gotten up, and rushed at me. I managed to kick his weapon out of his hands, which was now a Corrupted Dragon Scimitar. Grinning in triumph, I was about to attack when Echo gave me a strong punch. I flew back a few meters. "Damn," I muttered, and got up again.

"You sure got a lot of guts for a noob," Echo commented. "Hey! Don't call my man a noob!" Jay shouted, hearing what Echo had said. Turning his attention towards Jay, Echo ran at him and pinned him down to the ground. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Get lost!" I swung my Destruction Blade at him, but he blocked it. Still, it sent him flying away from Jay. Before Jay could stand up, though, Echo flung a Rune Dagger at me. I blocked with my shield, but the shield shattered into pieces and the dagger dropped to the ground.

In the meantime, Grim had trapped Alex in a powerful spell, the Capture Bind, which held an opposing party for two weeks or until the user released the spell. Grim and Mainiac was fighting one-to-one. I gestured for Jay to help Mainiac, and was about to charge, but Echo reached me first. With a strong kick, he sent me rolling down, nearer into the pool of lava.

"I'm not gonna die that easily!" I yelled, and plunged my blade into the ground, stopping my fall. Echo snarled, and charged. Once again, our weapons clashed.

"Damn, why won't you just die?" Jay groaned, as Mainiac swiped his weapon countless times at Grim, who was hit everytime, but the mysterious man never looked worn out. Mainiac thought he could see an evil smile behind the hood.

"Argghhh!" Mainiac shrieked, as Grim's scythe slashed his arm. Next, he twisted Silverlight out of Mainiac's hands, and disappeared along with the shiny weapon. Echo, seeing this, kicked me away and teleported too. Wait, when did Echo learn Magic?

**_A few hours later _**

"It seems that Echo has turned on us," Jay spoke first, as we gathered in the Lumbridge Inn. "And Tangelano too," Alex added. "They stole Silverlight. Now Mainiac doesn't have a weapon," I interrupted.

"There's no use mourning over it. Echo and Tangelano HAVE turned on us." I said positively. "If they attack us again, we have to make sure we won't go soft on them. Now, the first thing to do is to find Mainiac a weapon."

* * *

**(A/N) Echo and Tangelano are turned into baddies! Power2daEcho and runegirl19, sorry if you didn't like this, but after all it IS part of the plot. **


	34. To Crandor! The Newcomer, Friend or Foe?

**(A/N) **

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but I just started a Naruto story so it will be really hard to update fast. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! P.S. fanficssuck's character, CarboKill, appears in this chapter! **

* * *

"I don't think I go very well with this," said Mainiac in a polite sort of way. He was longing to say, "what the hell? This so doesn't suit me! Get this piece of shit away!" But he was known to be the most polite among his friends, and he wasn't about to spoil his reputation.

Mainiac stared at the stupid Bronze Longsword in his hands. He wasn't about to wield something as lousy as this.

"What about that?" Mainiac decided, pointing to an Adamant Scimitar he liked. "Are you sure you have enough Attack level to wield Adamant?" Alex questioned, and Mainiac shook his head sadly. "Maybe Guthix can give him a good weapon," Jay suggested jokingly.

"Hey, that may be a good idea," I said, and Jay stared at me. "It was just a joke," he groaned. "Well, if you're not joking, how do we go about finding Guthix?"

"I know of a secret village that worships Guthix. Perharps we might find out more if we go there," interrupted Alex. "Well, you're not the one with brains sticking out of your head for nothing," Jay smirked, and Alex shot him a sharp look that looked pretty dangerous.

"Why all this fuss over a weapon?" Mainiac muttered. "Why don't we just find Silverlight?"

"Yeah, right, Silverlight is probably at the Negatives' creepy-crawlie lair by now. Get it if you can. And I just had the greatest idea, why don't I race you there?" Jay said sarcastically. "You won't find it. And when you get out, perharps you'll be a pile of bones already." Alex translated Jay's sarcastic speech.

"Okay. Find Guthix it is then," I said. "Alex, where's this village?"

"It's at Crandor. We need to take a ship from Port Sarim to get there. But be warned, Crandor is home to a powerful dragon named Elvarg. If Crandor starts to shake, we must leave immediately." Alex told us.

"How do we get to Crandor?" I asked. "Well... I'm not sure..." Alex scratched her head. "People that has ever been to Crandor use their own ships."

"We could buy our own ship," beamed Jay. He had inherited Queenzezi's fortune when the latter had been slayed by Pain, a high-ranked Black Knight official. "You could buy one, but it might sink on the way. Once, I bought the cheapest ship I saw and tried to ride it to Crandor. It sunk, so I had to swim back to Port Sarim," Alex shuddered at the memory. "If you want to buy a good ship, you must have more than 500 million gold. Do you have it?"

"No." Jay groaned.

"I could take you there on my ship," said a mysterious voice behind us. We spun round to see a man older than any of us. He was clad in Dragon armor from head to toe, plus the full helmet. I couldn't see his face. I saw that he had a Thieving Cape. My instincts immediately told me this man was dangerous.

"Don't you feel stuffy in all that armor?" Jay piped up, before I could stop him. The mystery man turned to Jay, and unsheathed a Zamorak Godsword, much to our shock. "Don't provoke me any further or I'll have to show you my face," the man warned him. "Whaddya' mean?" Jay replied, and I hushed him. The man kept his Zamorak Godsword, and introduced himself. "My name is CarboKill."

We introduced ourselves, but I got to thinking. He had a Zamorak Godsword. Was he a Zamorak supporter? From the looks of my friends, I could tell they were thinking the same thing. CarboKill led us to Port Sarim and to the port, where a ship was waiting. It was painted in black and red, and I spotted an Unholy Symbol engraved on the ship. I didn't tell my friends less I scared them.

"Welcomes aboards," said a short man, who approached us. "Andrew, take us to Crandor. Now." CarboKill ordered, and Andrew rushed to the wheel. The ship started to move. Great. Now we were stuck in the ship with this maniac and a shortie who looked like he might be crazy.

"Lands ups aheads," reported Andrew. "Why does he have an 's' behind every word he says?" Jay blurted out. "That's his habit," CarboKill said quietly. He wasn't attempting to interact with us.

* * *

"Downs the decks. Ands no eatings in my ships, you toads." Andrew addressed Jay, who was eating some Chicken Baked Rice. "I'll waits fors you heres, Carbo," Andrew said, and CarboKill turned to stare at him. "I-I-I mean CarboKill," said Andrew nervously, suddenly losing his 's' style of speech.

CarboKill shooed Andrew off with a wave of his hand, and walked deeper into the island Alex called Crandor. We heard a roar from inside a volcano. "That's Elvarg," Alex told us, and we nodded. Mainiac shuddered.

"Why do you want to go to Crandor?" CarboKill suddenly asked. "We are looking for a village here in Crandor. We hear it worships Guthix," Alex replied. "Is that it?" CarboKill muttered, as he pointed to a broken sign. "Beyond this sign is Gushi Village," Alex said, after she had read the sign. "Gushi Village, yes, the village that worships Guthix," CarboKill said mysteriously. I stared at this mysterious new man. I had a feeling he was hiding a secret.

"Oh... my... god..." we heard Alex gasp. We shared her gasp when we saw what was before our eyes. Only CarboKill remained silent.

Gushi Village was in ruins. The houses had been reduced to broken wood. Dead bodies were everywhere. A half-dead person crawled up to us and spoke weakly, "there are... a bunch of survivors... at the end of this village... Please... join them... before you... die..." then the person stared at CarboKill and pointed at him. "You!" he said in shock, before dying. CarboKill looked away, and when I turned back, CarboKill was gone.

* * *

"Must we really abandon Gushi Village?" a boy cried, as he tugged on the sleeve of his father. His father nodded grimly. "If we stay here any longer we'll be killed. The enemy has not been on the move for an hour, but we have to be careful. Jack, get on the boat."

"Yes, Dad," Jack said reluctantly, and jumped into the boat. His father joined him, followed by another three or four survivors, including the Village Chief. The Village Chief looked at Jack's father, his eyes filled with sadness. "Let's go, Huckle," the Village Chief said, and Huckle nodded. One of the men in the village had sacrificed his life to save the Chief's. Huckle was determined not to let the man's effort go to waste, and leave Gushi Village with the Village Chief alive.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere."

"Wha..." before Huckle could say anything, a figure had swooped in and grabbed the Village Chief. The figure drew a Zamorak Godsword, and stabbed the Village Chief to death. "No!" Huckle yelled, and ran forward. "Foolish," said the man, and he spun round to face Huckle.

"CarboKill?" Huckle backed away. "Why are you helping those Zamorak supporters getting what they want?"

"Zamorak supporters? Zamorakians were the cause of this? How interesting. And what were they after?" CarboKill questioned, amused at Huckle's frightened face, and the fact that he was completely unaware that the other survivors had sailed off without him. Before Huckle could answer, CarboKill flung a Dragon Dagger directly at the boat, creating a hole in it. The boat started to sink.

"No! Help!" the survivors screamed. "Jack!" Huckle shouted, and was about to save his son, when CarboKill pinned him down. "WHAT. WERE. THE. ZAMORAKIANS. AFTER?" CarboKill repeated. "You weren't with them? And you mindlessly killed the Village Chief?! And... my son?! Why?" Huckle roared, and CarboKill stabbed his leg with a Dragon Dagger to silence him. "Just for the fun of it, I guess. Now tell me," CarboKill replied.

"They... were after the Scroll of Guthix."

"Where is the Scroll of Guthix now?"

"It's with me..."

"Give it to me," demanded CarboKill. "No... They are Gushi Village's secrets. I can't..." before Huckle could say anything more, CarboKill had removed his helmet. Huckle gasped. "CarboKill, you..." Huckle muttered, before screaming in agony. CarboKill had plunged his Zamorak Godsword in his gut. "CarboKill..." choked Huckle. That was the last word he said, and Huckle's eyes closed for eternity. CarboKill put on his helmet, grabbed the Scroll of Guthix, and fled the scene.

* * *

**(A/N) CarboKill is such a badass! **


	35. The Scroll of Guthix

**(A/N) **

**To Anthony: I won't be accepting any other characters till further notice, so yeah, your character can't be in the story. It's kinda packed. **

* * *

"Where the heck did you go to?" Jay questioned, as we took CarboKill's ship back to Port Sarim. The sight at Gushi Village made us want to leave Crandor fast.

"It's none of your business," said CarboKill smoothly. Jay scowled at him.

* * *

The two figures on Crandor used binoculars to help them see the ship that was disappearing from sight. One of them brought down his binoculars with an evil smirk. Cameron. The Monk of Zamorak turned to look at his companion, Echo, and spoke. "Some of the villagers were slain at the back of the island. They didn't have the Scroll of Guthix," he paused, before starting to speak again, "it must be with one of those noobs."

"But from what I know, they won't go around killing people to get what they want. Unlike us," Echo argued.

"Whatever. You were their friend, after all." Cameron shrugged. "So, what now?"

"Easy," Echo shot him an evil smile. "We teleport aboard their ship, and kill as many as we can."

"Sure thing," Cameron said, and snapped his fingers. The next moment, the two had disappeared.

* * *

"ZIIING!"

"What the--?" Alex spun round in the cabin to face Echo and Cameron, both with twisted grins on their faces. Screaming, she ran up to the deck. "Echo and Cameron is hereeeee!" she alerted us. The next second, Echo and Cameron rushed up after Alex.

"What do you want, you maniac?" I yelled, and pinned Echo down. "Get off!" Echo shouted, and kicked me off him. Jay backed away and wielded his bow, while Mainiac lunged towards Cameron bravely with his fists. Unfortunately, he was thrown back by one of Cameron's spells.

Meanwhile, CarboKill got up from where he was sitting. As Cameron turned around to face him, CarboKill had already landed a long scar on his chest with incredible speed. Cameron let out a choking gasp, before collapsing. The monk started coughing out blood.

"Hmph. You're weak," CarboKill muttered, and plunged his Zamorak Godsword deep into Cameron's body. "Nooooooooooooo!" the Monk of Zamorak screamed, before he was reduced to bones. CarboKill turned his attention to Echo.

I grabbed Echo by his armor and slammed him onto the deck. Pinning him down, I screamed in his ear. "What do you want from us?"

CarboKill walked towards Echo, and brought out a scroll of some sort. "Are you looking... for this?" he said quietly.

Echo gasped as CarboKill unrolled the scroll. In capital letters, the word Guthix was engraved in the middle of the scroll. I gasped too, followed by the others.

"This is the Scroll of Guthix," CarboKill said. "When an Energy-Human crafted by Guthix merges with it, that Energy-Human will have half of Guthix's power. And that is a lot stronger than yours," CarboKill nodded towards me. "So..." the mysterious man tossed the scroll to Mainiac. "Use it."

"W... W... What?" Mainiac stuttered. "Use it. Before the bad guys get it," CarboKill repeated, slower this time. Before Mainiac could say anything more, the scroll started to glow.

The scroll disappeared, and Mainiac started bursting with energy. A new weapon appeared in his hands. The Guthix Godsword.

"W... W... Wow!" Mainiac said energetically. "I feel... powerful..."

"Curses!" I heard Echo say. When I turned back to him, he had already disappeared. Weird. Did Echo know teleporting too?

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's all for this extremely short chapter. **


	36. Capture the Devil

**(A/N)**

**This chapter will be for the Valentines Day Event. Do review! **

* * *

Mainiac and I were training at the dummies. When the Melee Instructor saw both our swords, he gasped loudly. He gasped even louder when we both made about ten holes in his training dummies.

After a good hour of tearing dummies apart with our weapons, we left.

"Hey, why are there so many couples?" Mainiac asked, and I looked around us. Sure enough, there were a lot of couples acting lovey-dovey everywhere. I shrugged.

"Don't you know?" a voice popped up from behind us. We turned to see a man staring straight into our eyes. "It's Valentines' Day!"

"Which is...?"

"You mean you really don't know?" the man sighed. "Valentines' Day is the day of love! During this day, people will confess their love to their crush, or..." and the man started to babble about all sorts of romantic stuff which were making my ears crack. However, I started to get interested when the man said something about a Valentines' Day Event.

When I asked about it, the man told me that I should go to the Lumbridge Cook for more information, before skipping off happily. I stared at him as he skipped away. "What a weirdo," I said out loud, and Mainiac chuckled.

"Which reminds me, where are Jay and the others?"

"Probably off to slay some cows or goblins. But knowing CarboKill, perharps he strayed away from the other two. He is always muttering something about 'training alone' and 'not used to crowds'." I replied. "Well, let's go, shall we?"

"Okay!" Mainiac and I walked into Lumbridge Castle, and into the kitchen, where the Lumbridge Cook was cooking merrily. "Ho! Hello there!" the Cook said. "Are you here for the Valentines' Day Event?"

"Yes, sir, may we know more about this event?" I asked politely. "Sure thing!" said the Cook. "During Valentines' Day, I'll give different adventurers different tasks and if they complete it, they'll get a reward," he paused and thought for a moment before speaking again. "Do you boys know about Cupid?"

"No," Mainiac and I answered together.

The Cook sighed. "Cupid is an angel that only appears on Valentines' Day. When you're hit by one of Cupid's arrows, you'll fall head-over-heels in love with the nearest person, of another gender of course. But this year, I've heard that a mysterious entity named Devil has been posing off as Cupid. Whilst Cupid's arrows can make you fall in love, Devil's arrows will make you hate the nearest person you see for the rest of your life. Therefore, before Devil can do anything with his arrows, I want you to slay him."

"But how do we find Devil?" Mainiac asked.

"Do not worry, I know where Devil is right now. I can transport you there," the Cook snapped his fingers, and we vanished without a trace.

Mainiac and I were in somewhere unfamiliar. All I knew was the place felt hot. "Whew, it must be a thousand degrees in here!" Mainiac remarked. Just then, we heard a roar. It seemed to came from behind the pile of rocks over there...

Mainiac swept away the rocks with a wave of his Guthix Godsword. The next moment, high-leveled skeletons leaped out to attack us. Mainiac held them off while I ran past them to find the source of the roar.

I gasped. It was a dragon!

The dragon was trapped behind tall pillars. It's blood-red eyes glared at me coldly. I backed away. At the same time, Mainiac joined me, after slaying the horde of skeletons.

"Oh my god. Could this be Elvarg?" Mainiac wondered. "Elvarg? The dragon Alex told us about?" I muttered. "If this is true, this means we're on Crandor right now!"

"No, to be more precise, the volcano on Crandor," said Mainiac in a serious tone. "That explains why it's so hot in here!"

Elvarg roared, a louder roar this time, and charged against the pillars, and slammed into them. Growling, Elvarg started to breathe fire, but the pillars protected us from his constant attacks. From the looks of Elvarg's eyes, the dragon was determined to kill us!

Just then, I heard a sound. Obviously, Mainiac heard it too, because he turned. An arrow was flying towards us. Swiftly, we both ducked. We looked up, to see a red-skinned, small monster with black horns smirking at us. The monster had a bow.

"Are you Devil?" I asked, and the monster nodded once, before he started to breathe fire, like Elvarg. We jumped out of the way, and I was about to attack when Devil disappeared, and reappeared behind me. The monster shot an arrow at me, but I dodged, and was about to slam full force into him. However, Devil disappeared again, and I fell onto the ground.

"Ouch! The ground is hot, hot, hot!" I shouted, jumping up at once.

"Can't we take our battle somewhere else? It's kinda hot down here!" Mainiac said, as he dodged an arrow coming from Devil. I nodded, and ran past Devil, out of the volcano. Devil chased after me, and Mainiac chased after Devil.

We were out of the volcano, and I turned back. Devil had switched from his bow to an impressive-looking sword. Before Devil could spring his attack, Mainiac had caught him from behind. "Gotcha, little fella!" Mainiac yelled. Devil screamed at Mainiac, before jumping out of his clutches.

"Eat this!" I plunged my Destruction Blade into the ground, causing an earthquake. The whole of Crandor shook, and Devil screamed as he lost his footing, and tumbled into the water.

I grabbed hold of Devil's arm, and before he could escape, I knocked him out with a strong punch. Grinning, I held Devil up. "And that is how you do it," I boasted. Mainiac rolled his eyes. "How do we get back?" he asked. As soon as he said it, we vanished.

"Ah, there's the lil' Devil!" the Cook said, as we appeared in his kitchen. "Thank you, you both. Your reward is the Cupid Arrow emote! Try it!" the Cook encouraged us. I focused on Valentines' Day, and suddenly, a golden bow appeared in my hands, and I shot out an arrow with a heart-shaped tip.

"That's it?" I asked. "No. But if you want the other rewards, you have to complete the second quest," the Cook smirked.

"What? But that's-" Mainiac started to say, but the Cook interrupted him. "Your next task is to attack the intruders of the Love Pagoda."

"What's the Love Pagoda?" I asked the Cook.

"It's a tower that appears beside the Wizards' Tower every Valentines' Day. I've just received news that a small gang has broke into the Love Pagoda! This won't do! The Love Pagoda is where Cupid lives when he comes to Runescape every Valentines' Day! So, I want you to stop the intruders from doing what they are about to do at the Love Pagoda!" Cook explained. We accepted, and rushed off towards the Wizards' Tower.

* * *

"We're now inside the Love Pagoda," Tangelano said into the communicator. Beside her, Cameron and Katrine along with a few other Black Arms were combing the area.

"There's still no sign of the Hearts Orb," Tangelano reported. "Understood," said Pain on the other line. "Continue your search."

"Yes sir," Tangelano said.

"And if any fools dare interfere..." Pain's lips curled into an evil smile. "... meet them with extreme force!"

* * *

"So, is this the Love Pagoda?" Mainiac mumbled. We were standing before a tower taller than the Wizards' Tower. And while the Wizards' Tower was a dull gray, this Love Pagoda was painted in different colours of the rainbow, with a heart shape in the middle.

We walked into the Love Pagoda, and unsheathed our weapons. I could see Mainiac was getting nervous. The enemy could spring out anytime and catch us by surprise. I looked around, before I saw a figure in the darkness.

"Show yourself!" I lunged towards the figure and sprung my attack. The figure gave a scream before he collapsed. I dragged the body out of the darkness.

There was no mistaking the uniform the man was wearing.

"It's... a Black Arm?" I looked at the man, before he crumbled into dust. "That must mean Katrine is here! And if Katrine is here..." I turned to Mainiac. "This is the work of the Negatives!"

"Yes, obviously so..." Mainiac rubbed his chin. "So, what are they here for?"

"Hey, you're smarter than me. You think of an answer," I said, before my eyes darted around. "Mainiac, stay alert. We don't know which Negative we're up against, other than Katrine," I told him, and Mainiac responded with a single nod.

"Hahahahaha! You fools! Are you back to cause trouble for us again?" we heard a mad voice yell. Cameron, Katrine and Tangelano emerged from the darkness. I glanced at Tangelano. She was now an enemy, not a friend, I reminded myself, and pointed my weapon at the three Negatives. "Bring it on!"

* * *

**(A/N) To be continued! **


	37. The Love Pagoda

**(A/N) **

**This is the second part of the Valentines' Day Event! **

* * *

"Bring it on!" I yelled at the three Negatives. Tangelano eyed me coldly, before charging. She revealed a new weapon I haven't seen before, but I suspected it to be something evil. I blocked her attack with my shield and swung my Destruction Blade at her. Tangelano blocked it with her shield, and didn't take any damage, which surprised me. Whoever got hit by the Destruction Blade, no matter what kind of defense he put up, would at least be knocked back.

"Heh heh! Are you wondering why your puny little Destruction Blade can't get through to Tangelano?" Katrine smirked. "That's a shield designed by Pain himself to repel blows by the Destruction Blade! Any melee done with the Destruction Blade will not work on the user of this shield!"

"Damn!" I jumped away as Tangelano attempted to slash me. Her eyes locked onto mine, and a dark red glow emitted from them. I gasped. Was there any chance that Tangelano was being controlled?

Katrine must have noticed, because the next minute, she was blabbering all about it. "Yes, you fool! Our leader has put Tangelano under his control due to her uncooperative attitude! The other young lad, Echo was it? He was like a foolish dog so he didn't need to be put under our leader's power!"

"So that's it!" Mainiac said. "You guys are... are... beasts!"

"We are, so what, lil' boy?" Cameron grinned, as he suddenly appeared behind Mainiac. "Ahhh!" Mainiac screamed. "Close-ranged Fire Wave!" Cameron roared, and Mainiac was scorched! I came to Mainiac's rescue, pinned Cameron down and sat on him.

"Urgh... That was... painful... Argh!" Mainiac muttered. There were charred spots all over his armor, and he had a few scars. Mainiac definitely couldn't battle now.

Tangelano charged at me, and I grabbed Cameron before flinging the Monk of Zamorak at her. The two slammed into each other and crashed into the wall.

"What are you here for?" I demanded.

"The Hearts Orb," said Katrine, and shot an evil grin at me. "It was supposed to be a covert operation, but, even if we told you now, you won't be able to do anything! The rest of the Black Arms I brought with me has delivered the Hearts Orb back to our base!"

"And now all that's left..." Cameron spoke, as he got up. "... is to dispose of you weaklings! Flames of Zamorak!"

"N... N... No!" I screamed, as the dark flames lit up and licked my body. The heat was unbearable. I gave a scream of pain as the flames continued to burn. I heard mad laughter from outside, probably Cameron gloating about his achievement. Growling, I summoned all the power I had.

"Graaah!" I pushed the Flames of Zamorak back towards Cameron who made them vanish with a flick of his finger. "Using Saradomin's power, are you? No matter! I shall..."

"You shall do nothing, Zamorakian!" a voice cried out, and a little angel flew out of the darkness. The angel had a bow similar to Devil's.

"Cupid!" Katrine charged towards the angel. "Your life ends here!" that being said, Katrine drew two Dragon Daggers and thrust her daggers forward.

"Valentines' Shield!" Cupid shouted, and the daggers flew out of Katrine's hand and bounced back. "Scent of Love!" Cupid shot an arrow into the air that exploded into powder. The powder entered Katrine's nostrils, and paralysed her. Swiftly, I tied the criminal up in a rope from Mainiac's backpack.

"Damn! Let's go!" Cameron said, and the two teleported away.

Cupid healed Mainiac with his powers and shook hands with us. "You must get back the Hearts Orb," Cupid said, turning serious. "If used in the wrong hands, the Hearts Orb can create a being strong enough to destroy a single town. I'll entrust the ownership of the Hearts Orb over to you now... You must get it back!"

"We will," I promised. Cupid nodded with a smile, and then disappeared. "I must go... Valentines' Day is nearly over..." with that, Cupid vanished.

Mainiac and I walked out of the Love Pagoda. It was nearing 12am, and 15th February. The end of Valentines' Day. As we walked further from the Love Pagoda, I looked back to find that it had vanished. Smiling, we walked back to Lumbridge, as Valentines' Day came to a close.

* * *

**(A/N) THE END! I'm sorry for this super duper short chapter, but I'll be sure to update the next day, since I'll be able to use the computer from 9am to 12am+(Singapore time). Maybe even update two chapters. Well, cya in hell for now. **


	38. Information and Invasion

**(A/N) **

**Hello, this is King0fn0obz signing in from hell! Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

I told Alex, Jay and CarboKill about the Hearts Orb. They agreed that we should get back the Hearts Orb back from the Negatives, while CarboKill just sat there, staring into space, and waved away my questions with an "anything, anything. You decide".

"Hold on there, Benjy," Jay said. "What if the Negatives have already put the Hearts Orb to use?"

"I haven't thought about that," I groaned. Then I lit up. "Why don't we go to this so-called Negatives' base to get the Hearts Orb back?"

"Benjamin, that's sucide!" Alex objected. "Anyhow, you don't know where their base is."

"That's easy. We can go to the jail beneath Lumbridge Castle anytime and ask for information from Katrine." I suggested. It was silent for a moment, before CarboKill spoke up. "Perharps we should follow what Benjamin says..."

I stared at CarboKill. For once, he was taking sides. How AMAZING.

Jay shrugged. "Since you said it, killer," he said. "Let's go."

The five of us walked into the Lumbridge Jail, beneath the Lumbridge Castle. Dozens and dozens of dangerous criminals stared, some glared, at us from behind metal bars. But the glaring soon stopped when CarboKill revealed his Zamorak Godsword and Mainiac revealed his own godsword. I heard some whisper, "did Guthix and Zamorak forge an alliance?"

"There! Katrine!" Jay pointed out. Katrine raised her head upon her name was mentioned, saw us, and spat. "What do you want? I'll definitely get revenge for landing me in this pitiful state! I'll..."

"We get the idea," I said. "But we came down here today to ask for information about the Negatives."

"What kind of information?"

"I'll make a deal. If you tell us all you know about the Negatives, we'll ask the prison guards to give you greater treatment," I offered. "What about you release me from prison instead?" Katrine tried to bargain, but I stuck to my own deal.

"Fine, fine," moaned Katrine. "The Negatives are led by Pain, a Black Knight."

"P-Pain?" Jay stuttered.

"Pain?" I muttered, my expression hardened.

Katrine started to tell us all about the Negatives: it's members, it's base location, the facilities of the base and what was the Negatives' latest plan. It turned out to be using the Hearts Orb and creating an evil being of doom to destroy Lumbridge or Varrock: Pain couldn't decide.

Armed with fresh information, we marched, okay maybe just normal walking, to the Negatives' base beside the Black Knights' Fortress. I found that it had a tower that hadn't been there when I came the last time. We unsheathed our weapons, and stepped cautiously inside.

Suddenly, robots with guns appeared and fired away at us. We shielded ourselves while Jay simply dodged their blasts. "This must be their security system," said Alex. "This is a waste of time. We better avoid any battle with these..."

Before Alex could finish, CarboKill had sliced all the robots into half with his godsword. Alex gave him the evil eye, and CarboKill turned to her. "What?" he asked innocently, as we entered a lift.

"Why don't we try the second floor?" I suggested, and punched the button for the lift to go up to the second floor. These lifts were fascinating, I thought, as the lift brought us up to the second floor.

The second floor was an office of some sort. A man was sitting on a black chair, his eyes glaring at us. Pain!

I swiped my blade at him, but the image of Pain disappeared. "Just a hologram..." I muttered. Suddenly, a strong kick sent me flying forward. I looked back, to see Echo wrestling with CarboKill for his Zamorak Godsword. Tangelano was taking on Jay and Alex, while several high-leveled Dark Wizards attacked Mainiac.

I joined CarboKill and made a hole in Echo's armor with my Destruction Blade. CarboKill grabbed Echo by his hair and slammed him against the wall, and was about to drive his godsword into my former friend when I stopped him. Instead, I tied Echo up. I never wanted to see someone killed, even my enemy. CarboKill shrugged, and ran off to join Mainiac.

I saw Mainiac and CarboKill clobbering the Dark Wizards with ease. Meanwhile, Jay and Alex had subdued Tangelano by pinning her onto the ground. Tangelano struggled, but she couldn't get out of Alex's strong grip.

"Tangelano! Don't let yourself be controlled by them! Wake up!" Alex shouted. Tangelano continued to struggle, while CarboKill and Mainiac finished the last Dark Wizard.

"Well, well, well... Looky what we have here..." I heard a familiar voice say, and I turned around, to see four figures emerging from the darkness.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, this was a little rushed. I'll try to upload another chapter by today. **


	39. The Return

**(A/N) **

**Hi! This is the last chapter I'll upload before the exams. Don't expect to see another chapter anytime soon... **

* * *

The Zamorak Godsword came flying at me, and I countered it with the Destruction Blade. The two weapons clashed.

Echo, Pain, Kenji and Straven emerged from the darkness. Pain wielded the Zamorak Godsword.

"Damn! Jay, tie Tangelano up with this!" Alex tossed Jay a rope and rushed forward, followed by Mainiac and CarboKill. Kenji cackled, and gave Alex a strong kick, sending her flying and slamming into the wall, making a huge dent.

"Wahahahaha! What do you think you have against THAT kind of power?" Kenji bragged, and swiped at CarboKill, who ducked, grabbed Kenji by his armor and slammed him down onto the ground hard. "This," replied CarboKill, and jumped onto Kenji. I heard his bones crack.

"Pain! You broke Kenji and Straven out of jail?!" I demanded, and Pain gave a single nod. "Not only that!" Echo smirked. "Multiple armies of Lesser Demons under some of our associates' control has launched an attack on Falador! Do you want to witness it?" Pain gave me a kick in the stomach, sending me a meter back, and took out an orb of some sort**(A/N: Please note this isn't the Hearts Orb. Don't get confused!)** and showed it to us.

The vision in the orb showed us images of Falador. Countless numbers of Lesser Demons were crushing as many White Knights as they could. The last army of White Knights yelled out a battle cry and charged at the Lesser Demons. After the orb had showed us an image of the Lesser Demons killing a half of the last White Knight army, it showed us the land where the White Knights' Castle was standing. Or was it had been standing? The White Knights' Castle had disappeared!

"What happened to the castle?!" I questioned.

Pain smiled, and he looked as if he was very pleased. "The Lesser Demons devoured ALL of it, including the White Knights and advisors inside. Good riddance."

First, I experienced shock, before it turned to anger. Yelling a string of colourful words at Pain, I sprang towards him, and swung my blade at him. Pain dodged, laughing. All of a sudden, Echo rammed into me, and I flew backwards, only to receive a backstab by Mainiac in his head. Echo gave a cry of agony, before he fell.

Mainiac turned back swiftly, fast enough to dodge an attack from Straven. Mainiac grabbed Straven by the neck, and with his Guthix powers, used super-strength to strangle the Phoenix Gang leader.

"Nrkkhh..." choked Straven. Pain rescued Straven by slashing Mainiac in the back. Mainiac screamed, and dropped Straven. Pain sniggered, and attempted to slash him again. However, he was stopped by a barrier. The scar on Mainiac's back started to heal slowly.

"Now that's the power of Guthix! Take this!" Mainiac jabbed his godsword at Pain, who dodged with ease. At the same time, CarboKill gave Kenji a strong punch, to shut Kenji from screaming about the pain on his body.

"Why don't you just die?" CarboKill grabbed Kenji by the head and flung him at the wall. Kenji crashed into it, leaving blood on the spot. Kenji was knocked unconscious.

Recovering from the earlier attack, I told Jay to bring Tangelano, Kenji and a still unconscious Alex to Lumbridge by using the Home Teleport, and tell the Lumbridge Guards what had happened. Jay nodded, and before any of the Negatives could stop him, Jay had vanished in a wisp of purple smoke.

"Curses!" Pain turned to the spot where Jay had teleported, allowing Mainiac to punch him in the face. Pain was thrown to the ground and coughed out blood.

"Hahaha.... That strength is expected from an Energy-Human of Guthix..." Pain said, undaunted, as he picked himself up. Mainiac tried to attack again, but Pain tripped him, resulting in Mainiac toppling to the ground. Pain grabbed Mainiac's head and slammed it down. Mainiac clutched onto his head, screaming.

"We'll meet again... Until then, your friend will be with me..." Pain vanished, along with Echo and Mainiac, before I could stop them. Straven was still there, clutching onto his neck. Apparently, Mainiac had inflicted a lot of damage on him.

CarboKill turned to look at me as he grabbed Straven. "They have Mainiac," he said.

"I KNOW!" I shouted back at him. I was getting irritated by his weird behaviour. "We're gonna hunt 'em down! Let's go!"

CarboKill just stared at me. "Don't you think we should get a rest first?"

"NO!"

"Do you want to go to Falador and check out the situation there?" CarboKill asked again.

"Well..." I thought this over. "Okay..."

"Let's go then," said CarboKill without hesitation, and gripped onto my arm, while he started to chant a few magic words similar to the magic words needed for the Lumbridge Home Teleport. "Teleporta Falada!"

The next second, I was in the Garden of Falador. The Saradomin statue that was supposed to be in it's spot had been reduced to only a head. I turned, to see Lesser Demons either devouring or destroying the houses, shops et cetera of Falador. There were no more White Knights who could fight. Just then, a man who looked very bloody and was in a White Knight armor stumbled up to us unsteadily. "H... H... Help me..." he croaked, before he collapsed, and disappeared. The moment I saw his grave flying down from the skies, I knew he couldn't be revived anymore. When I looked at one of the Lesser Demons in the eye, I saw why. The monsters had red eyes...!

"It's the work of..." I started to mutter. A wicked-sounding voice from behind me cackled. "So, we meet again... Benjamin..."

I turned, to see a face I had forgotten after so many months ago. Darkie and Jin hovered in the air behind me. "You just had to come back after so many months, huh?" I growled.

"So many months?" Jin's face was clouded with anger. "I've been working backstage all the while!" he spat. "I was the one who informed Volcanus, Slice, and Dice about One-Eyed Hector's treasure! I was the one who executed your little pirate friend Redbeard Frank! I was the one who helped form the Negatives by sending Grim as Pain's first member! Yes, Darkie and I have been working with Pain all this while to destroy you! And now, finally, today will be your doomsday!" Jin roared.

"Sea and Air Mega Combo!" Jin shouted. A huge tsunami came charging at CarboKill and I, while dozens of Wind Blast came raining down toward us from the skies.

"You have your own magic, while I have my own! Barrier of Saradomin!" I shielded CarboKill and myself with a gigantic white barrier. The magic was not enough to break through the barrier, but it was enough to throw me off my feet, which was rare when I used the Barrier of Saradomin.

"Dragon Fire!" Jin summoned a huge dragon which blew fire at us. I shielded myself with my shield. To my shock, my trusty Steel Kiteshield got burned.

"Dragon Charge!" Jin sent three dragons charging at us. CarboKill shielded us with his own shield. The dragons rammed into CarboKill's shield, making him fly back. The Lesser Demons at that moment turned our way, and stomped toward us.

No normal force could send big strong CarboKill flying back! I turned to Jin. "Where did you get all that power! Tell me!"

"You really want to know?!" Jin laughed like a maniac. "The source of all my power, is this!" the mage revealed a big, red circular gem. It had a reddish glow, like it was in use. Beside him, Darkie smirked. "The Eye of Fire..."

"Eye of Fire? Isn't that..."

"Yes! It was the Eye of Fire I wanted to steal! We eventually tracked it down... to the Falador bank!"

I gasped. "The Eye of Fire... it gives the user ultimate power doesn't it?"

"YES! You're so smart! Wahahahaaaa!" Darkie roared. At the same time, Jin's gaze turned behind me. I looked back, to see the Lesser Demons closing in on us. "Benjamin!" I heard CarboKill shout above the noise of the stomping demons. "We'll have to back out for the moment!"

"But..." I started, but CarboKill held on to me tightly. "Teleporta Varrocka!" he shouted, and a beam sucked us up into the sky, away to Varrock.

* * *

**(A/N) Whew! Mainiac is kidnapped + Jin and Darkie reappears! Tune in to the next chapter! **


	40. The Attack on Varrock

**(A/N) **

**Yay, 40th chappy! Thanks for all your kind reviews! **

* * *

"Here we are," said CarboKill. I opened my eyes, and found myself in the city of Varrock. It was as crowded as usual. We checked into the Blue Moon Inn and messaged Jay.

My friend replied immediately. He reported that Kenji had been thrown into jail, while a famous wizard from the Wizards' Tower is trying to kill her the evil in her. Seems like some of Pain's Dark Wizards had performed a spell that took up a lot of time to get Tangelano under control.

CarboKill and I shared a room. Tired, I dozed off. The next thing I knew, I was woken up by CarboKill shaking me roughly.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Two in the morning. Jin, Darkie and Pain's Dark Wizards are storming Varrock. They've already killed a few citizens and the owner of the Varrock Archery Store."

"WHAT?!" I jumped out of bed immediately. I was still gripping hold of the Destruction Blade. CarboKill and I made our way down. A Dark Wizard was walking into the Blue Moon Inn.

"You wanna fight?" a Barbarian in the Blue Moon Inn growled, as she raised her spear. Smirking, the Dark Wizard shot a powerful Water Bolt at the Barbarian. It was a one-hit-KO, and the Barbarian disappeared into bones.

"It's a Level 30 Dark Wizard. Piece of cake," I grinned. CarboKill unsheathed his Zamorak Godsword, and disappeared. The next second, the Dark Wizard groaned and collapsed, dissolving into dust. CarboKill turned to me. "Let's go."

We stepped out of the Blue Moon Inn. I was horrified. The Varrock Archery Store was in flames, and a few Varrock Guards were trying to put it out before it spread. An army of Dark Wizards were attacking passers-by, while I couldn't locate Darkie or Jin anywhere.

"Fire Blast!"

"Argghh!" CarboKill spun round, to see a Dark Wizard sending Fire Blasts at him. Shielding himself, CarboKill flung his weapon at the Dark Wizard. The Zamorak Godsword plunged into his target's head. The Dark Wizard moaned loudly, before he disappeared.

"Pan Cake! Hwayaaaah!" I inflicted damage on a few Dark Wizards at once by jumping randomly with a cooking pan in hand. I didn't do much damage to them, but I DID anger them. The Dark Wizards charged at me, and I swung my Destruction Blade twice. The Dark Wizards screamed as they were blown away by strong gusts of wind.

"There you are."

I turned, to see Darkie and Jin floating in the air. "It is the call of Zamorak. Our orders are to exterminate you and your whole gang. You have known too much." Jin brought out a familiar orb, and grasped onto it tightly.

"N-No! The Hearts Orb!" I yelled. Smirking, Darkie flung a glowing dagger at me. I jumped away just in time, before the dagger exploded in my face. Acid flew everywhere.

"Hearts Orb! Activate...!" Jin roared, and the Hearts Orb started to glow. "I won't... let you... DO THAT!" I jumped into the air and caught hold of the Hearts Orb. Light blinded us, and the next second, I was thrown back, and slammed into the wall. Jin lost control of his floating power and slammed onto the ground.

"Grrrarrghh!" CarboKill moved in for the kill, and plunged his Zamorak Godsword into Jin's head. The mage gave a cry of agony, before closing his eyes forever. I got up weakly, only to see Darkie flying towards me, his fist ready for a power-packed punch. I swung my Destruction Blade, five times this time, and Darkie was blown away into the sky. I didn't see where he landed.

"Jin is gone..." I said. "But what about the Hearts Orb?"

"My guess is that it shattered when it was being activated by powers of both Saradomin and Zamorak. Now it can't be used for evil, but it can't be used for good too." CarboKill shrugged. "Now, what's our next plan?"

"We have to drive the Dark Wizards away. Or kill 'em," I charged at the nearest Dark Wizards, who had been observing the battle. "Let's go!"

I killed one of the Dark Wizards, but the other two attacked me by using Fire Blast repeatedly. Desperately, I charged at them, blocking at the same time, and rammed into one of them. That Dark Wizard fainted, and I rammed into the other one. He, too, fainted. I chopped off both of their heads cleanly, and walked to Varrock Castle.

"Any Dark Wizards giving you trouble here?" I asked two bloodied Varrock Guards, who were guarding Varrock Castle.

"Sure they did. But we disposed of them all. Tough job," said the oldest of the two. "Oh no! More Dark Wizards!"

I turned around to see five Dark Wizards running towards us. I disposed of two swiftly. Before I could attack the others, they had started pummeling the two Varrock Guards with strong Earth Blasts. I stabbed my blade into their heads, but it wasn't in time to stop the two Varrock Guards from getting killed.

"They got a ton of food. They won't mind if I grab some," I said to myself, and grabbed three Kebabs, before the guards' bodies vanished. I gobbled them all, and felt more refreshed, along with more energy to fight.

"Yo!" CarboKill greeted me, suddenly appearing. "Dark Wizards incoming. Be prepared!"

I mantained a battle position. Dark Wizards were streaming into Varrock Castle, with more Varrock Guards coming out of the castle to stop them. We joined in the fray, and in a few minutes, killed the army of Dark Wizards.

"That was quite a workout!" I heard the guards say, as they stomped back into the castle.

"I... puff... hope there aren't any more Dark Wizards..." I panted. CarboKill shook his head. "Pain won't have any Dark Wizards to use anymore. The Negatives won't be very good in magic now. All they have is that stupid Monk of Zamorak who only knows how to use Magic to fight. Magic can be used in many other different ways," murmured CarboKill. "Let's pack up and go back to Lumbridge, before we start our search of Mainiac."

"OK," I said. Somehow, this was all getting more and more dangerous. The towns and cities I went to were the targets for attack. Falador had already been destroyed. I didn't want another town to be wiped off from the face of existence.

* * *

**(A/N) This wasn't very great, wazzit? Feelin' sleepy... If your birthday is comin' up and you have a character in TJTR, tell me and I'll gladly upload a chapter about your character's birthday. Happy writing! **


	41. Mainiac's Message

**(A/N) **

**41st chappy! **

* * *

I glanced down at the sleeping figure of Tangelano. Duke Horacio had informed us that Tangelano would be out cold for a few weeks. This was the side-effect of the spell that lifted Pain's mind control from Tangelano.

"What? Mainiac's captured?" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah... Jin and Darkie has also returned. Looks like they've been managing everything from behind the scenes. Also, Pain takes orders from Jin." I explained to her and Jay. "Jin said that Zamorak had ordered him to kill me and the entire lot of you. We're in danger. And Mainiac, who is in enemy hands, is in even greater danger. We have to rescue him before he is killed."

"Do you have any idea where Mainiac is now?" Jay piped up.

"No I don't..... Wait!" I clutched my head. "I can sense it... Guthix's aura! Mainiac must be trying to send me a message through the gods!" Closing my eyes, I focused, as my friends looked at me anxiously.

"I..." I started, as I translated the voice inside my head. "... am... in a gigantic cave. We're not on land, sea or sky. I can hear... rumbling sounds from deep within this cave. It is a... gigantic monster, as big as the cave..."

My eyes flew open. Guthix's aura was gone. I looked at my friends, wondering if they had any idea what Mainiac had been talking about. Alex suddenly snapped her fingers, making Jay jump.

"He's under the Garden of Falador, where the Falador Mole Lair is! The gigantic monster is the Giant Mole! Mainiac must be being held captive there!"

"Let's go!" I yelled. "CarboKill, could you use your Teleport to Falador spell?"

CarboKill responded with a single nod. "Teleporta Falada!" he said, as he held tightly onto my shoulder. I in turned grabbed onto Alex, and she pulled Jay's hair. The four of us disappeared as a beam shot us into the sky.

* * *

"Heh heh! You won't have to worry about the Giant Mole reaching us. Cameron has built a barrier around us that will repel all monsters! Now..." Pain turned away from the tied up Mainiac, and closed his eyes, as if he was trying to communicate.

"Hmm... I still can't reach Jin... Wonder what happened to the mage," said Pain. Loud rumbling sounds could be heard, and Pain saw a Giant Mole charging towards us, before slamming into air. Pain laughed. "Don't waste your energy, mole. You won't get past the barrier."

_These are magic ropes! That's why I can't get out! _thought Mainiac. He looked at the Giant Mole, who was repeatedly trying to break through the barrier.

"Pain..." Darkie appeared. Pain turned to Darkie. "Hello there. Where's Jin?"

"Jin is dead. The man called CarboKill ended his life. And... argh..." Darkie muttered. "Hah, looks like I've been injured quite badly too. After all, I was hit by one of those magic winds that Energy-Human of Saradomin sent against me. Eff... eff... And... Jin wants you to kill the Energy-Human of Saradomin and ALL of his friends. Why don't we start with that one you got first?" Darkie nodded over to Mainiac, who was struggling wildly.

"Good idea," chuckled Pain, as he withdrew his Zamorak Godsword, and pointed it at Mainiac, smirking.

"Get ready to die... Boy."

* * *

(A/N) I, King0fn0obz, have officially declared WAR on exams and adults! DEATH TO EXAMS AND ADULTS! GO ROT AND BURN IN HELL! GRARRRGHHHHHH!!!


	42. Alex Gone!

**(A/N) **

**I'm back! Oh, and to answer fanficssuck's question, no, I haven't died. I haven't seen Jay Snowfull for very long now... Wonder where he is 0_o BTW I just wrote a Pokemon fanfic, if you know what Pokemon is(if you don't you're dumb =P) go and read it ^^ and review**

* * *

"What?!"

Pain glared at the scene of CarboKill battling the Giant Mole. We rushed in, and Alex charged towards Pain... and rammed into the barrier. Alex was knocked to the ground, and she seemed a little dizzy.

"Hyaaaa!" I smashed the Destruction Blade at the barrier and it was broken. "Yeah!" I pumped my fist into the air. As if on cue, Jay started shooting his arrows. Pain growled, and Darkie jumped in front of him. "Protection From Missiles Prayer activate!"

The arrows stopped in mid-air.

"Who wants to take me head-on?" Pain smirked, drawing his Zamorak Godsword. "It doesn't matter if there's four of you or a thousand of you... I'll crush you all!" Pain swung his sword wildly, and fireballs appeared from the tip of the Godsword, before firing themselves at our gang. CarboKill expertly jumped behind the Giant Mole, using the monster as a shield, and we did the same. The Giant Mole was killed by Pain's fireballs, and disappeared with an ear-piercing whine.

"Our mission is to rescue Mainiac!" Alex reminded us. "Once we get Mainiac, we must leave. We are no match for two of 'em!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

We turned our heads just in time to see Darkie lunging towards CarboKill, about to strike. CarboKill side-stepped, and Darkie fell flat-faced onto the ground. CarboKill held him up by the shirt, and flung him back to Pain.

"I can't believe you got outsmarted by one of them," smirked Pain. "But no matter! Take this!" Pain suddenly appeared behind us, and stabbed CarboKill, but luckily, his armor shielded him from much damage. With a strong back-kick, CarboKill knocked Pain a few meters away. Pain lunged at him, but Alex slammed against him, making Pain crash into the wall. Swiftly, I ran to where Mainiac was tied up.

"Oh no you don't!" Darkie roared, and threw an Adamant Dagger at me. I dodged it, and tried to get past Darkie, but he sent me flying back with an Earth Blast.

"I still got more if you want it!" Darkie grinned madly, and started firing more Earth Blasts. I blocked his attacks, and used my shield to smash his head. Darkie clutched his head and groaned in pain, giving me ample time to plunge my blade into his body. As Darkie disappeared, I untied Mainiac, and stuffed a few Cooked Meat into his mouth.

I gave my friends an 'okay' signal, and CarboKill tripped Pain over. Then, he gripped hold onto each of us.

"Teleporta Varrocka!"

* * *

"This is interesting. Falador has been completely wiped out. Varrock was attacked. I wonder who is the mastermind behind all this?" the first man said, as he tossed the newspaper away. He wore a dark-red shirt.

"No time ta' think. The uproar on these two cities are making the other towns boosting their security, which is bad for us. Oh, and by the way, I need you to handle another one," said the second man.

"Thought so," said the first one, and the second man handed him a photo.

"What's the man's name?"

"CarboKill."

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of someone picking the lock on the door. Quietly, I grabbed my weapon and shield, before entering a battle position. I had no time to change into my armor, as the door had started to slowly open. Swiftly, I sprung my attack as a figure entered the room.

"Argh!" the intruder slammed against the wall. I switched on the lights to have a better look at the dark figure. It was a man, and he was wearing a dark red shirt which I had never seen before. "Who are you, and what do you want?!" I demanded.

"Don't anyone tell you to mind your own business?" the man smirked, and gave me a kick in the face, before trying to get out of the room. Unfortunately, though, he was blocked by Jay, who looked like he had just woken up.

"Out of my way, runts!"

In response, Jay gave the guy a kick. "Who are you?!" I repeated.

"My name is Leo."

By that time, Alex and CarboKill had appeared. Leo stared at the two of them, before jumping up. "Target found," he said, and whipped out a weapon I had never saw. He pulled the trigger on this particular weapon, and bullets started firing at CarboKill. Surprisingly, not even his armor could protect him, and CarboKill gasped and lost his footing.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Alex demanded.

"A gun, you fools!" Leo started firing away with his gun. I got shot, but healed up quickly. But Alex wasn't so lucky. She was hit in the chest and she flew back. A few deep gasps followed. Leo cackled, and turned to CarboKill, who had got up again, apparently recovering. But Leo gave him a super-strong kick, making him back away, before slashing thin air. A portal appeared.

"See ya," smirked Leo, as he grabbed CarboKill, and was about to jump into the portal when Alex pushed Leo out of the way, making him lose his grip on CarboKill. Seizing the chance, CarboKill tried to plunge his Zamorak Godsword into Leo's heart, but the man ducked, and grabbed hold of Alex, before pointing the gun at her head, and pulling the trigger.

"BAM!"

"Guhhhh!" Alex screamed, as she fell. "Ah, since I'm such a kind man, I'll just..." Leo slashed thin air again, and another portal appeared, but this one looked different. Leo grabbed the half-dead body of Alex and pushed her into the portal. As she went out of sight, the portal disappeared. At the exact same moment, CarboKill stabbed Leo in the back. Blood spurt out, but Leo wasn't dead yet. The latter kicked the sword out of CarboKill's hands and sent him reeling back with a punch that had amazing strength.

"Where... Where did you send Alex?!" I yelled, rushing up to Leo, but he ducked as I unleashed my attack. With a kick, he knocked me back.

"I just sent her ahead... Ahead of time. Five years into the future, to be exact. She will not remember ANYTHING at all... her name, her friends, her everything."

* * *

"Hmmm... Ava Maria Larkan, the one once known as Alex... Leo must have used his Time Slasher to send her ahead of time when she got in his way. Leo... that reckless kid... I shouldn't have sent him on this important mission... Well, that's okay. I should have known we couldn't capture them, not without enough information and research. Call Leo back," the man ordered the Black Knight on his right, who saluted him.

"Now... start talking," the man, whose scarred features were now visible, said to the helpless, tied-up woman at his feet.

* * *

**(A/N) Hee hee hee, this will be news for you, Tusky!**


	43. ScapeRune

**(A/N) **

**To fanficssuck, Alex's story 'Follow Me' is totally not a rip-off. Please don't accuse her. Yipee, 43rd chapter, finally! With Alex gone, a new saga is about to unfold... **

* * *

I spotted Echo coming out of the Lumbridge Castle, looking dazed but relieved.

"Did the Duke dish out any punishment?" I asked with concern.

"No," was Echo's answer. It had been a week after we had lost Alex to Leo, or time for that matter. After hearing that Tangelano was free, Echo had switched back sides. Now, he was our travelling companion and friend again. Leo had suddenly disappeared too after sending Alex ahead of time.

We had mourned, but I figured Alex would not want us to do that. She would want us to continue our journey... even without her. I had reported the case to King Roald, but no one had heard of anyone called Leo in the country. However, King Roald promised us he would investigate further. In the meantime, he had given us a quest, to help out with Falador's repairs.

Just recently, CarboKill had bought a house in Lumbridge and invited us to stay with him. We decided to begin our quest this morning, but CarboKill was nowhere to be found. As none of us has added CarboKill as a friend(as he claimed he had lost his Runescape Book), I left a note for CarboKill saying we had left for Falador.

Falador was being repaired quite quickly. The White Knights' Castle had already been built, it looked exactly the same as the previous castle. The surviving residents of Falador had outdone themselves. They were also now building back the shops and facilities of Falador. We learned how to build from one of the residents and started working on our Construction by first building back the Party Room in Falador. Party Pete helped out too, and soon the Party Room was finished, with my Construction level shooting up to Level 6.

Suddenly, a black cat appeared before me and gave an evil "meow". Party Pete's eyes widened. "T-That's B-B-Bob! The Evil Cat!"

"Evil...?" I muttered, before the people around me disappeared. I could only see Evil Bob, snarling at me. The next moment, I was on an island.

"Heee heee heee! Welcome to ScapeRune!" it was Bob talking. I was bewildered. Cats could talk?

"ScapeRune?"

"ScapeRune is where Evil Bob is King!" Bob proclaimed. "I have decided to make you my slave! You'll never return to RuneScape! ScapeRune is your home now!"

Evil Bob crawled away, leaving me staring wide-eyed after it. Humans in tattered clothing was all around me, looking sad and speaking in a strange language I did not understand. Suddenly, I spotted a chest, and had the urge to open it. When I did, I found an Amulet of Manspeak inside. Feeling this was the first step to take me back to RuneScape, I equipped it, and the next thing I knew, I could understand the people's speech.

"Hello there! All of us here are slaves of Evil Bob," explained one of the females. "Don't worry, for you this is a Random Event, so you'll be able to go back to RuneScape if you follow the right steps! I can tell you're a first-timer at this Random Event, so I'll tell you what to do. Evil Bob will fall asleep if you give him a fish, so first thing to do is to fish from that pond over there! Here's a fishing net," the female slave handed me a Fishing Net, and I started to fish. After a few minutes, I caught a Cooked Fish, for some reason.

Next, the slave told me to uncook the Cooked Fish by putting it in the Cold Fire. She pointed towards it, and I uncooked the fish, making it an Uncooked Fish. Nervously, I handed the Uncooked Fish to Evil Bob, who pounced on it and chomped it up. In the next second, he was knocked out cold.

"Great work! You can now go back to RuneScape through that portal over there. Bye-bye!" the slave waved, as I hurried into the portal. The slaves around me slowly started changing into the residents of Falador, and my friends, and the surroundings also changed. I was dropped onto the entrance of the Party Room.

"That was a weird Random Event. I don't think I would like to go back to ScapeRune ever again."

"Hey, don't sweat it. At least you got a reward!" Jay pointed out. Sure enough, I had got 500 Fishing experience and about 1K gp. After downing a beer or two, we went back to our work.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry this chapter was short and totally pointless but... I DON'T CARE! ROFL ROFL ROFL! **


	44. Evil During Easter part 1

**(A/N) **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter for ages! Do forgive me =.=" anyway this chapter is dedicated to Easter! **

* * *

Our work at Falador had been finished. We were rewarded with 500Kgp.

CarboKill had decided to move house to Falador, so being the guys who lived in his house, we moved our stuff to Falador too.

This morning, I woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Mainiac was one of those early birds, so he was in charge of cooking breakfast for us. I decided to see what Mainiac had cooked today. As usual, it was meat sandwiches. And as usual, I was the latest to wake up.

"Yo, Benjy!" Jay waved, as I munched on one of those sandwiches. "Today's Easter! I can't wait to meet the Easter Bunny. Maybe he has some Easter Eggs for us..."

"What is an Easter?" I asked curiously. "An event. Perharps if we locate the Easter Bunny, we can be of a little help to him and he'll give us a reward." CarboKill replied. Mainiac offered him a meat sandwich, but CarboKill declined. "What?!" Mainiac gasped. "How can you refuse a meat sandwich! It cannot be resisted!" with that, Mainiac popped the whole sandwich into his mouth. CarboKill stared at him, and I was sure he was rolling his eyes behind that helmet.

So, after breakfast, Mainiac, Jay, Echo, CarboKill and I started searching for the Easter Bunny. Echo had remarked that the bunny was in a rabbit hole, except he didn't know where the rabbit hole is, as every Easter, the rabbit hole shifts to a new location.

Suddenly, we saw five Dark Wizards attacking a pink fat bunny, which Echo pointed out as the Easter Bunny. CarboKill swept in and killed the Dark Wizards on the spot.

"H-Hello! Thank you for saving me!" the Easter Bunny said. "Could you by any chance help me out 'ere? Those Dark Wizards wanted me to make a potion for them! They claimed that one of the potion's ingredients were two particular Easter Eggs, and when I refused, they started beating me up!" confided the Easter Bunny.

"I'm certain that potion has evil written all over it! I don't want them to come harrassing me again! Please help me!"

CarboKill seemed lost in thought, before he spoke up. "Jay and I can be the Easter Bunny's bodyguards, while Echo and Benjamin can go to the stone pillar at Varrock to investigate the Dark Wizards. What do you people say?"

We agreed to the idea, and the Easter Bunny nodded too.

CarboKill and Jay were led away by the Easter Bunny, while Echo and I used the Lumbridge Home Teleport. Once there, we followed the path to Varrock.

On the way, a man in a black shirt and black pants stopped us. "Move away, we're in a hurry," said Echo, only to receive a punch from the man. The latter withdrew a weapon and aimed it at me. "If you insist on going to Varrock, this boy dies!" he spat.

That weapon looked familiar... and that was when I remembered. The same weapon Leo was using. A... gun, was it?

"Why are you stopping us?" I questioned. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jozek," he replied, before he pinned me to the ground. I lost grip of the Destruction Blade, and Jozek caught hold of it, before flinging it at Echo. With a swift move, my friend moved away, and the Destruction Blade stabbed into the wall of a house. Immediately, the house exploded. Thankfully, there was no one in there.

Jozek pointed the gun at Echo and I heard a loud BAM. I looked up, to see that Echo had avoided the bullet, and was running towards Jozek. Swiftly, he aimed at Echo's legs and fired. This time, he didn't miss, and Echo went tumbling down in pain.

"Haha! I heard from Leo that I had to approach you guys with extreme caution, but, hah, this isn't difficult at all! Now to dispose of you all." Jozek pointed the gun at Echo. "You first, boy."

Just then, I grabbed my shield and slammed it into Jozek's legs, which made him fall. I rolled away and flung the shield at him, hitting Jozek directly on the head. Blood flowed out of his forehead, and I snatched my weapon. Enraged, Jozek started to shoot at me repeatedly. I blocked with my shield, and yelled at Echo to flee.

"That Jozek guy is SO involved with the Dark Wizards attacking the Easter Bunny. He also mentioned Leo. Which must mean Leo is the mastermind behind all this."

Echo nodded. "I agree too!"

"We'd better hurry to Varrock... I have a feeling things won't be going our way, starting from this minute..."

* * *

**(A/N) Happy Good Friday all! I have the computer all day to myself, so perharps I can upload the second part later in the day. Oh yeah, and I can't use the comp on Saturday and Sunday. Banned. Why? Never gonna tell you :P **


	45. Evil During Easter part 2

**(A/N) **

**Enjoy this chappy. I just watched Tekken: The Motion Picture online and it totally rocked. Sorry I didn't mention Mainiac in the last chapter. FYI, Mainiac stays in the house for some reason. **

* * *

"Woah..."

Echo and I stared as seven dead Dark Wizards sprawled flat on the ground. The scene was drawing crowds of people and some even screamed.

"Why haven't they respawned yet?"

"What?" I was startled as Echo suddenly piped up. "If anyone in Runescape was slain, they will respawn in Lumbridge, right? Or even if it was a Zamorakian who did that, the Dark Wizards' bodies would also disappear. So why are they still there?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were just killed or something," I shrugged.

"If so, someone would have spotted the guy. Anyway, they aren't disappearing at all, and it's already been two minutes since we spotted them. They've probably been there for more than two minutes," said Echo. I nodded. Echo's conclusion made sense. A lot of sense. Except...

"But why couldn't the Dark Wizards disappear after being killed?"

Echo's brows knitted into a frown. "I don't know."

I thought for a moment. "Echo, it seems that these Dark Wizards were killed because of us. Jozek must have told Leo that we had escaped. Hearing this, Leo quickly made his way here and finished all those Dark Wizards so we would not be able to question them. But they made one mistake. They gave us some knowledge."

"And what might that be?"

"Since they took these extreme measures, it must be really important to them. Perharps important enough to do something we WON'T LIKE AT ALL. Like..."

"Like?"

"...... I haven't figured it out yet."

* * *

"Guhhh!" Leo attacked Jozek with a strong punch. Jozek collapsed, and Leo aimed his gun at him. "You should have known better than to fail the master."

"I won't fail 'im anymore... Please don't kill me," pleaded Jozek. Leo glared at him, before keeping the gun. "If you fail one more time, you will definitely be eliminated, in a very painful way. It's a good thing I went up there to settle with those Dark Wizards. I had a feeling they were going to betray me."

"You and Kane go down to the rabbit hole south of Falador and grab a few of those implings there. Perharps that'll be enough to make the bunny co-operate." Grunting, Leo added, "kill anyone if you have to."

* * *

"This Easter Egg is AWESOME!" Jay yelled, biting into an Easter Egg. CarboKill stared at the implings running about and the different people wandering around the rabbit hole. A lot of people were coming to talk to the Easter Bunny, and everyone had to queue up.

"BOOM!"

CarboKill and Jay stared as a man in full Runite burst through the rabbit hole. Following him was another man in a black top and black pants. He wielded a gun, like the one Leo used. CarboKill withdrew his sword, whilst Jay took out his bow. "It's funtime," he grinned, and started firing arrows at the man in Runite. The arrows bounced harmlessly off his armor.

"You son-of-a-bitch, your arrows won't harm Runite!" CarboKill insulted, and Jay gave him an outraged look. However, he had no time to reply to CarboKill's remark as he had to duck to avoid a bullet from the man in black.

"I am Kane, and this is Jozek," the man in Runite introduced himself and his companion. "We've came to pay the Easter Bunny a visit."

"Forget it! You're not gettin' any Easter Eggs this Easter, you thugs!" the Easter Bunny piped up suddenly. In a flash, Kane had gave Jay a great kick to the face. In response, CarboKill knocked Kane down and twisted his arm. Kane screamed in pain.

"Argghhh!" CarboKill was shot down by Jozek, who had an evil smirk on his face. "Direct hit."

"Eat this!" Jay, who had seemingly recovered from the earlier kick, started firing a barrage of poisoned arrows at Jozek. The arrows stung Jozek, who shrieked. "Direct hit," Jay mimicked as he gave Jozek a sarcastic smile.

"Argh..." Jozek fell on his knees and dropped his gun, only to receive a kick from Jay in the tummy. The latter swiped the gun and flung it at Kane, knocking him down. CarboKill immediately snatched the gun and snapped it into two.

"Uhh..." CarboKill clutched his chest. Blood was flowing out of his armor. "CarboKill! Are you-" before Jay could finish, Kane had grabbed his head and slammed him against the wall. Take this! And that!" he yelled, and Jay received two slashes in the back. The entire rabbit hole was filled with Jay's loud screams.

"Oh no..." the Easter Bunny muttered. Everyone who had been in the rabbit hole earlier had fled, except the implings. "Perfect, just perfect," Kane grabbed hold of two implings and put his foot down on Jay's head. "Whaddya' say, Easter Bunny? Everyone here gets killed, or you give us the eggs?"

"Don't... give him... the- guhh!" Jay was kicked by Kane. "Shuddup."

The Easter Bunny's face was one of horror. Suddenly, Kane was attacked from the back. "What the hell..."

Mainiac jumped into the scene and scored a kick at Kane in the arse. Drawing his Guthix Godsword, Mainiac swung it around, and the ground shook. "FOR GUTHIX!" he yelled, and gave Kane an almighty slash. He went flying and slammed into the ceiling, before slamming down onto the ground like a flat pancake.

"You guys okay?" Mainiac handed CarboKill and Jay each a lobster. "Sorry, that's all I have... Found them on the road..."

"You people can't... stop me..." Kane got up. Blood was all over his armor and his face. With a roar, he grabbed the Easter Bunny by the neck and flung him a distance away, before ransacking the place where the Easter Bunny stored the Easter Eggs.

"Ah, yes! These are the two." Kane, with a black-coated Easter Egg and a brown-coated one at hand, he teleported away. Jozek was still there, and was already dead. Mainiac walked up to him, cocking his eyebrow. "This guy should have respawned minutes ago... Hmm?" Mainiac turned to see CarboKill getting up, panting.

"Thanks for that lobster... I didn't know how long more I could have held on..." CarboKill muttered. "Those guns they have... It's pretty strong, huh?"

Mainiac helped Jay up. "Let's get some food and you guys will be fine," said Mainiac. "Easter Bunny, you better tend to your wounds here for awhile."

"Alone?" the Easter Bunny muttered softly. "Okay..."

The three exited through the rabbit hole. "How did you know we were in danger anyway?" Jay murmured. "I don't know... it's just that this aura kept probing me to go south of Falador, and then down that rabbit hole... yeah, and you know what happened next. Whew, having half of Guthix's powers is really interesting..." Mainiac remarked, as the three headed to the Falador Pub.

* * *

**(A/N) This concludes the end of the Easter event. The gang will get their rewards in the next chapter, but this Easter Egg-making potion saga thingy isn't over yet! **


	46. A Friend Leaves

**(A/N) **

**Finally I've got round to updating this. I was focusing so much on Tekken 7: The Unknown Organisation that I kinda forgot about this. Well, read & enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks, Easter Bunny," I smiled as he handed me and my friends my rewards. I had gotten an Easter Shield that was fused with magical properties, more powerful than Adamant, but less powerful than Runite. The Easter Bunny said that he trusted the shield would be safe in my hands.

The Easter Bunny also taught me the emotes 'Bunny Hop' and 'Around the World in Eggty Days'. It was really fun practicing the emotes!

If only Alex was here...

I recalled all our memories with Alex, and then how Alex had disappeared during our first meeting with Leo. I had a lot of questions, like, where was Alex now? Where was Leo? What about the Dark Wizards who wanted that potion with the two Easter Eggs? They had already got those two Easter Eggs. I was busy worrying how much destruction the potion could do. Or was it still missing an ingredient?

One typical day in Falador, I wielded the Easter Shield and went to train on the Falador Guards who were patrolling the area. As I did this, I noticed two bodies of dead Falador Guards sprawled on the ground, which made me uncomfortable. What was up with the lack of respawning? Something evil?

"Yo Benjamin!"

I turned to see Jay running towards me. A Falador Guard took this chance to swipe his sword at me, but I ducked just in time, and plunged my Destruction Blade into his groin, killing him.

Yes... it was one typical day at Falador...

* * *

"What? You're leavin'?"

I stared in disbelief as Echo looked at us nervously. "Yeah... you know Sword right?"

I vaguely remembered that name. Sword... Sword... Until it hit me. Sword, the Combat Instructor back at Tutorial Island.

"Sword invited me to take his place as Combat Instructor since he was retiring. In return I'll have good food, good lodging, good armor, everything you'll ever dream for-" Echo started, but I cut him off. "So you abandon your friends for fame and money?"

"But it's such a good deal-"

"I get it, Echo," I said. "You can get lost now."

"But-"

"GET LOST! SCRAM!"

Echo hastily grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the door. Mainiac turned to look at me uncomfortably. CarboKill said nothing. Jay stared after the door. We had just lost another friend. There were only four of us now. Perharps in the occuring events that would be only two of us left.

* * *

**(A/N) I know this was short, but it's actually for Tuskface which will explain why Benjamin is so hostile to Echo when they first meet in Follow Me. **


	47. K & J & RedEyed Goblins

**(A/N) **

**So here's the 47th chapter. Aww man exam's a-comin'. **

* * *

"What?!"

I handed the newspaper over to Mainiac, who arched an eyebrow as he read it. The monsters of the Wilderness had advanced about twenty levels higher than their usual levels. Anyone who entered the Wilderness who wasn't above Level 100 never came out of there. The lack of respawning, as usual. What was happening? Only a Level 108 and his buddy a Level 62 entered the Wilderness and lived to tell the tale. The monsters had blood-red eyes and dark aura coming out of their body. The pair had ventured to only Wilderness Level 15 before they decided to run out.

_"The monsters even at Wilderness Level 15 were at least Level 50 at maximum," shuddered Jacko, the Level 62. He also proclaimed that Mike, his buddy, had wanted to go in deeper, but Jacko was too scared. On the way out, they also ran into a Revenant, which almost ended Jacko's life, however, Mike killed the Level 100 Revenant after a long battle. The two after that exited the Wilderness quickly. _

_"We won't be going back there ever again," says Jacko. _

_What is with the lack of respawning nowadays and why has the monsters in the Wilderness sprung up so high in level? King Roald's comments on this are, "trouble is brewing..." _

"Benjamin," muttered Mainiac. "Does this have to do with the evil potion that man Leo is trying to make?"

I nodded. It must be. We had to sought Leo out and tell him to end this immediately. Trouble was... where was Leo?

"ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"W-What was that?" Mainiac and I drew back the curtains quickly and looked out of the window, and to our shock, an army of red-eyed goblins each Level 80 ran into Falador, killing the Falador Guards mindlessly. Accompanying them was a Level 128 Chaos Demon and I saw the familiar figure of Jozek on the Chaos Demon. Mainiac also swore he had seen Kane running among that army of goblins.

I kicked the door open. Mainiac and I rushed out of CarboKill's house to see a few goblins running at me. I yelled, and Mainiac swept it away with his weapon. The goblin was thrown a distance away, but was unaffected. Then, the goblin cried out into the air, and suddenly more goblins came running at us from all sides. I swung my Destruction Blade at a goblin, slashing his shoulder. The goblin screamed in pain, but it wasn't enough to kill it. Angrily, the injured goblin jumped at me, and I kicked it away.

More goblins tackled me, and I was pinned to the ground. Mainiac helped by swiping the goblins away from me, but in turn the goblins managed to attack him, earning several cries from Mainiac. Their attack power was really high!

I blocked their attacks with my Easter Shield and slashed at them with my blade, but only partially injuring them. We were getting outnumbered.

* * *

Meanwhile, CarboKill and Jay was staring at the goblin army and the Chaos Demon marching into Falador. When CarboKill saw Kane, he leaped forward, slamming into Kane and tackling him to the ground.

"Arghh! Darn you, get off!" Kane shouted and swore at CarboKill, which made him slash Kane's helmet, eventually slicing it into half. Growling, Kane tried to give CarboKill a powerful headbutt, but ended up knocking his own head instead. CarboKill leaped up high into the air, and was about to bring his sword down on Kane when the latter rolled away, and gave CarboKill a powerful kick in the stomach, sending him down.

Jay got out his Stealth Bow. "Let's kill 'em, Alex!" he yelled, gripping onto his bow, and started firing arrows at Kane's head. Kane screamed, as the arrows pierced into his head. "You're poisoned!" Jay grinned, and kicked Kane hard. Kane pulled out the poisoned arrows and flung them at Jay, and he jumped away quickly.

"I may be poisoned... but I'll kill all of you before I die!" Kane roared, and lunged at Jay. Thankfully, he was dealt no damage, but Kane had punched the bow away from Jay's hands. Jay ran for his bow, but Kane tripped him, and body-slammed him, making Jay scream.

CarboKill was about to help, but he roared in pain as Jozek's bullet hit him in the back. Jozek walked up to the trio. "Direct hit," he said with pleasure. "It was fun dealing with you two, but you are not our primary targets. Kane, drop the boy."

Grunting, Kane flung Jay away, and Jozek shot Jay in the chest, making Jay scream as well, and coughed out blood.

"We're planning an attack on Falador just so to eliminate your two Energy-Humans before they become a threat to the Master," said Jozek. "Let's go Kane," he said, and the two sprinted away, and was lost in the crowd of screaming humans and laughing red-eyed goblins.

* * *

Mainiac and I started running, but it was a dead end. Swiftly, I dropped some smoke bombs, and as the goblins were blinded by the smoke, Mainiac and I ran past them. Suddenly, Kane and Jozek were blocking our way.

"You guys!"

Jozek used his gun to mash Mainiac's head, knocking him unconscious. I lunged at Jozek, but he knocked me away with his gun and started shooting with that damn weapon. I dodged every one of them as Mainiac sprang up suddenly and grabbed Jozek's gun.

"Take this!" Mainiac mashed Jozek's head as the same way he had did to Mainiac earlier, knocking Jozek out cold. Then, Kane wrestled with Mainiac for the gun. I rushed into the scene and knocked Kane away.

"Shoot!" I shouted, and Mainiac did so. However, Kane rolled away, and kicked me in the cheek. Mainiac tried shooting again, but Kane was too fast, and slid in between Mainiac's legs, making him fall. Kane grabbed the gun, but as he did so I stepped on the gun, making him lose grip of it.

"Are you the ones responsible for this?!" I questioned him as I lunged forward and pinned him to the wall. I aimed the gun at his head. "Now... talk."

Kane tried to break free but I poked the gun harder at his head.

Just then, I saw that Jozek had awoke. Mainiac rushed to him and quickly grabbed hold of him. I saw that I couldn't fish the truth out of Kane, so I turned to Jozek.

"You! Start talking or I take two evil lives at one go."

Mainiac poked his sword at Jozek, which was enough to make him start moving his tongue.

"The potion's ingredients were told to us by Jin, whom I've heard you killed," said Jozek quickly. "It's supposed to make the level of monsters higher but at the same time, their minds belong to us. The Master ordered us to dispose of you two Energy-Humans as you were a threat to us-"

Just then, everything happened quickly. Kane twisted the gun out of my hands and shot Jozek five times, twice in the chest and twice in the head. It was enough to kill Jozek. Angrily, I kneed Kane to the ground and pointed the gun at his head.

"Damn you! We were so close to finding out about everything!"

"We can't let you find out anything. Now, kill me," said Kane.

"Not until you start where Jozek has finished."

"Never!"

I hauled Kane up and pulled him to the White Knights' Castle. Goblins were rushing in and about two or three White Knights had already been killed. They were about to close the gates when Mainiac and I rushed in with a struggling Kane.

"Throw 'im into the jail and interrogate him everyday," I muttered and the White Knight in front of us surprisingly did as he was told. The goblins were furiously banging on the door. I heard more goblins rushing towards the door and slamming against it. It was going to give way soon.

What... now?

* * *

**(A/N) Don't worry Jay and Carbo ain't dead yet.**


End file.
